Land of the Rising Sun
by Ayame99
Summary: VERY AU! Strangers in a prehistoric world, both K and Hiro question their fate after certain events. Raw human nature vs. a time when even the simplest things can be trivial or beautiful. KxH, a little SxY RomanceDrama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Anyone that knows me knows...I like to write crazy AU fics with really different storylines lol. And this is really different XD Of course K and Hiro...what can I say XD But there is a little Shu and Yuki as well, because I can't resist adding them too. Playing around with Gravi characters, because doing this as an original just wouldn't be as much fun. That's what it's about for me and I wish to share it with you I must admit I'm highly inspired by the series Clan of the Cave Bear, which I read ages ago. But to challenge myself to write a fic during this time is fun!

**All the plants, herbs and such are researched with real names. I like to add that touch to a fic, it's fun for me to research XD I love writing about nature!**

**Anyways I made a gigantic chart for all the characters in this fic but it's too big to put here. There are 3 clans:**

**Winchester  
Nakano  
Uesugi**

**All have some of the Gravi characters in each clan, including the manga characters. So there's a lot of people in this fic. They all have a spirit animal and you'll discover what they are as I progress in the fic. Each have a skill that they offer to their clan to provide etc. And all clans believe in gods, spirits and stuff like that. Remember their ideals would be nothing like it would as if they were in the modern world.**

I imagine the characters are plenty OOC at times. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Land of the Rising Sun**

Under the clearest, most magnificent blue sky lay an endless vista of solid ice, snow and mountainous terrain. It was so cold, so unremitting, it was dangerous with every mile. The air was so bitter; it froze moisture inside each nostril with every intake of breath. Nothing grew in this region, the vegetation scarce as were the animals. Yet the sun shone warm light, keeping what little life there was, alive. But for the past decade the ice that came forth was now receding, slowly, the water returning to the earth below and into the sky above.

And one clan journeyed over this barren terrain, in search of warmer lands, prosperous and fruitful, a place that would encourage their growth and numbers. They had no choice, unless they wished to ascend to the heavens, to Aurora—the god in the sky who awaited them from her heavenly perch when it was time to leave this earth. However, a person wished for nothing less than to feel Her warm embrace at death. Death in itself was a welcomed part of the cycle. Because they knew they would return again, to live and breathe this air once more and that only a female god could give them life again.

One man from this clan dangerously tempted fate, as he knelt on his fur-lined knees that were strapped to his body with leather laces, on thin ice. Hide and fur from elk and bear provided insulation against the elements, grasses stuffed under it kept in body heat. And in his hands he held onto a tough line of dried out sinew with a barbed ivory bone hook, which he jigged in the murky depths of the water. The tall man sat ice fishing in a hole he'd made in the ice over a lake. With a head of long yellow hair, the man hoped to catch some food for his newly acquired clan, a small group of forty where many had already perished due to starvation and the cold. Naturally he coped with the position, seeing as he was promised headship from the day he was born. But the job came too early for him, the earth taking his father and mother in such a horrific way. Their departure came with a roar so loud that it deafened him for the last three days.

He recalled the dash over the snow, watching as a whole shelf of ice began break and crack, separating him from them entirely. In seconds it began to sink away like it was being pulled on by an earth-sized giant—disappeared like it had never existed. He'd slipped onto his rear in his haste almost slid down into the vastness. But stopping at the edge, he could only watch as his birth mother slipped away into the abyss as well as his clan-chief father. In moments they became no more. It had happened so fast…

But the ice continued to break and they did the only thing they could humanly do, escaped.

Just as the rising water levels in their valley forced them to leave and find a new home…the earthshakes kept them moving in fear, quickly over the glaciers. With every step the force of nature seemed to test their strength. They had even crossed areas where tree-tops stuck out of the ice. Indicating they were walking over an entire valley or a body of water that had risen above the tree line and then froze rapidly. The group travelled for three days since the loss of their chief, only stopping to rest quickly. But the reserves were scarce and there were minimal medicines left. After a harsh three days, they'd finally reached a place with a frozen lake. This gave the group higher hopes, because it meant they had finally come to a lower altitude, which also meant that they were closer to finding tundra, semi-solid land.

Squinting against the glare off the ice, flexing his muscles to keep the blood flowing to ward off hypothermia, the man felt a nibble. Hope swelled within, and the cold momentarily left his mind, he _needed_ this fish.

"K!" hollered a man from a few feet away.

The man nick-named K heard the call only as a muffle, his eardrums still agitated and his mind distant with thoughts. Feeling himself being watched he turned around, still holding the sinew wrapped around his gloved fist with a fierce grip. "Ark, come help me here, I don't want to lose this!" he ordered in their language, breath puffing out around him.

Quickly the other man came and knelt gently by the fishing hole, careful not to disrupt the ice and to help his friend. They were lucky to find such a spot with thin enough ice for fishing. "Oh, there it is!" Ark announced, "See if you can pull it up enough so I can grab it under its gill."

K nodded, stopping the motion of loosening and reeling to tire the fish out. Instead he gave one steady pull, hoping the line would hold up just once. A grand size mackerel shot up from the hole splashing water onto its two pending captives. "Now!" K shouted. Ark grabbed the fish and hauled with a loud, yet painful grunt. The forty-inch king mackerel lay there on the ice, flopping and wriggling its bluish stream-lined body.

K smiled for the first time in three days.

"Oh thank you," Ark mouthed towards the heavens, hands smeared with red. The gills were sharp and had cut into his palms. But he settled his chestnut brown eyes on K, "Your father's spirit is looking out for you, why don't you go show Judy's parents…they'll be proud too."

The smile leaving his face, K nodded and picked up the tail end of the fish. With Ark at the head they returned to their camp, situated off of the lake. Their shelter consisted of a series of tents made of raw hide. There was no fire; they had not had one for almost a week which meant the fish would have to be eaten raw. Coming upon the camp all dusted by the gently blowing snow, K called out to rouse people out of their tents.

Out came many, to see what all the noise was about and to see what their new leader wanted. The group looked dismal under their fur-lined hoods, bodies bulky and asexual under enormous layers of skins and furs.

In front of Ana and Keith, Judy's parents, K dropped the enormous fish at the feet of the clan's eldest members. "My token to you, share this with the rest. May you find your spirit's strength," K said sternly and watched his clan family gather round.

They both nodded gratefully. "Just as your father predicted, you're a born leader Claude," said Judy's father, face weathered but green eyes gleaming brightly. "There was a reason you were bitten by the wolf and saved by a mammoth; I knew it meant great things."

Yes, the wolf and the mammoth. K recalled this story a handful of times. He didn't really remember the event but he'd heard of it. When he was only a small child a stampede of mammoths ran close by their village. They were being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. Having wandered away from the secure area of his cave, he too became the object of prey for the wolves. But just as one sunk its teeth into his leg a giant mammoth charged the wolf and saved his young life. From that day forward his father had come to believe that his totem was that of the wolf, seeing as he was branded with the scars to prove it.

"He was just lucky the whole pack did not jump on him, or I'd be the leader now," said a spiteful voice.

It was Reiji the only female hunter among the clan, the one that bore the fox spirit. Her quick-wit and strong demeanour was not tested by the men in their group. It was after all the female that was the symbol of strength among the clan.

"Mind your tongue girl," demanded Bill, another male in the group.

"Oh be quiet," she barked back. "At this rate we will all be dead and frozen because you all choose to follow _his_ path. We are going to starve."

"That will be enough!" spouted Judy. "Now is not the time Reiji dear."

K's blue eyes landed on his promised mate, Judy. Although she was best friends with Reiji, recently she got in her way. He could have said a few words to Reiji but he wasn't in the mood to play her games today. She was lucky because often she had to dodge a rogue spear when she pushed his limit. In his mind Reji was just bitter because she had yet to be promised to another, but all feared the woman warrior. "I will follow my father's wishes," K said and simply walked away, feeling their eyes all burning at his back.

He crawled into his own shelter. He would not eat today. Reiji was right, it was more important to feed his clan family first. Instead he began to remove the straps from his legs to dig under the clothes and remove the wet grass. He'd have to let this dry and re-use it before moving again. Once it was all removed he burrowed under layers of furs, still wearing his coat of skins and fur hat. Rest was what he sought even if he shivered himself to sleep.

Then the dreams came…

In his dreams, he saw a figure…it looked like a man. He was always fishing by the water's edge, under the hot sun. There was no snow here and it was as green as anything he'd ever seen. The man had long wavy brown hair, but never would he turn around and show his face. Not once. No one else ever showed up in this repeated vision and the man never seemed to notice him there, watching. Mmm, he would tilt his face towards the sun and feel its warmth, as if he were really there. His body blossomed like a flower, opening to soak up as much light as possible. He felt as if he were bathing in the warmest water, waves washing all around him. Even in this enchantment he became aroused and his breath came faster. Eh? This was never a part of this dream before, his eyes fluttered open in silent alarm. He could feel a wonderful sensation. Oohh…" he murmured half sleepily.

"Sssh," crooned Judy, who was buried under the furs, attending to him.

Realising that this wasn't part of his dream, K laid back to enjoy it. It wasn't uncommon for her to come to him this way and he was delighted that he rarely had to ask either. She was after all his intended mate, yet they have not had their first rites. Meaning they haven't been blessed by Aurora herself during a union of flesh, a sacred ritual undertaken by all clan members when they formed a marriage. But until that day came, finding pleasure in other ways was gratefully rewarding. Though, he often wondered how Judy never came to be with child from this kind of pleasure.

K's cold fingers found themselves gripped into Judy's blond curls under the covers. His release was emphasized by a loud sigh and a giggle from Judy. Once she tucked him away, she came to lie next to him, all bundled in her own winter garb, resting her head in the nook of his arm. K held her close and sighed with contentment, for now.

"I'm sorry that Reji is so callous my dear, really don't pay her any mind," Judy soothed.

K replied, "It's not your fault…really forget about it."

She did forget it, it seemed, when she changed topics. "Won't it be great when we finally find a place where we can shed our clothes and roam bare? A place where there is fruit on the trees and lots of free time for pleasures?" she whispered.

Feeling a smile tug at his lips, K said, "I want to find it right now, so that I can have your father do our ceremony." He pet Judy's hair softly.

"I wish we didn't have to wait for that…I want a child now. In case we don't make it, and my life ends up meaningless."

"We'll make it, just be patient Judy," he told her. "I want him too," K said. "He'll carry my blood and be leader one day too.

Judy gave a mock gasp, "How do you know it will be male?"

"Because, I know…trust me," he said with a smirk, turning onto his side and fingers groping past her layers of deer skin clothes. He found Judy's warm moist spot between her legs. He smiled devilishly when she gasped again and attempted to pull away.

"Not until our rites!"

"Sshh," K pleaded and stifled a laugh. "It isn't anything they haven't heard before." It wasn't like he was a virgin, but future to-be-mated pairs were off limits until their rites. Now, other women or men were perfectly acceptable. But it was believed that a child was blessed to both parents if a pair waited until their rites.

She moaned loudly, involuntary, as his fingers caused her sweet ache. "Maybe we won't live to produce a child, _she_ wouldn't mind. A god should understand hmm?" she murmured rocking her hips as if to guide those fingers deeper. "Oh, Claude I don't care about the rites, please just have me now!" Judy cried, climbing on top of him.

K removed his fingers and held her close as she lay on top. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but we might anger the heavens and right now it wouldn't be safe to give you a child until we find proper shelter and food." He felt a little guilty now. "We will follow the rising sun. The closer the sun, the warmer, don't you think?"

Her face momentarily held a sulky look and she huffed. "You're so stubborn Claude, but soon I'll be your leading woman," Judy said.

"You never answered my question..."

"Sure I suppose you're right, we'll follow the sun," she said and snuggled against Claude's chest. "I hope we meet some new people…it's so boring. I wonder if there is some soap root growing around her somewhere…what I wouldn't do for a bath."

K yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Claude? Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Behind his eyes K saw that dark-haired man again, he watched him fishing from a distance. It would be so nice to go fishing in a river like that. Soon, he told himself in his dream...very soon.

"Claude?"

He walked towards the man at the river, stripping out of his clothing piece by piece, letting the sun warm up his soul. Swimming, that's what he was going to do. That and take a closer look at his companion in his this vision. From somewhere in the distance he heard an echo… "Aww Claude, you always fall asleep…asleep…asleep…"

* * *

Somewhere else…

"I swear Hiro, if you stand around here fishing all day, we'll never get ready for the gathering."

Hiro, who sat on a rock, legs dangling over the edge, looked back at his brother Yuuji. "You're just hoping you find a mate that will put up with your laziness at the ceremony…really I don't see the big deal," he said nonchalantly. "Father thinks I'll unify our clans. Why does that have to be me?"

Yuuji scoffed and came to sit on the rock next to his brother, "Are you insane? You have the worlds most beautiful woman waiting for you…it's an honour to be paired with someone from the Uesugi clan. Besides, they invited us there for the gathering this year."

"It's a ceremony," Hiro reminded his brother, "and I feel like I'd only be doing this to make father and mother happy…"

Yuuji fixed a few loose strands of Hiro's long reddish-brown hair behind his ear tenderly, "Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for Ayaka?"

Hiro closed his eyes at his brother's touch, accustomed to male companionship that was very accepted within their clan. Not incest, because he would never go that far, but affections he accepted gratuitously. After all, he learned to kiss because of Yuuji. Their people, just like the Uesugi's believed in a god for every element of nature, there was even a god of love. Within the Nakano clan there was no discrepancy between male love and female love…both was a learning and appropriate process. For them, learning how to be proper lovers meant successful breeding. But it was customary for a man to have a wife and a sexual male companion as well, or even for the wife to have sexual female companionship. A man that chooses not to have a wife at all is looked on as wasting his life-given essence that the god Gaia—the stellar god of all living things—had given them.

"Of course I feel something for her, she's my chosen mate. But, I don't know…lately I've been having this dream. I'm here fishing and someone is watching me," Hiro turned around and pointed over by an oak tree a few paces away, "He stands over there and I have yet to clearly see his face." Dreams to him were _very_ important; he believed that a dream were messages from the gods themselves. "What does it mean?"

Yuuji contemplated this, "Do you think it's a spirit?"

Hiro nodded and sighed at the lack of nibbles today on his fishing line.

"Do you think he is a god himself?" Yuuji asked wondrously.

"I don't think so…he doesn't even look like us. His skin is lighter. But sometimes it's a wolf by the tree and sometimes it's a man. I wonder if it's his spirit animal."

"Hiro, it's alright to be nervous. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. Forget that I said anything…the gathering is not for two moon cycles from now. But it will be a long journey south so I'm glad the sun is hotter then it was yesterday. The escort should be arriving any day now too."

Pulling up the line Hiro agreed with Yuuji and urged for them to return to camp. The sun was indeed hotter and it felt wonderful. Even though the glaciers still harboured just north of them, buds on the trees were beginning to come forth here; hopefully they would bear fruit this year. Too long has the land been in a dormant state and maybe they wouldn't have to travel south to live if it lasted. For now the Nakano clan lived on meat and root vegetables. On lucky days it was fish. Even part of their camp was made using mammoth bones and mud, constructed to build small huts for storing. Their main camp was in a cave like most tribes, it was the best assurance to keep the elements out. And this cave was enormous enough to fit a group of at least one hundred people, but sometimes Hiro felt like he had no privacy. He could hear things constantly, tool making, mumblings, scratching sounds, but, he did enjoy the sounds of pleasure. It would make his body ache and he too would pleasure himself.

There was nothing to be ashamed of…

Often one of the women would visit him and share his cot, he didn't mind at all...seeing as he was eager to learn to be the best mate-lover he could. And they showed him the ways, sometimes one of the men showed him too in the dim light of the cave. Sometimes women became with child before their rites, but to the Nakano clan this meant that one of the Gods had blessed them instead. This was perfectly acceptable, and that woman became even more sought after. A man knew that his child wasn't created unless they had the ceremony in the springtime at the Uesugi camp, and spring was noted when new plants began to grow. It was very important to have this ritual and join mates together with ceremony.

It was after all the epitome of their survival.

* * *

**A/N:** Will post again soon! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Visitors**

As the evening sun began to make it's decent into the western horizon a few days later, Hiro sat alone enjoying his peace and quiet near the main cave. Everyone else was busy and thus, he found a few moments of tranquility as he worked on his herbs and plants. Medicinal herbs and plants, offerings from the gods, which had special powers to heal—Hiro had learned curative from his mother. Sure he was a hunter as well, just like all males in their clan, but he was also considered very smart. That intelligence was not wasted on just minimal tasks; it was used to make people better as well. Often the Uesugi tribe would come, calling for his or his mothers' assistance, since they did not have a healer among them. Instead they depended solely on prayer, which in his opinion didn't always seem to work.

Hiro lifted a bladder full of hamaboufuu root, a decoction with hot water and drank. It was a tuberous plant that also aided in joint pain and arthritis, but it served well as a tea too. He also tested some of the stuff himself, seeing what kind of reaction they would have on his body…sometimes the results made him sick for days. But as his mother told him, it was part of the art of healing. Often he gave the substance to Yuuji to test, because he was usually more than willing to participate. Besides, Hiro thought it made up for Yuuji's lack of assistance, his slothfulness.

Hiro smirked at his thoughts of his brother as a sloth and looked around. He squinted as he spotted a few new faces approaching their camp, south from the plains. The front-man strode tall, with a youthful, yet halcyon gait. From where he sat Hiro noticed the mass of coal black hair, kept short. By the talisman he wore (which swung back and forth around his waist and the beads around his neck), he could tell that he was a spiritual man. Hiro also knew that the talisman was a carving of a coyote, for this man was indeed full of devilment. It was told that the coyotes howled while his mother gave birth to him, or at least that was what Hiro's mother had told him. But even though this was a dynamic man, he was also respected because he was the youngest son of the Uesugi's clan chief…Papa as he was called. Hiro paused in his task and watched as Tatsuha's long swaying robes of weaved material dusted off the moist ground. A product made by his sister Mika, who was a clothes maker.

Tatsuha though, did not come alone. With him were two others, one which Hiro recognized as Tatsuha's older brother, Eiri. The other he recognized as Tohma a man of counsel, all from the Uesugi clan. Hiro thought at times Tohma resembled a female. But he had been proven wrong when he'd gone to his first ceremony gathering, in which the man had his rites with Mika—both being naked at the time of vows.

But these men had blond hair which varied in hue. Eiri's was three dimensional like a golden swaying field of wheat, with eyes to match—which was rare in this region. And Tohma's was a muted blond, more like soft platinum. Both also wore travelling robes of dark bead-hemmed cloth and animal skin. Hiro concluded they looked tired from a long journey, quite the contrast from Tatsuha's zealous stride.

By now a messenger had run to inform his father, Hikaru, the Nakano Clan chief. As the trio entered the rocky camp, Hiro quickly filled a leather pouch full ashitaba and tied it closed. It seemed as though Tatsuha had spotted him in his tranquil working spot, because they headed his way. Hiro stuffed the ashitaba into a small pouch with other medicines and stood.

Hiro placed his hands together and bowed, as was the custom. "I am one of Gaia's humble servants," he said, holding his stance.

The others bowed back in the same fashion and all said, "May Gaia bless us."

All straightened and Tohma was first to speak, "We've come as messengers of the Uesugi clan, as children of Kiyoshi—"

"—since when are you only messengers? You are our beloved guests!"

The group all looked over to see Hikaru and his wife Cho, Hiroshi's parents. Somewhere behind them Hiro noticed his older brother curiously following them, along with many other people.

His parents stood both bundled up well in skin and furs. Cho wore something more like a skirt with leggings underneath, feet completely wrapped in soft hide but her long dark hair flowed behind her. Hikaru, with greying short hair, wasn't a tall man but what he lacked in height he made up for in dedicated leadership. Both of his parents also wore their totems proudly, Hikaru the red-eyed crane of independence and Cho the otter, which ultimately meant the healer. As with all people, a spirit animal was thought to guide them throughout a life cycle. Sometimes it was gods that told them what spirit animal guided them, and sometimes they got selected by that animal themselves. For Hikaru and Cho they wore their totems painted on the back of their hands, and on their clothes from the dye of a red figwort plant.

Tatsuha smiled at the joviality of the Nakano chief and said, "Just as you are our guests within the Uesugi camp, but today I am your servant. Please take this..." He looked over at Eiri. "Brother?"

Eiri, who didn't seem happy to be here, untied a leather pouch from his waist, "Compliments of our father…it's full of soyo."

"Oh, the mulberry trees in the south are already producing their precious leaves I see," exclaimed Hikaru. Soyo came from the leaves of these trees and could be steeped with boiling water. It made a tea that was a symbol for aiding thirst and over all well-being for the body, but it had tons of medicinal purposes too. Right now though, it was peace offering as well as gesture of long life.

"We thank you," said Cho pleasantly.

As Eiri began to hand it over to the chief, a short male with a frock of brown hair appeared before Hikaru as if he'd emerged out of thin air. This man had from the recesses of the camp, unbeknownst to anyone else; ran with the stealth of a panther. Although he was fast he had appeared quietly to accept the gift. "Yuki," he breathed almost dreamily, slightly out of breath.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Tohma and Cho at the same time, both being surprised by the sudden appearance of this boy.

"_Shuichi_…" Hiroshi groaned. "That gift is not for _you_." He gave his father a sympathetic look. Actually he knew why Shuichi had come flying out of the cave, it was Eiri. Or as Shuichi called him, Yuki, which was a nickname Eiri had given himself. The first time his best friend had laid eyes on Eiri was a moment similar to this one. About ten years ago, Eiri and his father had come to greet and guide them on a journey for his first ceremony gathering. He had only been a child at the time, but after that gathering Shuichi talked of nothing else except Yuki. And for the last ten years, both grown up…Shuichi developed more than just fascination for the man. Only it was hard to tell if Yuki carried out the same feelings for Shuichi. But none of the less, Shuichi was direly persistent and he _made_ himself known in Eiri's presence.

"I know that Hirooo," Shuichi sang. "I just wanted to be the one to hand it to the chief," he lied and passed the offering to the leader. But he turned back blinking with big eyes and grinning goofily at Yuki. "I bet you're extremely tired from your journey. Did you see any bears? I heard they migrated south because their land is being swamped with water. The glacier to the north is melting, did you know that? If it floods out our cave, can I come live with you—"

"—please be quiet." Eiri stopped the boy, looking quite flummoxed.

Hiro choked on a snicker along with Tatsuha, Tohma cleaned under a nail and pursed his lips.

"You all must be tired. Come along and eat something. Someone will set up a cot for you to sleep, since you'll be staying with us until we leave for the ceremony," the chief told the group.

"Yes…father insisted we escort like usual," Tatsuha offered and turned to face Hiro, "Ayaka sends you Kiyoshi's wish."

Feeling his stomach flop, Hiro blushed a little and thanked Tatsuha for relaying the message. Kiyoshi was Uesugi's family god, the god of purity in which they believed existed in a spring near their home. And its wish was unity among the people. This is what Hiro had come to learn growing up. But it was odd, everytime people mentioned this ceremony he felt a wave of knots in his stomach or like he'd eaten a dozen live butterflies. But as Yuuji had mentioned, the ceremony wasn't for another two moon cycles…which meant this Uesugi bunch would be here for quite awhile. That ought to make Shuichi happy, Hiro thought amusedly for a moment. He would have Yuki to torture until the next full moon.

* * *

Scooping up a handful of snow K ate it to hydrate himself, slowly letting it melt on his tongue before swallowing. He was so tired and weary, so was the rest of the group that no one wished to rise yet from their tents. But he was the first one up and packing up his weapons and tools for another long day of walking. K was determined to find warmer land, which he was positive was getting closer. Five days of travel, proved to show more life the farther they went. He was confident they were descending the glacier! But it was not easy to find a way down without killing yourself, they had to watch out and be careful. So K decided to follow a path, a path he didn't realize a river ran through under the ice.

As he wandered off to relieve himself, he stood looking over in the distance. From here he saw land and he was so eager to plant his feet on its soil! He didn't see the brightness of snow or ice in the distance anymore…it was a tremendously hopeful sight. But it was a few miles down at least, maybe another whole day, he thought as he headed back to get people moving. When he got there it seemed Judy was already up and backing out of Ark's tent, her hands clutching an herb pouch.

"Oh, Claude…you're up early," she said surprised.

"I want to get moving," K said firmly and asked, "Is Ark awake?" He looked on curiously. This wasn't what he thought it was, was it? Even if it was Judy belonged to Aurora first, he really didn't have a say. Still there were social standards.

"Why?" she wondered quickly.

K gave her a puzzled look, "So I can see if he's ready to get going."

"Yes, he's awake…I just gave him a drink with some cranesbill—"

"—is he unwell?" K injected worriedly.

"It was a stomach ache…nothing to worry about I don't think," Judy assured and stood up coolly. She came over and pulled him down for a quick kiss and hug. "I should go help my parents get ready…let's make it to the bottom today shall we?"

K noted Judy's tender mouth. "I intend to my sweet blossom."

"Good, I want our ceremony as _soon_ as possible," she replied eagerly and walked off.

* * *

Later that day the tribe meandered their way down the cliffs of ice and rock that seemed to go on forever. They made use of sharp sticks and their backsides to get through some slippery areas. On the last mile as they walked ahead of everyone else, K looked over at Ark to see how he was doing. He seemed alright to him he didn't look peaked or anything, K thought and asked, "Feeling better?"

His long time friend blinked and cast his eyes at K, "Was I sick?"

"Stomach trouble? I bet you just need to eat…look down there." K pointed with his gloved hand, puffing with exertion, "Trees."

Ark nodded and smiled at K, "Should be some food in there."

"Do you think we finally found land without the ice?" K wondered hopefully.

"It sure looks that way, but let's not get too confident," Ark advised, eyes lingering on K for a moment. It seemed as if he wanted to say more but didn't.

K gazed at Ark back for a moment too. "What is it? Does Reiji have a plan to murder me or something?" He could always tell when something was bothering Ark.

"Have I ever told you that…that I always wanted to be just like you." Ark said mysteriously, looking back to make sure no one over heard them.

Surprised, K laughed. "Ha! Yeah, you tell me that everytime I land the final blow in a hunt," he clamoured with amusement. Even though he was good at hunting, Ark surpassed him in all ways when it came to fishing, although he would never admit that. But Ark wasn't laughing along with his usual banter, K looked away feeling uneasy. He wondered what Ark's problem was and slung an arm over his friends' shoulder, "You don't want to be like me, trust me. I like you just the way you are."

Although it was normal, today Ark shied away out from K's predilection and looked behind him. "Soon, you'll be mated...it's like only yesterday we were boys. And you have…you have the one thing…" _That I don't_, Ark thought bitterly. "Forget I said anything Claude."

Yeah, no kiddingK thought and looked back to see what Ark was looking at. He spotted Judy watching them closely and waved to her cheerfully. But his smile vanished when he turned back to see where he was going. K frowned, something wasn't right…

* * *

**A/N**: Even with all the added info I just want to say I'm no expert and I only write for fun as a hobby. Story telling is the best, I hope to entertain with this, even tho there may be times it's too graphic or characters seem weird XD...I'm such a worry wort I swear. But I get nervous posting any fics that I write up lol. So keep an open mind I'll post some sites I've been using as reference...they have been so useful for ideas etc.

**Reviewer:**

Niyari - Thank you SO much for your lovely comment! I do hope to keep up the tone of and feel of the story. It can be trying at times, writing something were I have to pretend everyone is primal again lol. So yup all this primal talk is on purpose XD I got the whole thing plotted and lots written. I hope you continue to enjoy, even tho often the characters might seem strange lol. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Questioning a God's Power**

Finding the river that ran through the glacier, the Winchester clan followed it to discover god-given land! Although, the soil was wet as a swamp due to the rapid melting, quickly the brood moved along, making distance between them and the glacier. If one were to look, it just seemed like they were looking up a slope of a mountain. But ahead of them is what mattered most, the woods they wandered into. Night was coming, so they had to find shelter and quickly.

"I don't think we can set up tents on this soil Claude," said Judy's father, who pulled a chunk of bark off the tree and placed it in a pouch, under his bear skin parka.

K sighed and ran a dirty mitt over his tousled hair, "Yeah, I know. We'll have to wait for daybreak on those rocks I think." It was the only thing around to keep them off the mud for awhile. He feared what he'd feel like by morning.

"Argh! You led us into a bog you idiot!" cried Reiji, eyes flashing with rage.

K glared back at her, brows knotted with anger.

"But he lead us to land Reiji…we won't have to endure much longer, have faith," spoke Judy's mother.

"It's alright, let her complain," K suggested with a wave of his hand, playing it cool. "Instead of whining Reiji, why don't you listen to your spirit and hunt us some food?"

Reiji straightened with idle fury; she narrowed her eyes and stormed off. How dare he throw her totem at her that way!?

Everyone watched her leave and Ark spoke up, "She's just tired and hungry…tomorrow things will look different I'm sure."

"Yes," Judy said quietly, eyes glancing from Ark to K.

When all was quiet, K climbed up onto a large boulder with a large piece of pine tree bark and tore off soft sweet parts with his teeth. He sat huddling his knees to his chest to keep in what body heat he could, although it was warmer down here than it was on the ice. Still, he ached internally and externally as he kept watch over everyone situated close by. Maybe he'd sleep some, but he'd rather make sure the group was safe in case any large animals came around. This was after all foreign land. He wasn't sure how far they'd travelled; all he knew was to follow the rising sun. And right now, it was hard to hear with the roar of the rushing river close by but at least his ear drums returned to normal in the last few days. K thought about his parents, he missed them terribly and looked up to see a sliver of a moon, which would be full in the next few days. This he knew. He reclined on the rock and watched the moon above, wishing he was on a field; hunting. Ideas swam through his mind about making weapons, but he also wondered if his parents could see him now from up there among the stars. He wished he could ask them about his recurring dream; his mother had been so full of knowledge, she could have explained it to him.

But as peaceful as this night was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something erroneous was happening around him. It was foreboding this sense and he wondered what it was. He thought of Ark and why he was over reacting today. Why had he looked at him that way? What was on his mind? K swallowed the fibrous bark and sighed. No. It was nothing, he concluded, just the results from lack of sleep, food and warmth. Nothing made sense while they roamed like a nomads; he needed to find shelter—a home, as soon as possible.

Or this is what K wanted to believe.

* * *

In the next few days, K led them even further south, the stench of wet earth thick and dank all around them. They walked easily a good twenty miles a day and the group seemed even grimmer than before. Their clothes and shoes were clogged with cold black mud, which seemed to make its way up their legs as they shambled along. It chilled right to the bone. Even though they could build fire now with all the wood around, it didn't seem to matter. By the time they started moving again, they would be back in ankle deep mud.

Roar!

Everyone stopped dead and gaped at the large brown bear that stood ahead of them. It was mangy, muddy and it looked hungry. It opened its maw and gave a feral growl, displaying a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Before anyone could blink, it charged right after Judy.

She screamed and turned to run, but the thick mud prevented a quick dash. She fell to her knees and tried to scramble to get away, crawling with all her effort. "I can't die…not yet!" she cried.

"NO!" hollered Ark wildly and dove after the bear. He jumped onto the bear's back, grabbing onto its fur with a death grip.

K moved fast and went after the bear with his spear, but just as he reached within striking distance the beast reared, making him stumble and land on his rear in the mud. It tried to shake Ark off wildly and fell over in its struggle, pinning the dark-haired man to the ground. But the mud cushioned his fall and all who had spears readied them until a rabid cry pierced the day.

"Eeee…yah!"

Everyone, even the bear, turned to see Reiji.

It roared angrily at her.

"The heavens brought you and you're mine to slay!" she cried, striking the animal right through the heart with an experienced aim. The bear's soul immediately lifted from its eyes and it ran off to escape the humans…to die in peace.

The clan gave chase to finish it off, including K. It was the way of survival, animals provided food. Praising their god, the tribe gave thanks for the meat she delivered to them in their most dismal hour. Slicing open the belly with a very sharp piece of flint, K found the prize. It was the liver which was still deliciously warm, dripping with fresh blood. He held it up for the group to see, a symbol of his leadership, a reminder. The clan cheered, happiest they'd been in many, many days. As a rule chiefs got first bite of this trophy and K took it gratefully, the meat sliding down his throat with a loud gulp. He decided Ark would get the next bite and looked for him…only he wasn't with them. Suddenly he worried about Judy and backtracked.

Running back K stopped short; there they were lying in the mud holding each other as Judy shivered from her fright. K blinked and stood there awkwardly. Feeling suddenly jealous and enraged; he launched his spear, which landed inches from Ark's head in the mud.

He'd missed on purpose…

"Oh Claude!" Judy cried and pushed past Ark, rushing to K and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I was so scared!"

"The bear didn't get too far," he said scruffily, his eyes levelled on Ark in narrowed query. "I brought _you_ this," K added coolly and held out the raw meat, which was still steaming on his palm.

Ark, who looked as if he ate a sour berry stood up and took the prize K offered. "Thank you…_friend_," he said tightly, taking the gift and walking off quickly towards the group without another word.

K's eyes followed after him closely and then went back to Judy. "Come on lets go see about salvaging as much as we can of that bear." He turned around and knelt in the mud, offering a piggyback to Judy so she wouldn't have to walk no more.

Gratefully she climbed on and wrapped her muddy arms around his neck.

* * *

A whole day had been spent working on the bear, making sure to attain anything useful that they could carry for a couple of days. It was too bad that some of it could only be left for scavengers because they had no real fire for smoking or a place to store it. But the next day brought them to a new setting. Out of the swamp they found flat barren land, the ground was soft but not soaked. In the distance were green hills and beyond that a ridge of rock. To the east hints of a body of water filled the air with a salty breeze and the sun brought warmth that kissed their faces. It would be an ideal place to set up camp for awhile…for a rest. It was also close to the large rapid river they were following from the glacier.

"We'll stop here," K announced and stabbed his spear into the earth like a marker, dropping his pack to the ground. He looked around and sniffed the air with closed eyes. Somewhere close by flowers bloomed; he could smell their fragrance on the breeze.

"Crocuses near by," Judy said coming up behind him. "Strong willed little flowers, reminds me of you."

K smiled and turned to look at her, "What do you think? It's not a bad place to call home for a little while hmm? We have the river, there has to be some life around here and I see plants growing everywhere. Do you think you can find medicinal growth here?"

"You always know how to sweet talk a girl," she said cheerfully. "And yes, this isn't bad but it will get wetter around here soon. We can't stay for too long."

"Yea, I know. But for now, we could stay put until the moon leaves and comes back again. It'll give us a chance to have our rites…Aurora could bless us with a child," K said eagerly, leaning in and nosing along Judy's neck. He wanted to give her what she asked for and he wanted the one thing he couldn't have until the ritual was performed.

Judy shivered at the touch; Claude was always able to touch her in just the right way. "Yes…yes of course. Let's set up camp right away I don't want to wait a moment longer." She _couldn't_ wait a moment longer. She cast a culpable look at his cerulean blue eyes. "Please don't be angry with Ark, I didn't think we were going to make it this far…I got scared," Judy pleaded, watching him for a moment before she strode off.

K stared after her, Judy, destined to be his mate just like his parents were destined, because of his and her grandparents and so forth. It was tradition and it appeased their god, Ark knew that too. Judy wasn't his possession; no woman in their clan solely belonged to one man. Firstly, she belonged to Aurora—the female that came in the likeness of the god herself. But Ark would have to find his own mate that was it! He had to stop pining after Judy, she was his. Or, K liked to think so. Normally close friends didn't interfere with one's intended mate and satisfied themselves with other partners. Why did he have to start this? Judy would carry _his_ child and continue the linage, that's what mattered…didn't it?

The blond hated all the questions he had in his mind!

Feeling his skin prickle, K looked over to catch Ark staring his way. It was as if Ark's hawk spirit was looking straight into his soul, watching the wolf. Everything was getting complex; suddenly it felt as if he was losing his best friend. Why couldn't it just be the way it used to be, why did it suddenly change? Was it because he'd become chief? Was Ark jealous of him?

If he only knew he'd gladly let him have it…

K knit his brows together before bending to unload his pack. He wouldn't give it another thought, Judy and he would be tied by the heavens and they would obey their god-given task before them. Ignoring Ark, he went about setting up camp for himself and for the others. He gathered wood and created a pit with rocks for a fire. Bunching up a stack of tinder, K used his flint and a gold type of shiny stone (pyrite). Smacking them together with precision he'd learned since he was a child, a spark jumped into the bed of tinder. Bending to blow, he stoked the flame and began adding the kindling.

When a fire was burning hot, he ordered all the bear meat to be cooked right away. Tonight they would feast! Off went some to find wood for a spit, their spirits already higher with the prospects of bellies full of juicy meat.

By sundown the flat acre of land was riddled with human life. Tents constructed snugly over beds of grass and leaves, furs lined the insides and were filled with their tools and belongings. Some had already gone to the river to wash the grime from their bodies and clothes. A few even dug out old projects and hummed a tune while working.

And somewhere in the distance Reiji practiced her slingshot.

* * *

In the Nakano camp Sakano drew a picture on the stone wall of the moon. He had, what one would call, a chart mapped out on the wall with charcoal. It told him the sequence of the moon, from new to waning crescent, its cycle. The moon was very important for perceiving when seasons would change, or when salmon were spawning or when tides would be high or low. It also symbolized purity; they would sing songs about it and tell tales of gods that dwelled upon its ivory surface.

It told them when the time came for their yearly journey south to the Uesugi camp for the "gathering", or as many called it the ceremony. Couples or people that have reached mating age between the camps would be joined under the full moon as mates, man and woman. By the time they reached the Uesugi camp it would be close to another full moon. It would take at least two weeks to travel there and then they would spend the next two weeks preparing for the festivities—a whole twenty-nine days Sakano had charted on this wall.

"Everything is almost packed Sakano," said a younger boy.

Sakano looked over at Suguru who was simply dressed in deerskin pants and covered in a sewn leather top. His feet were wrapped in bear skin, fur-side in, lashed tightly with sinew. In his small hands he held a pouch full of flint rock and igneous stones for knapping. Suguru, with the spirit of a shimarisu (the chipmunk), was a fine tool maker as well. He was the only one in camp that was skilled and precise enough to make a needle out of bone, and the only one that made the best sewn leather garments.

Sakano; ruled by his nervous rabbit totem replied, "I just know when we decide to leave, we'll have forgotten something."

Suguru sighed, "I'll make sure we don't."

There was a ruckus and Shuichi came barrelling past them, knocking into Sakano and causing his charcoal to create an askew moon.

Sakano's eyes rounded and he bellowed before tears spilled down his cheeks. "Someone is always messing up my work!" he cried.

"I'm sorry," begged Shuichi, looking around frantically. "But have you guys seen Yuki?"

"I suspect he's hiding from you," Suguru said smugly.

Shuichi looked aghast. "Yuki wouldn't hide from _meee_," he squealed with delightful disillusionment. He left the cave and dashed off somewhere else in his hunt.

Truth be known, Yuki was indeed hiding at the back of the cave, out of the sunlight, using a piece of charcoal himself. By the light of a small flame on a torch doused with fat, he drew and created symbols on a dried out piece of leather. The images told stories of love, between their gods and nature—even made up people. Expression was Yuki's release in life, he was born to imagine and imagine he did. But he found he couldn't concentrate when Shuichi was constantly milling around him, perched by his feet, trying to watch what he did all the time. The boy didn't know when to be quiet either; he sang little songs that made Yuki want to scream.

But then…sometimes he felt it was more annoying to listen to everyone else's yammering that he wished it was Shuichi talking instead. He just couldn't win. Over the years, he'd managed to keep his growing affections towards the rambunctious Shuichi a secret. Even to Shuichi himself. But Yuki was sinfully guilty of using the boy as a pleasure outlet. Whenever he wanted liberties, he could count on Shuichi to offer it and he didn't want to admit, but he loved the feeling of being contained by the boy's body. Ever since the first time they did it, he couldn't stop wanting it.

Now he was cursed...

Cursed with having a crazy Shuichi after him all the time, oh yeah, Tatsuha thought it was hilarious. And Tohma, well, if he knew he never said a word but Yuki didn't care. His Papa though, the leader of the Uesugi clan, he had a different plan for him. He too was to be joined with a mate, chosen for him by his father. She was a girl within their clan, her name was Sakura. She was as beautiful as the cherry blossoms in full bloom on a warm spring day. She was Ayaka's first cousin and both were skilled in dance. Together they shone, both bearing the spirit of the boar—the life giving power of the sun.

But Yuki did not love her.

He also hadn't told Shuichi about it either when they got to spend a few moments together lately, talking. Yuki hoped his brother would be quiet and not tell Shuichi and break his heart. Sighing, Yuki decided he couldn't concentrate on his story any more. Instead he grabbed a pipe and filled it with a pinch of moist mullein and coltsfoot. Using the nearby torch he lit the contents and inhaled happily. He wandered past a fretful looking Sakano and out to the entrance of the cave. The sun was gone from the sky and above was the moon. The mullein soothing his lungs, he watched the stars above, not hearing Tatsuha approach behind him.

"Evening brother," he offered, "Why do I get the feeling you're wishing you could run as far from here as possible?"

Puffing on the pipe and exhaling nosily was enough answer for Tatsuha.

"It's never too late to change your mind you know?" Tatsuha advised. "Dad won't like it but what do you care? He'll just make me leader instead of you."

Yuki scoffed, "Like I care?"

"You never wanted to be leader, I know. I'm just teasing, you know I love you brother. Kiyoshi loves us too."

"Shut up," Yuki demanded at his brother's sappy 'love' talk and added, "I'm surprised you're not trying to sneak into that bohemian's cot?"

"Ryuichi?" Tatsuha asked and 'tsk'd' behind his teeth, "Don't go there."

Yuki smirked now that he'd hit Tatsuha's nerve, "I hear he's quite busy late at night. No wonder he sleeps in so late."

"Shut up!" Tatsuha cried. "It's…not like that…he's just…expressive. I can't help it that he thinks spiritual men are off limits. I told him I'd take him on a celestial journey…but that still didn't work," the youngest Uesugi explained. "I just need—"

"—new tactics." Yuki cut in. "I wonder where he got the idea that holy men can't pleasure though."

Tatsuha looked around sketchily, "His followers, I don't know how he does it." His dreams of creating a new clan with Ryuichi were still so far from his grasp! The young man sighed.

Yuki shook his head at this nonsense.

From a distance Hiro listened to the two brothers talking, he'd just been here admiring the moon, avoiding people, thinking. Yuki seemed to feel exactly how he did about this ceremony, it made him wonder. Hiro took a drag off of a rolled leaf also filled with mullein and inhaled pensively and thought about the man in his dreams.

Unexpectedly in the distance, a wolf howled.

* * *

Wolves howled at the moon outside as K lay Judy down inside their tent, eagerly removing her best pieces of matrimonial clothing. Their rites had been performed by Judy's loving father; blessed by Aurora's guidance. Now, they were wrapped up in each others embrace to share bodies, souls, to unite their spirits under the eyes of Her. Mmm, K inhaled her scent, skin which was fresh and bathed with soap root and lavender. Her hair was soft and clean and lips pink and wet, he nibbled on them with haste as he ran hands over mounds of her flesh.

Outside celebrations of their union commenced, cheerful voices echoed into the night.

If K wasn't so eager, feeling that ache that he'd failed to satisfy for so long, he might've wondered why Judy was not as impassioned.

Judy lay there letting the man pleasure her, accepting his kisses, sighing at his loving touches like a puppet. Inside she already had what she desired, deep inside of her, where Claude already thrust into passionately. She was not saddened to unite with Claude, she loved him dearly, and she loved Ark dearly too. She wanted to do what was right, and K was chief, not Ark. It was her destiny to be female chieftain. But in a moment of weakness, she betrayed him…even though she had that god-given right. Ark was understandably off limits. She could never tell Claude, oh no, never! Instead she moaned out, urging her new mate on, the timing of this union couldn't have been better. Now she could carry the child within a reasonable timeframe, Claude would never know. Nothing could be fixed now, the deed was done. Even as Claude's lips crushed against her own, she questioned their god's power. It feared her to feel this way and inside her heart she knew Ark was the one that gave her a child. Being in tune with her body changes, she knew before the ritual that Aurora couldn't have given a child…they did.

But it was a theory she was keeping to herself...for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Some drama is beginning to unfold, a triangle between K, Ark and Judy...it will have more impact later tho Although I don't really see Judy as evil or anything...I actually like K and Judy. I love K and Ark too XD! But yeah my weakness is K and Hiro. I can't say the same for Hiro and Ayaka tho. I dunno why...well I could but you don't want to hear my long winded theory about that lol! I'm working on this fic, so I'll post again soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I really really want to apologize for not being able to update sooner. Something was wrong with FF and I couldn't upload nothing for the last few days. Had me a bit worried to be honest, I couldn't even contact the admin because it kept giving me a "Server Not Found" message. But YAY it worked now!

Also I want to apologize for not realizing that Anon reviewers were disabled. I had NO idea! Because at one time they were on. FF must have changed it long ago, and I never realized it XD Thanks to Dancing Coconuts for pointing this out! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Wolf Appears**

Into the morning sun K crawled out of his tent, satisfied, sleepy eyed, and walked towards the river to bathe and drink. After being away from fresh running water for so long, he enjoyed the freedom. He was also looking for some slate which could notoriously be found around river beds. The metamorphic rock, although flaky, made excellent tips for spears, sharp throwing projectiles and cutting tools. Now that he was situated and not on the move, he could do more things he found contentment in—that was making weapons and preparing for a massive hunt. Since he was a boy he'd managed and orchestrated some of the clan's most successful hunts, the wolf inside of him very strong. But his mind wasn't on only hunting; it was also on the abundance of sexual pleasure that was now at his disposal. With a simple request he could have his new mate right in the middle of day. He was chief, it was expected. The men smiled and boasted, the women giggled and smirked…it was exactly how it should be.

Things were definitely improving.

K peeled off his thick first outer fur when he felt his six senses kick in. Craning his neck back, he looked behind him, into rows and rows of thick trees. But there was nothing. Making sure it wasn't another bear or some other hungry lowland beast, K studied the bush meticulously. He spotted naught and turned back to his task at hand. He dropped the fur onto the bank and removed the rest of his garments. Standing, he toed the water and gasped at its coolness, the water was really cold. Besides it was rushing too fast from the melting glacier. Maybe he would wash at the edge instead of getting into it he thought and bent to scoop up a handful of water.

Fsstt!

His peripheral vision scarcely caught sight of some object whizzing past his ear, but he heard it, he felt it zip past fine hairs. Just as he turned around, now catching a glimpse of some movement in the trees, something struck his temple violently. Red flashed behind his eyes. The impact hit so hard it sent him stumbling into the river.

Into the cold water he fell, gasping, shocked by cold water...inhaling some of it. But K surfaced in the swift moving water unable to swim against the current or even to the shore. The river simply grabbed him and wouldn't let go, sending him sailing over churning peaks, which frothed and boiled angrily. His vision blurred in and out of focus and his body began to turn numb from the cold. He couldn't even feel the bruises, or scrapes delivered by the river bed and jagged rocks. Absolutely powerless, the river swept him along.

Death angels whispered in his ear. It was as if Aurora was beckoning to him.

But he had no time to think of dying; attempting in vain to get air into his burning lungs. Then in a moment of pure weightlessness he got all the air he wanted as he fell a few hundred feet over a waterfall...

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Yuuji laid back, arms behind his head, lazily blowing up at a dandelion fluff. He tried to see how long he could keep it up before it grounded or got away. The breeze was nil and the morning dew was all dried up by the sun, so it was cozy on the grass. Listening contently to the gurgling river close by, he could almost drift off to sleep. But he couldn't sleep when he felt that urge to empty his bladder come on strong.

He blamed Hiro and one of his wild concoctions this morning. Dokudami, fish mint or whatever medicine he drank had sent him to the bush much too frequently. Plus the stuff stank so badly of fish. Yuuji would be sure to tell Hiro when he came back from hunting rabbits nearby.

Only, he was so comfortable, it would take great effort to move and go to the washroom. He sighed and willed the urge to urinate to simply disappear and come back in a few hours. How could he be bothered to work on packing stuff to go on this journey in two days? His father and mother and those Uesugi folks seemed to have it all under control. Instead he thought of the gathering and wondered if he'd possibly find a mate. It seemed wishful thinking as Hiro always pointed out how useless he was. Like a sloth his brother called him the other day.

Yuuji wondered what a sloth was...

Sigh, he pulled out a blade of grass and slipped it between his lips. He nibbled on the sweet end and shrugged at his thoughts, perhaps they were right, he was a lazy bum. But how come he didn't feel bad about that? He chuckled, because _they_ were the ones being all uptight and working their lives away.

Win. Win.

Plucking another fluffy dandelion he waved it around to send a bunch of its bracts into the air. He blew at as many as he could until he felt dizzy and the urge to tinkle returning.

"Aww nuts," Yuuji complained, pushing himself up begrudgingly.

He wandered to the river to do his business. He stood on Hiro's favourite fishing rock and let it rip. Looking around he saw a trout jump under the shade of a willow tree across the bank and dragonflies jetting over the calmer surfaces. It was peaceful and quiet, just the way he liked it. Looking down the bank on the other side, he blinked. For a moment he thought he saw the body of a man? Or…was it a woman? There was so much hair. He looked harder into the crop of cattails growing at the side of the river. It was a human body! He felt cautious suddenly and bellowed for his brother, who couldn't be that far away.

What if it was a spirit or some evil entity, a monster?

"HIIIIROOOO!" he cried in vain and worked his way closer to the body on the shore. It looked so weird, was it human? He'd never seen hair so pale, bright like the sun…well, except those Uesugi people, but theirs was so short. A closer look proved that it was not woman, but the frame of a male. He'd never seen a man like this before, so gangly and long, pale and…Yuuji turned the man over and made a face at his bleeding wounds and naked body. He called again louder for his younger brother. As he waited, Yuuji found some nerve and thread a finger curiously through some of the matted yellow hair.

"Brother?"

Yuuji jumped away spooked from the body.

"What the blazes are you bellowing about? I had a hare within a foot until _it_ heard _you_ and ran off," Hiro exclaimed annoyed with his troublesome brother. He walked closer and stopped in his tracks when he saw what Yuuji was looking at. He was thunderstruck for a moment; Hiro immediately gazed over at the oak tree and back down at the yellow-haired man.

It couldn't be…

Shaking his head in bewilderment; he dropped his spear and knelt to inspect.

"Is he dead?!" Yuuji asked loudly.

Shocked by the scene, Hiro brushed hair aside from the man's long face, past blue lips and dug under his chin to feel for the life vein. It beat weakly, _very_ weakly. Hiro jumped up and barked at Yuuji, "Go get mom! Tell others to bring the radish root and lots of blankets, be quick Yuuji; this man doesn't have much time!"

Frantically, Yuuji ran off to obey his brother's urgent orders.

Kneeling back down Hiro thought, he was a thinker, and he thought of things in a common sense way that some thought odd. Like why did clouds turn grey? And how did fire burn? Where did stars come from and why did he dream? How did babies grow inside of women? He also thought of things like, if something was lodged, that with enough force the item creating the blockage would be blown out—exactly the same way when he blew a stone out of a pipe. This was how Hiro saw things once when he saved a young child when she choked on a chunk of meat. He'd grabbed her and forced the air out of her lungs, which consequentially drove the object out of the girl's throat. Saving her young life…

He was thinking of this now as he hauled the long naked man out of the reeds. Securing him on dry grass and covering him up with his buckskin poncho, he knelt and listened to the raspy breathing against his ear. Hiro thought it sounded as if the man's lungs were full of water, like one might be if congested with cold. But unable to grab him from behind, like the little girl, he had to press from the front. So he did, he pressed hard.

Nothing happened.

He pushed with more force, but still nothing. Hiro grit his teeth in frustration as to what to do. It seemed he felt a drive to save this man's life.

He felt as if he knew him…

_Why me?_

Shaking off that feeling again, Hiro wondered what if he gave the man some of his breath. Then his chest would be full of air and pressing down would be more affective, right? He would try it. As Hiro moved around so he could get a better position to cover the man's mouth with his, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he thought it was his brother and clan members but it wasn't. Instead he saw a beautiful grey wolf watching him from the oak tree; it sat with its moonlit eyes focused on him.

It was just like in his dream...

Unsure if he was dreaming now, Hiro continued his task anyways. He leaned in again and placed his mouth over the blonde's. He blew hard past cold lips, watching the chest rise and pulled away. Hiro went quickly back to the chest and pumped once really hard. He could hear the air being expelled from the lungs as well as a horrible gurgling sound as water bubbled out of the man's mouth. The man's diaphragm contracted by itself now to make him cough involuntarily. Hiro helped the man turn to his side so he could cough out more water or obstructions.

It was now that Hiro noticed the horrible blue colour of the stranger's body, looking very hypothermic. There was also a large gash on his thigh which bled steadily, plus large black welts randomly placed. The man's lip was split and he bled from a gash above his brow, not to mention one at his temple. Astonished, Hiro wondered from where he came? Obviously the river, but by the looks of him he wondered if he went over the White falls? That meant he came a pretty fair distance, because the river water wasn't as rushed down here as it was farther north.

He took notice of how different he looked from himself. Exotically long, cheekbones higher and lips that must have once been so pink. It looked as if he'd been starving and in need of nourishment. Questions filled Hiro's young mind.

"Where did you come from?" he asked whimsically, not expecting an answer. "Are you from my dream? Are you a spirit?" Maybe Gaia was testing him? Hiro had to wonder, if there was one of these foreign people, were there more?

"Hiro!" his mother called.

Hiro looked up to see his mother, brother, Sakano, Shuichi, and many other faces. "Please help me mother. This man's dying we _must_ do something. Where's the carrier? It'll make it easier to take him back to the cave," Hiro explained, but his father came forward, standing ahead of the rest. He stood with his hands on his hips, looking stern.

"My son, perhaps it's best we let Gaia claim him. His clan will come looking for him and they could mean to harm us in the process."

Taken aback Hiro tried to word something but failed.

"I know you want to help him, but he isn't one of us, he's…different…just look at his colouring," the chief said, his face expressionless.

"Father stop!" Hiro cried with shock, "You mean to say that the Nakano clan is nothing but a bunch of cowards? I'm sure that if his clan came looking for him that we could talk to them friendly—"

"—or they could just slaughter us my boy!"

Hiro shook his head. "You're wrong, he's injured and helpless and it's Gaia's wish that we help him. I thought all children on this land were blessed by Gaia and Kiyoshi." He looked at Eiri, Tohma and Tatsuha. "You even said so yourself!" Hiro cast a look at Shuichi that walked up to the scene but settled frustrated grey eyes on his father once more.

The chief went to speak again, his brows furrowing with Hiroshi's contesting. Then his mother spoke up, "I think Hiroshi is right my husband. We're not defenceless and powerless; we will _not_ run with our tails between our legs. Let us offer our knowledge to help a man that might die anyways, Hikaru…it could be Gaia's test. How can we let a living thing die…?" Tears welled in her eyes.

It was just as Hiro thought too. What if it was Gaia that brought this man here, Hiro couldn't ignore his visions. He gave his mother a faint smile; she always seemed understand him when his father did not.

The Nakano leader sighed and looked at his sentimental wife, "You are right Cho…Hiroshi, please keep watch over this man. Do _not_ let him out of your sight." Hikaru scanned the crowd, "Everyone, please lend my son a hand."

With that he walked away.

* * *

"Ark! Ark!"

Ark looked up from his task; he was knapping a piece of flint into a spear tip. Situated at the front of his tent, he sat peacefully on a blanket next to a small fire.

"Where is Claude? I haven't seen him all afternoon and he only said he was going to wash up by the river this morning," Judy questioned the sound of urgency in her voice.

Ark sighed at a distraught woman…even if he pulled the stars down from the heavens for her, she still thought about _him_, Claude. Why couldn't he just win? He got up and with a hand over his over his brow, he looked around for signs of a blonde head. Where the heck did K run off to now? There was nothing. "I don't know Judy, he'll be back I'm sure. Maybe he's just caught up exploring the area; maybe he's tracking a rabbit. Watch, he'll come back with a load of fish or have some new patch of herbs to tell you about. Men do these things."

Judy rolled her eyes at Ark's speech and thought about the child growing in her belly. She looked at Ark contemplatively and said, "I just have a bad feeling that's all. The chieftain shouldn't go off alone, it could be dangerous."

"He's a grown man Judy. He'll be fine, don't worry…if anything ever happened to Claude I'd take care of you," Ark offered truthfully.

She blinked at him, and then smiled softly; she had no doubt about that. Maybe one day she'd even tell him that the child inside of her was his. "Yes Ark, I know you will. You already have." Judy looked away and said, "I'm going to go ask Reiji if she seen Claude. Maybe she knows."

Ark nodded and watched the woman walk off. Frowning he sat back down at his station to continue the knapping, but he couldn't concentrate on the task no more. He stared off into the sun that was beginning to set in the west, its pink haze marking the sky as if daubed by a paintbrush.

Feeling restless now he got up and wandered towards the river, just for the hell of it he'd make it look as if he too was looking for the chief. Hrmph, Ark balled his fists by his side as he heard _their_ sounds of pleasures in his mind. It wasn't fair! He couldn't understand Judy. One minute she was in his tent, giving him tea to sooth his hunger pangs, the next undressing and riding him into the stars. Groaning Ark couldn't stop the throb that coursed through his loins. But Judy broke the rules…he wondered if She would be angry? Why couldn't Judy have waited until after the ritual? K might've decided to share if she wanted too…women were free to do as they wished after their rites. K didn't seem like he wanted to share and Ark couldn't blame him, but that wasn't the point.

But how could he resist when she'd come to him? How could he? He wondered how K ever managed to deal with that. Ark kicked at the rocks at his feet, "I must get over it!"

"Get over what?"

Ark spun on the voice and sighed when it was only Reiji. He didn't answer her.

"Get over what?" she repeated, crossing her arms over a deerskin pullover.

"Nothing," Ark said curtly, eyeing the slingshot that she'd obviously been practicing with and looping it onto her belt at her hip. "I was just out here looking for K…seen him anywhere?"

"Me, see _that_ buffoon? Nope," she said sweetly and turned to walk away. She wandered down the riverside, only she stopped and picked up a large rounded stone. "Oh a nice one for hunting buffoons," she muttered and placed the stone into a pouch. She stood up and turned around, "Oh by the way…you'll thank me Ark. You'll thank me, you just wait and see." She turned to walk off again and left Ark staring after her, stupefied.

* * *

**A/N:** Rivalry can be a nasty thing and poor K, I'm SO sorry K! I'm torturing my muse. But I don't think it's beyond Reiji's capabilities to do nasty things XD But maybe she did K a favour winks I got a comment on FF about how marriage is a more modern thing compared to prehistoric times. Of course! If I used the term marriage of course I don't mean it in the Christian sense... Anyways I'm no historian lol nor am I buff on word origins lol. This fic is just my sinful pleasure sorta, so I'm sure there are many things that seem out of place. Anyways, K and Hiro finally meet YAY, well more so in the next few chapters. More drama is to come, but some lovlies too Hiro is after a free spirit in this tale...

**Reviewers:**

Dancing Coconuts: Weee! I'm so happy you're enjoying my new fic. I really enjoyed the little history lesson and I'm sorry if I've used anything that seems out of place. It's very hard to remember to keep everyone and everything in a more simple concept, the modern world forgotten. I really didn't know that about Marriage. But as I said above.. I'm no expert lol. Feel free to educate me on anything hun! I love details. Any oh! U know I wondered what happened to anon reviews. It never occurred to me that it was disabled! Thanks so much for pointing that out! I really had no idea XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Not just a Dream**

Laughter floated out of a little boy like whimsical wind, swirling around space and carried across the land. His small blonde head was busy peeking under a rock in hopes of finding potato bugs. The sun warmed his back as tiny knees rested in the tall green grass. Far away was his mother, who didn't know he'd disappeared yet. With not a care in the world, the little boy wandered even further. He only stopped again when a red lady bug landed on his arm. It fluttered its red paper-thin wings until it stationed and began a trek towards his wrist.

"Claude honey?! Where are you?"

Not hearing his mother—or perhaps ignoring her calls—K sat down on the grass and let the bug crawl over his finger, then making a bridge so the tiny insect could travel onto his other hand.

It tickled!

Cheerful bales of mirth squealed from him as the tiny insect caused so much delight. So fascinating was the little bug, so red with black dots, that he was lost in his world of exploration. But so lost was he, that in the distance he failed to see a large herd of mammoths coming his way. The ground began to quiver as they got closer but he never looked up until they were within a few yards. Stunned, he felt the thunder under his feet now and looked up wide eyed—seeing a whole herd of mammoths come charging past. In awe he watched them—the magnificent beasts, so abundant with strength and giant tusks.

"Claude!"

This time he heard his mother's urgent voice and his real name; he turned to look but heard a panting orchestra approach. Looking back again he settled his sights on a pack of wolves, all closing in on him. Frightened to the spot, he whimpered with fear.

Without warning one lunged at him.

* * *

Hiro carefully applied a salve to a wound on the stranger's leg. It would leave another nasty scar close to one the blonde already had on his upper left thigh. The salve itself was a mixture of gennoshouko, an herb that grew in abundance around here. If applied often, it would help to prevent infections and aid in the process of healing. Hiro had dutifully dressed and tended to every wound he could find, carefully. He'd also rubbed a ground tuberous root all over the man's chest, which gave off a heat that would ward off pneumonia and heat his blood. At first, the man started shivering, his own body trying to heat itself so that hypothermia wouldn't take his life—a good sign.

On top of the topical treatment, Hiro had also covered his patient up with heavy furs and tucked heated rocks, wrapped in leather, all around his body. It had to be like an oven under there.

But the entire time the man lay here in slumber or unconsciousness, Hiro never left his side.

He'd had taken the outsider to a part of the cave used for sick people, it was thought that the farther away an illness was, the less it would spread. Here he had access to all the medicines and by order Yuuji brought him water and supplies. By the light burning from a torch Hiro finished with the leg wound and curiously brushed a finger over the old scar on the stranger's leg. It looked like teeth marks, big deep teeth marks of some wild animal. Hiro wondered how one could survive such an attack.

How did one endure so much pain?

Still touching the scarred skin the man laughed softly, as if he were dreaming. Hiro wondered what the man might be seeing behind his closed eyes. But he looked on perplexed. It was the last sound he expected to hear and he tucked the blankets around the man's leg once more. Placing the salve to the side he rest back on his hunches, watching the stranger's face intriguingly. Expressions floated over the pale face, which was returning to a fresh pink hue again. At first he looked amused, sounds mingling in his throat, but that easy tone changed suddenly to alarm.

The stranger snapped open his eyes.

They were wild with fear.

Hiroshi jumped back and watched the blonde's eyes rove around quickly, unsure. Those eyes landed on him and he gaped. His eyes! It was like looking at two pieces of blue sky. It was a colouring he'd never in his life seen! They were beautiful…he was mesmerized and leaned in to bow with palms together, "Be calm, I am one of Gaia's humble servants…I'm here to help you." Hiro resumed a normal position, "You're in my clan's cave now. I found you in the river blue-eyed visitor. But you're alright now."

The man stared at Hiro, his wild look diminishing a little. He murmured gruffly, "…_you_… the river?"

Hiro had no idea what the man was trying to say. It was obvious they spoke different languages. But he looked just as human as he was, so there had to be a way to make him understand. "You," Hiro went and pointed at the blonde, "Were in the river." He looked around for the water bladder and poured some onto his palm, sending streams spattering to the dirt floor.

The man blinked at him, brows knotting together from ache and pain. "Is this…a dream?" he voiced tiredly.

It was Hiro's turn to blink, he didn't understand. He tried to communicate again by making a swimming motion with is arms, "River…you, drowning, injured." He grabbed at his throat and made choking sounds and pointed at the man's bleeding temple.

K watched the strange man near him and felt around at the side of his head, tenderly, to the place the brunette pointed to. Hissing, he found the wound, and felt something gooey as well. He inspected his finger to find blood mixed with some substance that reminded him of medicine, he looked back at the smaller man with long wavy brown hair, angular face, steel grey eyes and a perfectly straight nose. He wore no top but sat on legs that were covered in brown leather and yellow deerskins strapped to his legs to act as boots. There was also a braided leather bracelet on his right wrist. He could feel himself calming down from that nightmare of his childhood. This was the first time he'd ever seen a vision of that event—the mammoth that saved him.

"I…" Hiro tried again and pointed to himself then to the blonde, "…found you." Swiftly he watched blue eyes close and the man faced the ceiling with a hard sigh. Had he understood? Something sure stirred him though, because the man started to get up. "Oh no…you shouldn't be moving. You're wounded—"

"—I want to go home," K cut in hoarsely, his throat sore from his ordeal. He shoved off the blankets and went to stand…only his knees buckled.

Hiroshi moved fast, he tried to catch the man, but the foreigner was much bigger than he was. The tall man simply dragged him down like a rag doll. He heard the blonde seething with the pain he'd just set off like fireworks. "You can't just run off yet…don't be so stubborn, I won't hurt you. Although, father will leave you for carrion if you cause trouble," Hiro warned. Bah! He knew the man didn't understand him…this speech barrier was such a pain! He urged the man up and back onto the cot, with no more argument from the stranger. "Please stay covered up," he told the guy, pulling the furs back over the blonde's long unclothed body. Hiro tucked the covers in tightly to accentuate his point.

The shivering commenced again after leaving the oven that was this bed. So K laid back helplessly, flashes of falling into the river coming to mind. He panicked and grabbed the closest thing nearby, the smaller man with the bush of reddish brown hair. It had been a horrendous ordeal and he contemplated about how he fell in, in the first place. But he hadn't fallen in by accident, someone had caused him to! He eyed the man in his grasp frantically, "Someone tried to kill me! I bet I know who it was, he's jealous! So jealous! I can't believe he'd stoop this low…"

In the blonde's strong hands, Hiro's eyes widened in shock. The stranger had such a grip on his arms and held him so close that he could feel his breath caressing his cheek. It was fast too, scared and angry. He wished he knew what the man was saying, he seemed so distraught, and Hiro had to admit he was frightened right now. Gently he pulled away and backed off slowly; instead he retrieved a bladder full of hatomugi. A grass that grew wildly all over but was great for body strength when made into a tea or tonic—he handed it to the blonde man, making a motion to drink. Hiro hoped it would also calm him down.

Hesitant but thirsty, in need of soothing his raw throat, K understood and took the canteen. He drank and spluttered, trying to swallow too fast. He went to wipe his chin. But before he could, the handsome brunette did it for him. Silent but alert, K handed the drink back to his rescuer. Whoever he was, K didn't feel any malice from him but after such tribulation, he did feel cautious and badly out of place. He only then noticed a fire burning nearby and felt the fur covers begin to sooth his chills again. He looked back at the company that was watching over him. Once again he felt himself calm down.

"What's your title?" he asked, deciding not to fight no more and rested back. But he quickly held up a hand as if to say 'stop'. Starting over he pointed to himself and said, "K." He pointed at Hiro. "What's your title?"

Hiro caught on right away and told him his name was Hiroshi. "Home," Hiro explained showcasing around him, spreading out his arms.

"Hir..o…ho..homme," repeated K. Injured or not he was always up for a challenge.

"Yes, that's right!" Hiro cheered and tried to voice out 'K'.

K actually smiled at the Hiro's attempt. Then K thought about _his_ home and his new bride and the person that tried to murder him. He ought to go back and find Ark and teach him what for! But he couldn't move anywhere at the moment. Plus he'd have to follow the river, but then there was that waterfall. His stomach flopped at the thought, feeling himself falling again. Ugh, there had to be a way around it. He would find it! And when he was able he'd return and take back what was his!

Still, he felt saddened beyond his pain…

Sigh. K suddenly felt so tired again and his eyes wouldn't stay open much longer. He heard a faint rustle and Hiroshi telling him something. He didn't know what it was he said, but the man seemed to be trying to show him something by drawing on the wall. K watched Hiro as the drawing took shape. It was a large tree with a person under it and an animal…almost like a wolf. K felt his heart begin to pace. Hiro also put a circle in the sky; K imagined it was the sun. He also drew rippled lines and an odd looking person with a fishing pole.

His heart beat faster…how can this be!? Was Hiroshi somekind of god? K stared at the picture disbelievingly. "How?" he asked incredulously.

Hiro didn't know what K asked him, but he pointed at the man and wolf under his drawn tree, then he pointed at K. "You?" he questioned simply. It was too much of a coincidence for him not to ask. The man looked very much like the one in his dream and then that wolf appeared by the river today and he wasn't dreaming.

K felt Hiro's questioning finger pointed on him but he didn't know what he should say. How could this man know that this was his dream also? How could he know he stood under a tree, watching a man fishing by the river, wishing that he was really there under the warm sun? It was unnerving for K; this represented a power he didn't understand. But he was intrigued by this dream; he wanted to know who that mystery fishing-man was almost desperately at times. The dream had brought him such peace even at the worst of times. Finding his bravery, he leaned over and pointed to the man with the fishing pole on the wall, "You," he said and poked his finger into Hiro's shoulder. Then he pointed to the man and wolf, "Me and spirit," he said and pointed back to himself.

Hiro stood speechless, what kind of magic had the gods unleashed upon him?

They watched each other silently for a moment, until K put his head down. He shut his eyes peacefully, his tired mind and body unable to dwell on the facts about the dream. Somehow it was as if his dream had come true.

* * *

"He's kinda big isn't he? I heard a rumour that his eyes are blue like the sky."

"Ssh, you'll wake him up and…he might be hungry and eat us."

"Oh, come on, if Hiroshi believes he's harmless, then why are you acting like someone's about to place you on a spit and roast your sorry butt?"

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha shocked, "How rude."

The spiritual man only scoffed with a delightful smirk, he loved to tease his brothers little boy toy. Eiri didn't think he knew, but he knew alright. "Ok, I'm rude, what else is new? But really you know, the chief is worried that this big guy will bring trouble. And you know…I think he might not be so wrong," Tatsuha claimed whimsically, twirling his talisman around a nimble finger. "The question is what kind of trouble?"

"So you mean he's really going to eat us? Why would Hiro nurse a cannibal?" Shuichi side-glanced at the blonde man tentatively.

Tatsuha laughed and patted Shuichi on the shoulder, "I'm sure he only eats boys with butterfly totems."

Shuichi looked taken aback, _his_ spirit was the butterfly—the totem of metamorphosis and transformation. "Take that back!"

But Tatsuha turned to walk away, hoping to leave Shuichi in a state of ponder…only Hiro stood behind them with crossed arms and a water canteen in his hand. He looked at them both dubiously.

"Oh, Hiroshi…we were just looking in on your yellow-haired friend. He's been sleeping since the sun set last night and is about to do so again. People are wondering if he'd dead. Don't forget we leave for Naniwa in two days, the moon will be full—"

"—I'm not going," Hiro cut Tatsuha off.

Shuichi jumped on this. "What do you mean Hiroshi?! You have to—"

"—I _will_ be there, just, I will travel alone. First I will help K find his family," Hiro explained determinedly. "I just came back from talking it over with my father. He's upset with me…but, I don't care." With a tight jaw Hiro looked up at his best friend and the Uesugi holy man.

Both other men stayed silent and instead tried to mouth the name 'K'. What a strange sound.

Hiro pushed by them only to find that K was watching them all in silence, wide awake. "You see you woke him up," Hiro muttered.

Woke him up?

Shuichi and Tatsuha looked at each other alarmed. As if their tales were on fire, both tore off scared of being cannibalized.

Hiro shook his head at the two idiots and offered K something to drink. "Water?" he offered, pronouncing it slowly. The blonde took the water gratefully.

* * *

From a distance Hikaru watched his son tending to the foreigner. He furrowed his brow and wondered why his son was so dedicated to this task. Asking to stay behind and travel alone to Naniwa…the chief shook his head. This stranger worried him, he worried that he would influence Hiro somehow, take him away from his duty. Fill him with more questions than the boy already had. His Hiroshi was smart and he questioned everything, Hikaru feared his son would anger the gods with all this nonsense.

That it would bring ill will to the clan.

But Hiro wouldn't listen to him; instead he wished to help that Yellowhair return to his home. His wife wasn't much help, she wished to see her son 'learn and grow', as she put it. Grow? It didn't make much sense to him at all. Hiro should be concentrating on his ceremony with Ayaka, not traipsing all over the place, returning lost souls to their homes. Why did Hiro have to help everyone? What if something bad happened to him?

Hikaru blamed his son's stubborn and intellectual mammoth spirit and decided there was only one way to be sure Hiro would be alright. He'd send some others along with his son and strode off to find a few people to elect for the job. They would do it whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**A/N: ** Another update since the last one took so long. Weee exams are almost done..so I'll be able to chill and write this out Yay fun! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Sea Sponge**

Yuki held onto Shuichi's slender hips as he pumped into his tight little ass. He was taking him doggystyle under a maple tree in the wee morning hours. The sun was just coming up as he lay pressed up behind the shorter man like a second skin, his lips dangerously close to Shuichi's ear. Shuichi scratched over the surface, his hands plastered and fanned out against the tree trunk, he moaned sweetly. It was just the way Yuki liked to see the little pest…_his_ hot little pest. He groaned at his ridiculous thoughts and at the satisfaction he felt at the same time.

"Ooo Yuki…I can feel your spirit! I love you," Shuichi panted out for his millionth time.

Yuki groaned in a dismayed kind of way but in truth he didn't mind that Shuichi kept saying that. He just never let on otherwise. Instead he nibbled on Shuichi's ear with his teeth, hard enough to make the boy squeal.

Rawr, he liked the control, he loved his secret. It was exactly what his totem stood for; the lynx the keeper of secrets.

But no sooner had he gained that control, he was about to lose it in the _best_ way. His breathing hitched a notch faster, turning into a pant; his nails dug into tender young flesh. Gritting his teeth he spilled his life essence deep inside Shuichi's body. Yuki lulled his head back and sighed impassionedly...

* * *

Feeling as if he'd been run over by a herd of mammoths, K gave a sarcastic huff as he lay awake on his cot. What a scary experience, falling over a waterfall. He was sure he had died. There really were no other comparisons he could account this pain to. He could, but he'd rather not get so dismal.

He'd save that for when he wrung Ark's wretched neck!

Right now he needed to move, he _needed_ to empty his bladder for the love of Aurora! Facing the morning sun that was spilling into the cave, K squeezed his eyes shut at its piercing intensity. But he slowly opened watery eyes—now was as good as anytime to loosen the stiffness and joint aches with movement. So he used the wall to steady himself and rose carefully, smudging the charcoal sun in the drawing Hiro made.

Oh yeah…_that_ dream.

Looking around he didn't see Hiro anywhere. K felt really alone suddenly, lost in this strange place. But a soft sigh caught his ears and he turned to look behind him, down at the cot he'd just risen from. There was Hiro—nestled in his cot, against the wall, asleep with Aurora's angels.

K blushed. He'd never known such blitheness from a stranger before. He wondered how long he'd been sleeping beside him, or how long he himself had been asleep.

But he had no time to dwell on that, he _had_ to get outside quickly and began to follow the light with unsteady and painful steps. Walking around naked, his eyes darted about, spotting other sleeping folk but some were awake and cooking over a fire. He could feel their eyes watching him silently. But his attention was drawn to his right, where two people quietly shared pleasures. He felt at ease for a moment; it was very similar to his own clan's activities. But these people looked different, they spoke differently too...they weren't his family. K wondered just how far he had travelled across the ice, far enough to find a land with a diverse specie of humans. Did Aurora put them here too? He noticed talismans and symbols on the walls; he didn't know what it all meant though. There was also a picture of what looked like the moon in different phases in the night sky. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

If Hiro hadn't shown him such gratuity he knew he would've acted more defensively towards these people. All of the sudden K wondered if his clan would come looking for him at all, would they run into this group? He didn't think they could be that far off, he imagined he travelled a few miles down that river. But he did have to wonder what kind of response this clan and his would have? Sometimes folks didn't like new people and thought they were wandering spirits or bearers of illness and bad luck. Some clans were just violent and would attack without warning, stealing possessions or worse…causing death.

All these thoughts began to numb his brain, he'd been through so much and he felt relieved to be alive, but angry too. He was sure Ark would try and steal Judy away from him…the bastard. K was convinced he was the one that hit him with that rock. Who else could it be? Ark had been acting so strange lately. Exiting the cave, K breathed in crisp morning air and blinked as his eyes adjusted some more, the sun washing his face and body. He didn't feel awkward about being naked either; skin was not something to be ashamed of—even if his was different from theirs.

Outside, there were people too and all stopped whatever they were doing to watch him. K ignored them and wandered opposite of the river, to the left, towards some smooth rocks covered in moss in the distance. He also spotted mint growing there also and knelt to pick a few leaves to chew on. Past the flat rock, the moss squishy under his toes, he entered a small forest of maple trees. They were still a bit bare without much growth yet, but he could see buds' sprouting…the promise of spring was here.

At least he'd done something right, he'd found fertile land.

But _now_ look where he was?

Grumbling a little, he found a nice little spot for his morning ritual. It wasn't like he couldn't use the communal area for business, but he'd rather find some open spaces and be free of nosey stares for a few moments. Afterwards, he wandered to investigate a little—not even a knock to the head would stop him from doing that. So he looked around, walking further into the maple forest; maybe there would be something more to eat than mint.

To his left was some faint rustling…maybe it was a boar.

Only K walked upon a scene of a tall blonde haired male stroking—what looked like—the last drops of his seed all over a shorter male's backside. K swallowed hard and stood motionless as he watched these two men engaging in _their_ morning ritual. Male pleasure wasn't alien to him, showing affection with men was just as rewarding as it was with females. But his cheeks burned crimson, knowing he'd caught them when they'd sought privacy. A hard man but inside he felt plenty bashful at times. He turned away.

Yuki saw the even taller blonde and casually dropped his tunic over his naked torso. Shuichi made a startled sound and gave the stranger a frightened look. "Yuki, save me!" he cried, "The man's a cannibal Tatsuha told me so!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "He's _not_ a cannibal, he's just a foreigner with a wandering spirit," Yuki muttered, completely unfazed by K's interruption. He knew that the man didn't understand a word he said, so it wasn't like he could go tell everyone he'd been with Shuichi in a more…provocative way. "Come on, he's harmless and in need of a bath and food…" Yuki added with a twist of his nose, walking closer, making sure the stranger saw him as he inspected the visitor unsurely, "Why are you so thin?"

But Yuki walked off, uninterested in any answers.

K watched him go. What was that about? K noticed the one named Shuichi trail after Yuki who headed back in the direction of the Nakano camp. He wondered what all their expressions meant since he could not understand their language. The shorter brown haired man looked frightened of him, yet the other one seemed all right. Although, he noted the man with short blonde hair had wrinkled his nose—K took a whiff of himself.

Egads!

Even he didn't like what he smelled.

Before he wandered back—since he couldn't go anywhere else just yet—he picked a few edible shitake mushrooms. Gingerly he ate them, he was starved! Feeling a bit better after the mushrooms, he decided to return to Hiro's home which was much more alive and bustling with people at the mouth of the cave now. He saw so many hair colours, young and old, tall and short and they all seemed to be packing.

Where were they going?

K saw large parcels being filled with clothing, tents and decorations. He saw a hole being filled with things they wished to bury and hide, so that no one would steal it while they were away, like their tools. He had to wonder how many more clans like them existed around here. Maybe his clan wasn't safe…what if something happened to Judy and the child Aurora blessed them with the night of their ritual?

Urgency filled his belly; he needed to return to his home!

But as much as he wanted to run, he didn't know the way and he didn't have the strength yet. A few more days, then he'd be alright he guessed.

"You look lost," said a brave voice.

K looked down at the small guy who was talking to him, he blinked, wondering what he'd said to him. He looked over the boy, with short dark hair, green eyes and a serious look on his face. Also, he wore the cleanest buckskin intricately sewn together that he ever saw. He admired this. "K," he said and pointed to himself, remembering it had worked so well with Hiro before.

The lad also caught on, but looked dubiously at the stranger within his camp. "Suguru," the boy said tentatively and pointed to himself.

K tried to repeat that but it came out horribly.

"Suguru! Be careful!"

Suguru heard the voice of Shuichi's sister Maiko. She was the bearer of the beaver totem, which meant protector and the builder. Suguru thought acerbically, she was a protector alright, because she was like a mother hen! He sighed and ignored her shrilling. But to his dismay she walked over, circling him and K like some animal on the prowl. Finally Maiko stood with her arms crossed over her leather frock, her body language showing that she was uncertain of this foreigner. But she was also curious and studied the stranger over.

"Ooo he's soo tall, the tallest I've ever seen," Maiko noted enthusiastically but groused, "But his wounds look disgusting!" She looked up at K, "You need a bath. But, oh!" she exclaimed and peered closer, "the rumour was true, about the eyes," she declared and gawked at K's face.

K raised his blonde eyebrows peculiarly.

Suguru shook his head. "And you tell _me_ to be careful?" he pointed out ironically.

"Hey, why aren't you guys working?" Sakano shouted at Maiko and Suguru. But his eyes also landed on the stranger within his camp. "Does he speak?" he asked, quickly forgetting about his initial task.

"Of course he does," Suguru replied dryly. "He just doesn't understand what we're saying. Hiro says it's a different language."

"Ohh really? I never thought of different ways to talk before," Sakano replied. "But then, he is really odd looking."

"Hey big guy!" Yuuji clamoured and rest his chin between Suguru and Maiko's shoulders.

Both swatted at him.

"Ouch! Aww, you guys are being mean. I was just looking too," he moaned and stood up behind them. "You know _I_ was the one that found this Yellowhair yesterday…I thought Gaia had taken his spirit already." He looked at K, "The god's are looking out for you…here you are up and walking, amazing."

K only frowned as he stood here surrounded, the wind gently brushing his loose hair against the small of his bare back. He heard a few murmurs cascading over a gathered crowd.

The Nakano clan was curious, since this visitor seemed harmless and was injured enough, that they felt he couldn't do anything.

K's eyes darted about, he felt like some kind of prized kill surrounded by hunters. So many eyes were looking at him, talking to him and he had no idea what they said or what they wanted. He backed up to retreat, clearly outnumbered only to bump into someone else behind him. Someone even touched his hair, he bristled then. It was clear that _he_ was the 'different' one, quite opposite of his initial thoughts. His space was being invaded and K could feel himself getting frustrated!

He just put on an angry face when…

"What's going on?!"

It was the only voice K recognized among the crowd. No sooner had it spoken that he saw Hiroshi push through the crowd and latch onto his hand. The man dragged him along and K sighed with relief, looking back at the faces that began to distance themselves from him. Only when he looked back at Hiro he noticed he wasn't going towards the cave, but around the other side of it and down a small path beaten into the grass.

"Where are you taking me?" K asked, pulling out of Hiro's grip. He was a big boy he could follow on his own.

Hiro seemed to figure out what K was asking him logically. "A bath and to clean your wounds," Hiro told him, looking back. Only K gave him a puzzled expression. He didn't know what he'd said. So he stayed silent until they got to the river, where Hiro dropped a small pack to the grass. When he looked back for K, he noticed the man had stopped a few feet back. The tall blonde stood there as if frozen to the ground. "Hey," Hiro called, "don't you want clean up? It'll be warm water, I promise I won't you." He waited patiently for a few moments, but K wouldn't budge. Hiro went about setting up a fire not as close to the river as he intended. He placed a large tanned bladder over a spit-like contraption, hoping to show K what he intended. The bladder would hold water that could be heated under a fire. That way they could have hot water to wash with and for tea to drink. While he waited for K to realize he wasn't going to harm him, or toss him back in the river, he stripped off his pants and began to wash himself first.

K couldn't help but feel wary and nervous out about the river and rightly so. Even though he knew inside no one would here would cause him to fall in again, his recent trauma compelled him to keep his distance. Instead, much like that dream they both shared, he stood looking on as Hiro washed himself. K's eyes studied the brunette's bare form, lean but wiry legs and a flat stomach, lightly sculpted to accentuate beautiful proportions. K let his eyes roam over the man's groin pinpointed by dark coarse hair, thinking how perfectly male Hiro looked even though he was different.

He thought of the man in his dream, it was Hiro…he could _feel_ it. Only this dream was indeed not a dream at all…it was unfolding right before his eyes!

Even though the brunette was not fishing, it was all the same. K picked up his leaden feet from the ground and wandered over to the oak tree that he'd envisioned so many times before. His eyes travelled up the tall tree in the midst of spring growth and not yet in full bloom. Softly he touched the trunk with his fingers, astounded that he was really here and touching it. K wondered why he was the recipient of such a vision. Was it really the work of spirits or Her? Was it a message and if so, what was it? He glanced over at Hiro who had also glanced up to watch him too; K felt a small tremble travel over his skin. He shivered.

Hiro held out his hands towards the fire, "Come…warm up," he urged.

K looked at the fire longingly; he understood that's what Hiro was trying to tell him. He pushed himself forward, as if walking on clouds and numbly advanced. K didn't want to admit his fear and he hated acting like such a child, he forced himself to kneel at the fire. Ignoring the pain, he sighed happily as soon as he felt the delicious warmth, eyes closing peacefully. It was wonderful and he moved his hands out to feel the heat on his palms.

Hiro eyes roamed, pausing in his task to heat water and prepare a decoction of biwa. A leaf found on an evergreen tree, which produced a small fruit and furry-like leaves which could also be roasted and applied directly to the wounds on the skin. It would aid in keeping out infection and healing K's still very raw injuries. But the biwa leaf was burning as he studied his blonde companions' face, his body, strong hands—even listening to the rumbling purr emitting from his throat. Hiro couldn't help it, the sound was enchanting and it caused his loins to stir.

At the stench of burning greens K opened his eyes to see that some plant Hiro was cooking had burst into flames. Quickly he pointed down at the item until Hiro saw it and made a silly face. To K's astonishment the man laughed and dropped the leaf into the fire pit and went to get another to roast.

"I guess I should try again," Hiro said, unfazed by his debacle. "You sounded like a big cat," he started audaciously, "purring as he lies lazily under the hot sun."

K cocked his head to the side as Hiro spoke to him. It meant nothing to him but he had a feeling the man was saying something amusing by his body language.

Hiro smiled again at him, "I know you don't understand me…I wish you could so I could find out more about you." He left the biwa alone and produced a fibrous, spongy looking mass out of the pouch he brought along. Hiro offered it to K to see, "From the big water…really BIG water," he told the blonde with a serious nod.

"Beeg whater," K copied Hiro, holding the squishy, yet crusty feeling thing; K wondered what the heck it was. It looked like millions of tiny holes were burrowed by some wood ants or termites that had exploded and froze in that shape. He sniffed it.

Hiro laughed. "It doesn't smell like anything…look." He took the sponge back and opened the bladder top; he dipped the sponge into the hot water that he'd added lavender to. Immediately it softened to the texture of a pillow of cotton. Hiro handed it back to K.

With sheer amazement K held the hot wet sponge, he fisted it and all its water content expelled onto his thighs. "Ha!" he exclaimed surprised by this. "Is it food?" he asked.

Hiro didn't understand and held up his hands and shook his head. "Show me," he urged instead with a giving motion of his hands.

Misunderstanding K bit into the sponge, but quickly made a face. It didn't taste like food and it was too tough. Yuck!

With hands on his stomach, Hiro chortled vigorously.

Blinking at the laughing man, K knew that Hiro was laughing at his misfortune. He smiled; Hiro's laughter was such a cheerful sound and being a good sport, he chuckled too. "What do you want me to do with this?" K quizzed, wanting to know the use of this stupid thing already.

Taking the sponge back again Hiro dipped it into the hot water again. This time he didn't give the sea-sponge back and scooted closer to the blonde. With his knees resting against K's leg, he leaned in and daubed the sponge at the wound on K's temple.

K grit his teeth, feeling the sting of hot water.

"It's ok," Hiro soothed close to blonde's ear. He gently cleaned the dried blood from the gash and ran the sponge down K's cheek, removing dirt and more blood. "I'm a healer," Hiro said to him whether he understood or not. "And you were brought to me by the spirits. My dream was a vision…you were meant to come here. I know it. Gaia is testing me...or perhaps you," he spoke softly.

Once again Hiro was touching him but K didn't pull away. He could only listen to the hypnotic tone of Hiro's exotic tongue; he wished more than ever that he could understand him. It seemed no matter how insane he felt, Hiro managed to calm the beast inside. K knew he should run from here and make right with his own family again…to lead his clan but he couldn't. And at this very moment, he didn't want to. As long as this man, with the eyes the colour of thunderclouds talked to him, he felt at ease. Maybe it was just him, delusional after this ordeal, delirious and incapable of rational thought. And it only got worse when that sponge filled with wonderful hot water washed over his neck, a warm trickle racing down his chest and straight to his groin. K could feel himself becoming aroused instantly.

This act was very intimate and K couldn't stop himself. Not that it mattered anyways. All animals became aroused, it was normal and he held no shame in it. Instead he began to enjoy what Hiro was doing for him, stranger or not it was something he could expect from his own clan. He could easily take over and wash himself but Hiro made no attempt to stop and pass on the task. K could feel his roughened body relaxing, forgetting his near death experience.

"So, it was a bathing tool," K murmured about the sea-sponge.

Hiro enjoyed listening to K's voice, it was so rich and deep, he tried to pronounce 'bathing tool' and blushed at his attempt. But he smiled and paused cleaning when he noticed the man's organ all pink and full before speaking, Hiro admired it. "I'm thinking you're telling me you like this?" He skirted behind the tall blonde and lifted the man's hair, "Hold this." Hiro handed the tresses to K with a few nudges. The man got the picture and held his own hair up. Hiro began to wash his back.

K sighed languorously.

"We'll wash your hair too, we have all day. I bet you'd like that…it looks like you haven't washed it in a long, long time. Being in the river don't count…but that makes me wonder since you came from the north side of the river…how did you get here? There is a big waterfall too. We would have noticed your people before. Was it the glacier? That is all that's north of here…" Hiro blinked and paused washing, he crawled around to face K "Did, did you come over the glacier?"

Was such a task possible?!

Staring at Hiro, K looked puzzled with all the chatter.

Thinking about how to make K understand him, Hiro clasped his arms around his own bare chest, he pretended to shiver. "Cold," he said and huffed air into his hand as if to show his breath. "Ice," he added and chattered his teeth which sounded close to crunching ice.

Quirking a brow, K wondered why Hiro was acting cold. For a moment he looked concerned, but felt that the man was trying to communicate something important to him. "Col-d," he repeated. K thought of the glacier and the river. He pointed to the river, "Cold?"

"No," Hiro said with a sigh. "Not the river. Cold ice," he tried again. He reached across K to grab a fur blanket he'd brought, then stood up and wrapped it around his head and bundled up. He walked around, "Walking, cold, over the ice," he offered and shivered again. He pointed up the river from whence K came. "Waterfall?" Hiro flattened his hand and drove it to the ground quickly like a waterfall.

"Water…fall," K said and furrowed his brows at this game. Hiro was asking him so many questions! But he repeated the falling waterfall signal with his own hand and nodded, "Yes. I thought I was going to die."

Hiro widened his eyes when he understood the part about the waterfall. "You are lucky to still be breathing with no broken bones. Lucky."

"Luckey," K mimed.

Hiro smiled at that, the man had no idea what he just said or how correct he was in saying so. He didn't know what else to do about finding out how K got to this land. But now he had his own ideas, if it were true…he felt curious to know what else existed beyond the glacier. Were there more of Gaia's children beyond? Was the world bigger than he knew? And why had K travelled across it to come here? He looked at the man, "You must learn to talk my language and I will learn yours, ok?" Hiro pointed at his mouth to show speech. "Yes?"

"Y-yes," K muttered not knowing what he was agreeing to, his eyes landed on Hiro's mouth, soft pink lips, he licked his own and wondered what the man was telling him now.

"Water." Hiro began teaching right away by pointing at the bladder full of hot water. He went back to washing and listened as K repeated his word. He smiled and came around front to cleanse that leg wound. "Bad wound," Hiro said and pointed to it.

K repeated that.

Surprised, Hiro looked up at K's face, "Not bad…maybe we'll learn how to talk together sooner than I thought." By now Hiro noticed the blonde wasn't aroused anymore. A strange smile came over his face; he realized he's enjoying this man's foreign body, a lot. So different from the males he grew up with. Legs so long—in need of nourishment yes—but in time he imagined a strong toned man, fast…daunting like his wolf spirit. Hiro had an urge to nurture him, it made him chuckle at the silliness of his thoughts. He was sure the wolf was K's animal spirit; his eyes told him and somehow he just felt it. Boldly, Hiro squeezed the water out of the sponge over K's groin, wetting his genitals and watching those blue eyes devilishly for response. The man didn't balk, but those blue eyes watched him back intently…Hiro had to swallow. This man wasn't easily intimidated he noticed and re-wet the sponge. This time he urged K to sit on his rear on the grass and lean back and dutifully washed him, he started with his hands.

K did so, his face scrunching with soreness. But he opened his eyes, seeing that Hiro was propped between his legs. This bath had to be the best one in his entire life! "You're very brave Hiroshi…don't I frighten you at all?" K asked but he knew Hiro didn't get it. With all Hiro's aid, he had to wonder why he wasn't at all timid; he was after all a stranger. "Don't you feel as though we met before?" K continued, "Can a dream really be that vivid?"

All these questions…

Hiro wondered what K was telling him, his face looked questionable. He heard his name so he knew the blonde was talking to him, but the rest was just sounds. He finished cleansing all the wounds, deciding not to play sensual games with the injured man. K needed rest not pleasures, although Hiro thought of it…

"I'm your friend," Hiro said and got up so he could refill the water jug for hair washing, he was in no rush. He knew he should be helping get ready for the journey but what for? He wasn't going with them anyways. Returning to the fire he re-hung the bladder to heat and then dug into his pack, producing some root vegetables and some dried meat. He handed K some food and sat on the fur blanket, "Here eat, you need to you're very thin. After sleeping for two sun cycles you must be starving."

Salivating, K took the offerings and moved off the wet grass and sat on the blanket that was soft under his rear. He felt wonderful and clean again, except for the wounds. But he forgot as he chewed on sweet tubers. The sun beamed on him and K closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the warmth while he ate. Things where silent for a long time until…

"I'm going to help you find your home," Hiro explained to his new friend.

K looked at him then, blinking.

Hiro pointed to himself, "Me, take you," he pointed at K, "home, your home. Get it?"

His home? K's eyes widened, he understood! "You are taking me home? Where is it?! Let's go now?!" He was getting excited about this and started to get up.

Hiro yanked K back down, "Not so fast…we need to pack a few things. It could be far, we have to travel around that escarpment, waterfall…you need clothing. It could take awhile and you're in no position to do that trek today. Tomorrow, after my clan leaves for Naniwa. Ok?"

So many words, K sighed. He'd have no choice but to follow what Hiro did, because of this language barrier. "O…K," he said impersonating Hiro, even though it made no sense to him.

"Hiro!?" called Shuichi, walking over to them. He knelt on the blanket and huffed a little from running.

"What's the matter?" Hiro asked his long time friend.

"Well nothing I don't think…but your father just asked me and Yuki, plus Sakano and Suguru to come with you when you go to take him home." Shuichi pointed at K.

Taken aback Hiro sat up straight. "What? I can take care of myself!" But Hiro looked down ashamed with himself, "I'm sorry Shu…I didn't mean to take it out on you. Really, my father is sending a party with me?"

Shuichi nodded.

Hiro looked at K with frustrated eyes, then back to Shuichi, "I wanted to do this myself…argh my father these days!" It was so frustrating; pressure Hiro felt given by his leader father. Marry Ayaka, become the next leader, have children, stop questioning everything, hunt more, don't journey alone, all these things rang through his mind. And now he'd gone and created a travelling party for him!

K watched Hiro as he clenched his fists angrily, eyes gleaming with petulance. He wondered what was wrong all the sudden but found himself admiring the man's character. Just when he thought Hiro was a totally peaceful person, he delighted him with this spunk. K then looked at Shuichi, the guy he saw earlier this morning in the bush with the other blond and bit into pink-veined daikon, grinning to himself.

"Fine," Hiro muttered, "what choice do I have? At least it's a good friend," he told Shuichi. "Stay with us and have breakfast…help me teach K how to talk to us," Hiro asked his friend.

Shuichi looked skeptical. "Tatsuha says he's a cannibal and eats boys with butterfly totems," Shuichi mentioned worriedly, casting a fearful look at the blonde stranger.

"Give me a break," Hiro said dryly. "Tatsuha is yanking your hide. He's just a man from a clan north of here. You know I think they travelled over the glacier but I'm not sure. It's only a guess but—"

"—the glacier?! Wow," exclaimed Shuichi cutting Hiro off. "I really want to come with you then Hiro. I want to see more too."

Hiro smiled, "Yes I want to know more as well."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes this language thing is tough to write around...challenging though, so I admit I like that part. But yeah I'll be happy too when K can start talking with Hiro more and vice versa. Funny I'm making Hiro so rebellious in a way, but it sort of reminds me of his issue with school and his mother from the manga. Only here I chose his father to be the enforcer...although good luck Dad! lol Also what is interesting I found in this fic is the ages. I haven't mentioned anyone ages at all...I dunno if clansmen would consider their measure of growth by time, I decided to ignore age XD Funny, I thought of another Kiro plot the other day...actually I wrote this original fic called The Phantom. It's an adventure about an art thief that wears a mask by night, a vigilante. And by day is a straight and narrow businessman. He falls in love with a girl (this was before my yaoi days lol) and eventually she discovers who he is. Blah blah..happily ever after lol But I'm going to re-write it as a Kiro fic! Of course I will finish this one first lol Will I ever be cured of K and Hiro? XD! H

**Reviewers: **

**Dancing Coconuts:** Thanks hun for your comments!! I hope to keep you entertained. I do have a rule that when I post a fic I finish it. It's a pet peeve about people that don't finish XD! Yeah Reiji and Judy. I kinda hate that I had to make them almost scapegoats...I hope I can successfully rationalize their actions by the end of it. I dunno if you can classify cheaters so much in this fic. I've been thinking about that to death about this fic...like you could I guess. I mean the heart will always tell you what you feel if you listen to it. Even if sex here is almost animalistic and for procreation, it still and will always have repercussions. But u know even in the manga I had to question how much Judy truly did love K, u know? She was such a backstabber and a 'me' person. Still I'm a Judy and K fan...but Hiro comes first XD! Reiji is just a sore loser...but she needs love too. Maybe I'll find her some lol! Thanks again hun!

**Michelle:** The title eh? You mean Land of the Rising Sun? I thought it was pretty commonly known, almost like a slogan for Japan? The kanji that makes up the name 'Japan' stands for 'sun-origin'. So it got nicknamed Land of the Rising Sun. I heard this in war movies and such, and when I thought of a story like this, taking place in prehistoric Japan..I automatically thought of Land of the Rising Sun. I got that when I started writing the part were K decides to follow the sun, thinking he'd find warmer lands. So it was a common sense choice for me. Besides Japan has the sun on their flag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Returning Yellowhair**

From a distance K stood watching as Hiroshi hugged and kissed his mother and father goodbye. He felt a pang of guilt and a pang of longing over the loss of his own parents that had been so violently ripped from his life. Seeing Hiroshi with his parents now made him realize that they loved their son very much. And by the looks on Hikaru's face, he was worried. It was just like a father to worry this way and K could feel those worried, accusing eyes of the chief landing on him.

He kept it cool…he was a chief himself, he understood.

There was nothing he could do to convince Hiroshi otherwise, the man was on a mission. K understood that too, he didn't like to be told what to do and had defied his own parents on a regular basis. Only now they weren't around, besides, he was old enough not to be told what to do.

Truthfully he didn't need anyone to guide him home; he was capable of doing that himself. He'd gotten into this mess and he could get himself out…well, he lived because Hiro had saved his life. But still, it wasn't his intention to drag Hiro or any others away from their task—from what he guessed it was some kind of gathering. A gathering to a place called Naniwa with a clan called Uesugi he'd discovered. Closing his eyes to a warm breeze that sailed past his face, K crossed his arms over the buckskin parka he'd been given. He marvelled at the supple texture these people were able to achieve with their tanning process, he wondered what fats they used. K sniffed into his arm to smell the earthy scent still left on the leather from the smoking process, it was divine. He also looked down over his tanned-hide pants and wriggled his toes in bear fur boots, strapped to his calves with sinew.

The Nakano clan had been _very_ generous.

They'd clothed him even though he took up much more material due to his height, but no one had complained. K would never forget that. His injuries still throbbed under the clothes, but Hiro had cleaned them and put on fresh 'biwa'—as Hiro called it and dressings. K felt a lot better than he had a few days ago. And ever so slowly he was catching onto the bare bones of their language, finding himself somewhat of a natural.

He'd never known that about himself before.

Finally the Nakano clan began their march south in the early morning hours and K saw the one's left behind, the one's that were going his way. He'd been introduced to Eiri Yuki, Sakano, Suguru Fujisaki, and that small guy from yesterday, Shuichi Shindou, and of course Hiroshi Nakano. It seemed like too many people to simply return _him_ home, or maybe…just maybe they wanted strength in numbers. This, K concluded was probably the reason, smart he had to admit. Hiro's father wasn't taking any chances that his son could get hurt by the barbaric clansmen of the Winchester family K thought with amusement. Hrmph, well Hiro didn't have to worry about stones to his temple, he'd deal with that as soon as he found Ark!

They would be safe, he'd see to that.

After the Nakano clan was gone Hiroshi waved for them to go the opposite way, north. They headed towards some flat shields of old rock, probably sculpted by even older glaciers then there was present today. Plenty used to walking, K remained soundless and followed, carrying a sack full of blankets and food. He'd also been given a spear in case fresh meat presented itself or for protection—he admired the work on the flint tip as well. Easily, they walked for almost an hour before anyone spoke up.

"We're gonna see some strange people…do you think they all have blue eyes too?" Shuichi wondered out loud first, gingerly walking along beside Yuki.

"'Strange' isn't very nice," Sakano rebuked.

"Different," Hiro offered diplomatically, "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Why would they hurt us if we have him?" He thumbed in K's direction.

K glanced from person to person, feeling lost as they spoke.

"I'm happy to be going anywhere but home," Yuki revealed without looking at anyone.

Hiro flashed his eyes at Yuki's back and whispered loudly, "The ceremony…"

Yuki only gruffed and said nothing in reply.

"Oooh yes Hiro, Ayaka the boar-goddess of the sun. I bet she will dance for you," Shuichi exclaimed happily and twirled on the spot.

"That's the _power_ of the sun represented by her _boar_ totem you moron," Hiro spouted at his free-spirited friend. He clunked Shuichi on the head playfully with a fist. "Her first cousin also shares the same spirit…father tells me she's also going to be part of the ceremony."

Yuki paled then and coughed.

Shuichi lovingly took his cue and rubbed Yuki's back. "There, there," he cooed.

Suguru wheeled on K stopping the man in his tracks, "So, what is your totem? You know…your spirit?" He held dug under his collar of his shirt and produced a carving of a chipmunk, then pointed to himself.

The others all giggled in hilarity, Suguru flashed angry looks back at them.

K sniggered at the comical display. But he didn't know why the others were acting this way. "Totem?" he asked in their language.

"Yes," Hiro said nodding approvingly at K's use of his language. "Mine is a mam—"

But Shuichi cut off Hiro, eager to show off Yuki's animal spirit marking, lifting Yuki's shirt to show off his lower back. K caught a glimpse of four large scar lines; it looked to have been put there by an animal…a big one too. "Lynx," Shuichi charged.

Yuki swatted at Shuichi and hollered at him not to touch him. He yanked his shirt back down, looking a touch distressed.

But K totally understood what they were talking about now! Spirit animals, his _totem_…so they did believe it such things too! Suddenly K dropped his pack and sat on the ground like a child would. He began to unlash his left boot and unabashedly rolled up his pant leg. Pointing to his bite scar he said, "Wolf."

"He's saying he was bitten by a wolf—that's his totem," Hiro explained to them, looking down at the blonde.

"Wow! A wolf and it bit you. It's as bad as Yuki's scratch mark. It must have hurt," Shuichi expressed. "Mine is the butterfly."

K didn't understand 'butterfly'. He fixed his pant leg and tied his boot back on.

"More like a bug…" Suguru offered unable to help himself, seeking a little revenge. He snickered at his own joke.

Shuichi levelled fiery eyes on the young man. "Take that back!" he wailed.

Hiro shook his head at Suguru and Shuichi and took his own carving totem—that hung on a string on his neck—out. He'd been told to wear it on his journey by his mother. "The mammoth," he said and stopped to show K.

Shuichi made a trumpeting noise closely related to mammoths and made tusks with his fingers; he bunted Yuki playfully with his head while he was at it. "Hiro has the strongest totem in our clan, Gaia came personally to his mom when he was born and told her so," Shuichi muttered aimlessly.

Not understanding Shuichi's explanations, K didn't think he could hear the boy anyway. Instead he reached out to the carving of the mammoth in sheer astonishment, his own voice lost as he marvelled. Hiro had to be some kind of entity that he couldn't fathom, an entity that saved his life twice, K concluded. He stood before one that was blessed by the spirit of a mammoth! K felt completely overwhelmed.

"He's really taken by your spirit Hiro," Sakano said carefully, unsure what to make of the stranger's reaction.

"I know…" Hiro whispered, standing close to the blonde as he still inspected his spirit carving. The look in K's eyes was indescribable; there seemed to be something really important about his totem.

Yuki and Shuichi stopped a few feet ahead, looking back.

"You…are…powerful," K finally murmured, rubbing a thumb tenderly over the wooden carving. As if K lost all energy in his legs, he fell to his knees in front of Hiro and bowed. "How can I be so selfish as to have a spirit guide me home?" K asked desperately. It was too much to take; this was like a symbol, a beacon straight from his god. Emotions overwhelmed him; tears welled in the brims of his eyes. Aurora's power was paramount. "What is this enchantment? Why do you bring me a man with a spirit of a mammoth, what does it mean?" K pleaded, crumpled in a heap, his hair draped to the ground.

Bewildered Hiro stared in awe at the man on the ground; he looked around at his friends. They looked vigilant. What was this man mumbling about? His spirit was causing a stir way beyond reason. It was just a totem, one he held dearly but it shouldn't bring reactions like this. Maybe this animal meant something to K that he didn't understand. He bent and urged K to stand back up, he was feeling a bit embarrassed having the man bowing to him this way. "I'm not some god K," Hiro said sternly and shook his head 'no'. "No god." He pointed to himself. "Just spirit, mammoth," he continued carefully.

"Mammuth," K copied tentatively, still feeling unsure that he was talking to a flesh and bone man and not a god. "Mammuth saved me from wolves," K said partly in his and Hiro's speech. He pointed at Hiro's talisman and stomped his foot, then pointed to the region of his leg where the wolf bit him again. "Mammuth drive off the wolves!" K said and punched a fist into his right palm. It was as if he needed to tell Hiroshi his story.

Hiro understood K's talk for 'mammoth' and 'wolf', but he wasn't exactly sure why K was putting them in the same sentence. A mammoth had hit a wolf?

"The mammoth chased the wolf off," Yuki divulged out of no where.

Everyone raised an eyebrow peculiarly at Yuki.

But the redhead turned to gape at K now. It all made so much sense now! "A mammoth saved you from a wolf!" he exclaimed. Hiro huffed in surprise, "No wonder you're bowing to me." A very rare act by a mammoth indeed, Hiro thought. He laughed lightly, feeling so strange. He urged them all to continue walking and looked over at K when he finally caught up. "You had me worried there," he told him. Hiro patted his own chest and said, "I'm just a man, gods in the sky, gods in the earth, gods in the water…everywhere gods." He thrust a finger into the air, pointing at the sky, the earth and spreading out his arms.

"Just…man…gods," K repeated the words he caught. What did it mean? Everything was becoming so bizarre. His dream had come alive, he found a man that bore the spirit of a mammoth, a member of his clan trying to murder him…what kind of fate was this for a man?

* * *

Puffing with exertion the group discovered that the only way around White Falls was to trek up a steep slope. It was lined with deciduous trees and fresh composting leaves, smelling of dank earth. Everywhere plants thrived, ferns, skunk weed and ankle high foliage. It also stank of wood mushrooms, which grew like steps up the sides of many trees—these of course were not edible. The ground was slippery enough that all six of them had to crawl on hands and knees, grabbing roots and such to help them up. But after a strenuous effort, they all managed to climb the embankment and place feet on flat land.

K knew he had to be close to home.

A whole day of walking must have covered the distance that he took sailing down that river. And even after coming out of the forest and into some very tall grass, K urged them all to follow the direction of the river. His clan had after all situated themselves near it.

So they continued, only stopping once to hydrate and once when Sakano twisted an ankle. But all in all it was a nice warm day, so warm in fact that Yuki had to wipe his brow. It was inviting this weather, changing so quickly…it was almost forbidding. For K it was murder, he panted and removed his buckskin, it was sweltering. He wasn't used to this temperature, because for the longest time he'd been freezing his sac off. The sun felt better on his skin anyways, rather than heating up the leather profusely, causing it to chafe his skin.

"I'm tired," Sakano offered, glancing at the sun that was now dipping into the western horizon. "It's getting dark soon, we should think about camp."

Hiro agreed but he'd hoped so much that they'd find K's clan today. He was anxious to meet the people his strange friend belonged too, so curious. "Just a little further," he coaxed.

Everyone groaned except K. No, K wasn't groaning because a few things began to look familiar. He recognized the terrain. This was the place! Just, it was from a different side.

Only…there was no one here…

Confused, K darted past the group and ran ahead, fueled by adrenaline. He swung his head to and fro…not a trace of his people could be seen anywhere! K studied the area more carefully to make sure he was not delusional, that the swampy forest was indeed where he knew last and the path to the river as well, it was the same. Looking at the ground he saw places where tents once lay, the weight of its contents leaving an indent.

Blinking in utter abandonment, he finally saw the remnants of a few fire pits, their coals cold and damp. The clan had moved on for at least two days ahead of him. Where did they go? He looked around and saw nothing, no one!

"ARGHHH!!" K _was_ mad.

Hiro ran up to the angriest man he'd ever seen in his life. K was bursting with fury, he felt scared but concerned at the same time. "What's the matter?!" he questioned loudly. Was this the place? Hiro looked behind at his clansmen with alarm.

They stood a few feet away too frightened to come any closer.

K launched his spear like a javelin and kicked at dead coals in the fire pit, sending a bloom of black dust into the air like gnats. "WHERE DID YOU GO?! _I'M HERE!_ JUDY?! ARK?!" K yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'LL TAKE_ YOUR_ LIFE NEXT TIME!"

Not a soul dared near K.

* * *

Sakano decided he'd set up camp.

No matter what happened now they couldn't go any further. Everyone else took suit, except Hiro who paced around; he was keeping an eye out for the blonde. But K had stormed off towards the river…Hiro knew better than to follow a pissed off person. He did have a bunch of questions about a situation he was unsure about. Where was K's clan? Why weren't they here? And what was K so angry about?

"I'm kind of scared," Shuichi managed and rolled out his sleeping fur. "That guy is really upset…was his clan supposed to be here?"

"Looks that way," Suguru said making use of someone's old fire pit and put some tinder he'd collected in the middle of it.

Sakano began making a fire alongside Suguru when he returned with a pile of kindling. "I wonder why they would take off so suddenly?" he pondered aloud. "Maybe it's something we shouldn't get ourselves involved in."

Shuichi began to nod his head, scooting his bedding closer to Yuki's.

Hiro, who hovered around them said, "Maybe we should go looking for them?"

All heads twisted in his direction swiftly.

"Well, shouldn't we?" Hiro questioned.

"It's not our problem," Yuki muttered and scooted his bedding further from Shuichi's.

"Oh, he's coming back," Suguru told everyone.

Prickles ran up their spines as they saw the blonde foreigner reappear. The man looked so defeated, walking with an unreadable face. By now he'd put the buckskin parka back on as the evening sun left the earth with only a greenish-blue glow in the sky—already the full moon was coming up on the eastern skyline.

K sat heavily next to the fire, seemingly out of gas for the moment and he sighed. Not in the mood to try and explain himself to everyone he just stared grimly into the flames as if in trance.

Everyone looked at each other pensively.

Hiro too, sat down on his bedding that Shuichi had rolled out for him and dug into his pack to produce food. Some dried meat and a few wild berries, he offered some to everyone.

They took a little gratefully.

He offered some to K, but the man wouldn't even look at him. Hiro felt bad for K, whatever was happening with his family he wished he knew. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it in a way that K would understand. Like everyone else he watched the fire in silence, the night sky now dark, and the stars appearing by the millions. Over the next hour, Yuki, Shuichi, Sakano and Suguru had burrowed into their furs to lull themselves asleep by dancing flames. Shortly after, they entered the realm of the spirits in slumber.

But not Hiro, he felt tense. Looking at the moon made him think of that looming ceremony, he felt his stomach lurch. Digging into his pouch he pinched a rolled leaf between his fingers, filled with mullein and brought a twig out of the fire with a tiny flame to light it. He inhaled contently and then exhaled some of the tension out of his body. He knew that he was running away, hoping to become lost and not having to go to Naniwa. It wasn't like he didn't want to be mated or make children with Ayaka, but he wasn't sure that's all he was cut out for. There seemed more to living than that, he wanted to explore—he wanted to learn more.

He wanted adventure…

But it could anger Gaia by betraying the ways that his clan followed. What if he never got united? His father and mother would surely be upset, his father more so. He didn't think that was all there was to his life, simply carrying on traditions. What happened to living life?

A touch on his arm brought him out of his reverie. He looked over at K, slightly surprised. Oh? "What is it K?" he asked softly, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb anyone.

K pointed at the smoke. "What is that?"

"You never smoked before?" He passed the smoke to K and simply said, "Smoke."

The blonde spoke the unfamiliar word and boldly took the strange object, copying how Hiro had used it. At first drag he coughed and made a face. It wasn't like anything he'd tried before. He'd seen people inhaling smoke but never from a rolled leaf. He tried again, but slowly this time…the mullein warmed his lungs. It wasn't so bad, he decided but handed the thing back to Hiro. Instead he opted for some food now, being angry was wearing off and it was exhausting. Now he just sat wondering what he was going to do, feeling numb.

"Didn't like that too much huh?" Hiro said with a small grin and watched the other man dig food out of his own pack and bite into some dried meat. He glimpsed at the fire dancing in K's eyes as they studied orange flames…such perfect eyes…

Shuichi mumbled in his sleep and quietly shuffled closer to Yuki once more. Both Hiro and K started and glanced over at Shuichi who was obviously not fully asleep yet. They looked at each other, Hiro smirked.

Then he pointed at the moon. "Full moon," Hiro told K.

Under his breath K whispered the words in monotone, his eyes now gazing upon the moon. He liked to do this, sit in the quiet of night watching the moon and the stars. As he watched, a shooting star zipped across the sky. "A falling spirit," K said in a hushed voice.

This time Hiro repeated K's words. The blonde looked at him in a pleased way then and the pit of his stomach tightened. Hiro liked how K looked at him; he knew he wanted to see that again.

"Mother and father," K said this time and pointed up to the night sky. He tried to say that in the Hiro's language, words Hiro taught him earlier—he'd remembered.

Throwing the rest of the rolled leaf into the fire, Hiro blinked in wonder at K's meaning. Did he mean in the sky was his mother and father? He shook his head, he didn't understand.

K scooped a handful of forest berries out from his pack—Hiro had given him earlier, picked from some shrub near the waterfall— and into his mouth. They were sweet and tart; he ate the seeds and all as he thought of how to explain himself to Hiro. He got an idea. K placed his hands together, resting his head on them as if to sleep, then he pointed at the sky again and repeated mother and father. "They're with Aurora and her angels."

Hiro tried to repeat that and bit his tongue quickly once he realized what K was trying to say. Hiro's face fell…how sad. He beheld the blonde stranger who was appearing sleepy, but it was apparent the man was having trouble relaxing. Hiro couldn't blame him. But he wondered how his dead parents existed in the sky? Was there a world up there? He gazed at the night sky and stars and wondered about that. He wondered how K's parents had died too. "I'm sorry," Hiro said quietly, wanting to show his remorse, he also wanted to give comfort.

He would the only way he knew how to without words. Hiro got up off his blanket and picked it up. Then he draped it around K's shoulders and sat on the man's blanket right next to him. Feeling a wicked verve flow through him just being this close to K, Hiro wrapped the blanket around the both of them, huddling into the blonde's body.

K sat utterly still at first as Hiro nestled close, sharing his warmth. How did the man know that he couldn't possibly feel any worse than he did right now, and all he wanted was to be held? Because after the anger, all there was, was angst. His people disappeared and he was alone and bruised. Hiro, the mammoth, the man—right now was the only thing that kept his heart from beating needlessly. K was touched by Hiro's kindness and found himself seeking human contact. He wrapped his right arm around Hiro cautiously; fingertips groping just under his ribcage…oh how badly he needed a caring person right now. He laid his head on Hiro's shoulder, his nose disappearing into a mass of dark hair…it was like dipping his nose into the petals of a soft flower.

A hand came around K's midsection, fingers mimicking his own, Hiro held him tightly back. The only other man he'd ever shared this sort of closeness with, was the one man that now made his blood boil, Ark. Growing up, they used to comfort each other; it was not uncommon...until Judy came along…then things began to change. But there was this irrefutable pull with Hiro, K knew. It was a force he couldn't yet describe but he felt it in his soul…his spirit felt whole. She had brought Hiro to him for a reason…

K closed his eyes as Hiro began to speak softly.

"I can't deny my vision…I was meant to find you, to feel you…more than I can explain. I need to say this now, I wish you could understand me," Hiro murmured, reaching over with his free hand to finger loose ribbons of K's pale hair that draped over his arm. "You have so many burdens on your shoulders, I can tell. I want to help you; I am your servant…that is Gaia's wish."

* * *

**A/N:** Will update soon! Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -The BIG Water**

When the morning came, the sun did not rise with it. Instead a blanket of dark clouds hung thick and ominous, full of pending precipitation. The warmth that was yesterday was overridden by a flow of brisk air that felt alive with crackling energy.

Thunderstorms could be heard in the distance.

Up above circled a pack of gulls, riding the current that was coming down from the north. This wind swept through the trees and over the grassy land, sending a chill right under the blanket Hiro tried so hard to bury himself under. An arm pulled him closer, a hand moved over his chilled patch of un-blanketed leg, making Hiro content in his slumber once more.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other ambiguously at this sight before them.

Hiro and the stranger were cozied up to each other under one blanket. Hiro with his back to K, and K right up against Hiro's back. It looked as if they'd amalgamated into one large human. The blanket covered most of their body and head, except for a spill of reddish-brown and blonde hair that escaped the top, making it evident that there were two bodies under one fur.

"Don't you think we should wake them up?" Suguru asked, not really affected by this scene.

"Yeah, we should be heading south to Naniwa. Hikaru put me in charge of making sure Hiro gets to the ceremony," Sakano divulged, using some coals from last night to make the fire burn again with fresh wood.

"Well, it's going to pour soon, we need shelter first," Yuki said and drank some water he'd collected earlier out of a skin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and added, "Who cares if Hiroshi gets to the ceremony…what's the big deal anyways?"

Shuichi gaped at Yuki, "What do you mean 'what's the big deal'? It's a big deal! Hiro and Ayaka will make the next generation of Nakano's! It is part of Gaia's cycle, the gods are watching us. We prepare all our lives for the moment we find our mate—"

"—he _didn't_ choose her," Yuki reminded Shuichi. It was just as his own father did to him, not giving him a choice of mates either. He hated traditions; he wanted to do things his way.

Shuichi sat silent for a moment.

"Hikaru would be displeased," Sakano offered quietly, not wanting to wake Hiro up with this sort of gossip talk.

"He would be," Suguru agreed. "But you guys are all jumping to conclusions. Who says he's not going to be mated? Let's just eat quickly and get moving."

The group nodded.

K overheard the group talking as he came out of slumber and stretched, flexing his hips into the firm bottom that was pressed against his groin. "Mmm," he groaned contently at first, the friction of his movement stimulating a morning erection. The hushed chatter he heard meant nothing to him but it did bring him back to the present! In a flurry he tossed the covers off and jumped up so fast he startled everyone.

Shuichi screamed.

"Oh no! I have to go. I have to look for my family, Judy…I…I didn't want to sleep so late!" K cried.

Hiro's eyes opened wide with alarm too. He blinked a few times as his brain registered everything. It was suddenly so cold, it woke him up fast. Looking around he saw everyone watching him and he noticed K who was grabbing his pack, seeming as if he was ready to depart. He scrambled up too, "Hey, where you going?" he asked groggily.

As if he knew what Hiro said, K pointed east in the direction he knew the sun rose…even if right now there were clouds, "The sun."

"The sun?" Hiro murmured. Was that the way his family went? "But the big water is that way—"

"—big water!?" Sakano gasped, cutting in. "We can't go that way! Naniwa is _that_ way!" he pointed southwest, his eyes large and face looking frazzled.

"Wait, why are we talking about the big water?" Suguru muttered suddenly looking eager. He loved the place where the water gods lived, an enormous palace of sand and life; it was where the land ended.

Yuki felt his opportunity emerge, "I think K is right…let's go to the big water."

Shuichi side-glanced at Yuki.

Hiro was surprised by Yuki's comment and ignored Sakano's. He watched K march off in the direction he'd thrown his spear yesterday and felt pressed to decide. But it came so easily, "Naniwa can wait."

Yuki smirked to himself and packed his stuff.

"No! Naniwa can't wait!" Sakano wailed. "Your father and mother will mad…Hiro you'll be punished!"

"I don't care!" Hiro stormed, his grey eyes gleamed angrily. He rolled up his fur and strapped them to his travelling pack in haste. Then he turned his back on them and headed off in the eastern direction.

Everyone watched him go.

"I never seen Hiro like this before," Shuichi said, "Maybe he doesn't want to go to Naniwa?" He looked worriedly in Hiro's receding direction. But he got up too, gathering his own blankets, "I go where Hiro goes."

Suguru replied, "I guess I'm stuck with you guys then." He prepared to go as well.

Yuki was way ahead of them, walking off to catch up with Hiro, leaving the rest behind—a trail of smoke lingering behind him from his morning pipe.

Sakano hunched defeated, forgetting about the fire. "What's the matter with everyone?"

* * *

K didn't know what to make of the group that followed him towards the sun. He couldn't exactly ask them why they'd come along. It was a nice feeling, but it was also not necessary—they didn't have to. Just like yesterday morning when they joined to take him home. But he couldn't stop them and he wasn't about to discontinue, he had to find his clan! He had to right the wrongs. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing!

But the spirits must have been unsettled today; the rain began to come down. At first it was a light sprinkling, but soon the heavens roared and Aurora's power was unveiled. Streaks of blue light riddled the sky and tiny white rocks fell from the sky. They stung K's face, but he didn't care, he was getting used to feeling nothing but pain. He forged ahead, even though a few behind groaned in displeasure.

It was their problem, he hadn't asked them to come.

The bear skin boots sloshed over puddles that accumulated on the tall grassy plains. Spots of mud appeared, but K walked right through them. It was hard to see in the distance, the mountain visibility reduced but he could see the outcrop of some hills beyond this meadow. Every inch of him was now soaked, the leather clothing irritating his skin at the joints, tugging at the wounds on his skin. Blood bloomed under his pant leg, but his re-woken anger drove him on.

The only one that even kept close to him was Hiroshi. K wished he could tell the man how much he admired his persistence. He wished he could tell him 'thank you' and how happy he was to still have his divine guidance. Hiro's kind spirit was something he'd never experienced…especially by a stranger. But as they neared some cliffs, surrounded by large pine trees, he noticed a spot of blood on Hiro's cheek. A cut delivered by a large piece of hail from the sky. K stopped suddenly; he was letting his selfish anger ignore the pain of someone that had shown him nothing but compassion. How could he be so ignorant?

"You're hurt mammoth spirit," K said to Hiro. He pointed to the man's cheek. "Forgive me; we should get cover from those hills over there." This time he pointed towards his direction.

Everyone, including Hiro understood K's gesture.

Huddled under a cliff-hang of an outcrop of rock, the group huffed with exertion. They waited as the storm pressed on, wind howling through the tress. The gods were refreshing the land, releasing their essence. One could only wait until they were done.

"We've upset the gods," Sakano deemed.

Hiro sighed; he wasn't going to argue with Sakano. Maybe he _had_ upset the gods; maybe he should just go to Naniwa. Maybe he was just being self-centred? He wondered this after he had time to calm down. His father and mother would be upset and angry…he didn't want that. But then he also wanted his freedom. It was so hard to choose. One or the other, what mattered most? But he couldn't ignore his vision…he glanced over at K, who was watching him.

K noticed Hiro's tiny cut was still bleeding, the wetness of his face sending the blood streaking down in little zigzags down his cheek. Not being anything close to a medicine man, K did the only thing he knew instinctively…he leaned over and washed his tongue over Hiro's wound. He licked it clean, tenderly, tasting the sweetness of Hiro's blood on his tongue.

Like an animal tending lovingly to him, Hiro closed his eyes. No one had ever done this to him before; the sensation drove all sore thoughts from his mind and instead made his groin ache…his heart swell. Somehow after all this he'd gained K's loyalty. Hiro felt his heart patter. But the blonde pulled away just a little, his face still close, "Thank you…" Hiro breathed.

A few hours later the storm moved on but the sun still hadn't appeared. Everyone felt sodden and drained of life, miserable. There was no sign of K's clan anywhere and even if there were tracks, they'd been washed away by the rain.

They continued on, now walking through a fog. The weather was changing drastically, cold air and warm air clashing. But the group knew it was the gods at work, it was something they accepted since birth—an ideal they grew up with.

The trek eastward became a few days...

They stopped only at night to make a fire, or to sit under any possible shelter from continuous scattered showers. The food supply was gone; there was only a little water, and provisions were picked up along the way.

K was feeling particularly irritated. He was hungry, fed up and tired. Where was his clan? They'd covered so much distance and still there was nothing. Someone was conspiring against him, this much was obvious. But he left his thoughts behind when he heard a booming crashing noise in the distance, he sniffed the air. It smelled of fish and wet matter.

"The big water!" exclaimed Suguru suddenly.

Huh? K watched the little man charge forth. They'd come to 'big water'? He was curious as to what this meant! Eagerly K followed the boy, along with everyone else, the crashing sound got louder. Was it angry spirits? There was a wind that blasted in his face once they ventured over a dune of sand, riddled with scratchy looking plants. Littered everywhere was blackened bits of seaweed, kelp and tiny white things that crunched under his foot. K bent to pick one of these crunchy things up, he examined its helical body.

"Shell," Hiro informed plucking the object out of K's fingers and pointed inside the cavern of the small exoskeleton. "It's empty, no food in there. Find bigger ones," he urged and tossed the shell over his shoulder. Hiro grinned; he loved this place and latched onto K's hand. "Follow me!"

K couldn't help but wonder at Hiro's excitement, he followed willingly. He wasn't getting the hype out of this place because he couldn't view it; the fog was hiding most of its wonder. K soon felt his feet being repetitively dampened by water. When he looked down, he saw it crawl up the sand coming towards him so fast and out of the blue K jumped away from it, startled.

The brunette laughed at him.

Simpering, K had to chuckle. They were obviously at a large body of water, but it didn't seem like any he'd ever been to before. Everyone seemed so happy to be here, most of them disappearing in the fog. K felt his mood lighten and wished the miasma would lift already and the warm sun would come back. Hiro let go of his hand and knelt in the sand suddenly. K stood watching as Hiro began to dig through the sand like some animal. He grinned, "What do?" he asked in the man's language.

"Clams," Hiro said and pawed away, making a hole. A few moments later he pulled out a large clam shell, tightly closed. "See," he offered and handed the mollusk to K.

K took the creature; he'd never seen a 'clam' before. It bubbled a little at the side but as he stared at it on his palm, it opened a little. How interesting! K went to touch the shell to pry it open and get a better look, but it snapped back closed instantly. It was alive! "It opened!" he exclaimed to Hiro who digging more holes.

All Hiro had to say was 'food' and K was next to him helping hunt for more clams. They spent a good hour just digging up treasures of clams. Their pile got pretty big and when Hiro thought they had enough he got out his water bladder. He walked into the water and filled it, and then he came back and put all the clams into the skin as well. "We need fire," he muttered.

K understood that and took off to gather some wood and tinder. He came next to Hiro with his collection and dropped it to the ground.

"Oh, no," Hiro began and shook his head at K. "The tide will come in and we'll get soaked. The fire has to be over there." He pointed back towards the sand dune. Picking up the heavy skin Hiro urged K to bring the wood and follow him.

Together they constructed a fire pit much like the one K saw the day Hiro showed him the sea sponge…_that_ bath.

"You know what I want?" Hiro enlightened, talking as if K understood every word he said, "Tea…hot tea. All this dry seaweed makes great tea and you can eat it too. I wish I could bathe in it." He chuckled at his silly thoughts. "Swimming in tea…where'd that come from?" He changed topics, rambling; it was easy to do knowing that the person you were talking to couldn't judge you. "You know on the way to Naniwa is a hot spring." Hiro shivered with the thought, "It's so warm and you never want to leave it."

K listened to Hiro but only made out a few words. "Tea…eats…Naniwa?" he replied.

Again Hiro chuckled. "I wonder where everyone went." He looked around. "They're all investigating. It's a great place. Let's spend the night. It'll give me a chance to change the dressing on your leg," he said and pointed at K's injury.

"Ok," said K.

When everyone returned they spent the rest of the day eating clams. Digging more up and tossing them into the salty hot water to cook. Hiro had made his wakame tea and cooked more biwa to place on K's wounds. The group was now busy having fun making K practice their language, devilishly making him say all sorts of funny things...

"I am a cannibal," K emulated slowly, casting a dubious at Shuichi.

Everyone giggled.

Hiro cut Shuichi a dry look, and then looked at K. "You are _not_ a cannibal, don't listen to him."

As they goofed around a beam of setting sunlight broke through the clouds and landed on them. All heads turned to face the sunlight.

The fog had dispersed.

Before him, in the distance stood an opening of a tunnel, rouge pink, orange and white, it beckoned to K. These colours also washed over the surface, rippled over the water, becoming a path on top of the largest vista of water he'd ever seen! Looking both ways, the water seemed to go on forever, to a point where he couldn't see any further. Perhaps if he were to walk there, he'd fall off…

Dazzling, K's eyes returned to the brightest orb, the sun, which was this portal to the tunnel he saw, half sunk in the water. From where he'd come from there existed only lakes, nothing this large. Now he understood why Hiroshi's group called it 'big water'. And above the sun, just a bit to the right, was the beginning of a waning moon—it was not bright yet. Right now it looked see-through, as if it had turned into a cloud itself.

K listened carefully, it sounded as if the water was talking. It told him "oosshhn". He got up and wandered towards the water, mesmerized, eyes still on the most beautiful sunset. He let the light warm his face, he sighed and listened to the lulling rhythm of the water. It was magical!

K realized then that he'd come as far as he could following the sun, this was it. He also realized—now that the fog lifted—that they were on a spit of land, where all the water met. Drawn to explore he wandered down the beach towards an outcrop of rock that stretched its thin arm over the water. From that vantage point was where he wanted to go. Walking away from the group further, K wandered down to the surf that he could see clearly now, rushing in and drawn back by the maw of the earth. He shucked off his foot leathers, dropping them where ever they should lie; he felt the sand between his toes, the water rushing over them. He smiled at the sensation as the water caused his feet to sink slightly, but he trod on heading for that peak.

"Hey K!" Hiro called from behind somewhere.

It was only then that K remembered that he was accompanied by others. He stopped to watch Hiro stroll over, the pink glow of the sunset on his handsome face.

K pointed to the water when Hiro was close enough, "It says 'ooshhen'". That was what he heard.

Hiro smiled, he liked how that sounded, and K was right…when the water talked it sounded like 'ocean'. "Ha! We shall call it 'ocean' then," he said with an affirmative nod. That sounded better than 'big water' any day, he thought. "But, where you going?" Hiro asked, "It's going to get dark soon."

"Yes, dark," K said with understanding. "I hope to find Aurora. She'll give me direction…an answer," K said with hope.

Aurora? Hiro had no idea what that was. A person in K's clan? Either way he didn't want to let the man wander off alone. He was too curious as what it was K was looking for and he had to admit he wanted to be close to him too.

Hiro took off his foot leathers as well and tossed them behind him, chasing after the blonde walking over the shoreline. "Oh, here…I bet you haven't noticed with the clams," Hiro started and walked into the ocean a little, he scooped up a handful of water and brought it back to K. "Taste it."

Wondering what Hiro was up to now K put his lips to Hiro's curled fingers and tasted the water. Ack! He spit it out. "Ewww!" K managed and spit the residue left on his tongue out.

"Salt," Hiro told him. "Too much of it is bad. But it's good for that." He pointed to K's injuries. "Heal…god's power, Kiyoshi's gift."

Hmm, K wasn't sure about all that. But the water sure looked inviting; he wanted to get in it. "Swim?" he asked Hiro.

Hiro didn't know what K meant but behind them, a few paces away, Suguru and Sakano ran bare into the ocean. Hiro turned to look, it seemed his companions couldn't resist. A happy visage came over his face; yes that was the best part about this water other than its food.

K's gaze was over Hiro's shoulder watching the two men in the distance, laughing as they splashed into the water. He pointed at Suguru and Sakano—that was what he was trying to tell Hiro. Nevermind the clothes, K marched into the cold water with them, swells crashing over his legs. It was much warmer than most places he'd swam in.

It was amazing!

K walked so far before it even got up to his mid thigh, he looked back at Hiro whose laughter lingered in the air. K laughed too, before he dove into the water and came up a few feet away. For a moment, K didn't want to go any further, his mood suddenly changing. Maybe he could stay here and just wait until the day She took his spirit. In this paradise he didn't think it would take that long. But his eyes widened, his leg felt as if it were on fire! This water was stinging his leg as if a million fire ants had crawled inside and began to gnaw. He grit his teeth and ignored it, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever felt. Toes touching the bottom of soft sand, K returned his eyes to the sunset. Why couldn't things make sense anymore? Why did he have to feel so misplaced…why wasn't his clan here to share this with him? He looked over sadly as Hiroshi came up from under the surface next to him like a siren of the sea.

A tear rolled down K's face…his entire composure begin to crumble.

Big men weren't supposed to cry…

"All this…" K spread his hands open to the sky in vain, "…and I'm the only one to see it," he muttered to Hiro. Staring back at the fading sun he added, "If I've come to the end of the earth, and I have still not found my family, they are lost. I don't know where else to look. I've failed…as their chief…my father, he was wrong."

Hiro felt a bit unsettled to see the sombre look on the blonde's face, over the wetness on his cheeks. K's eyes were glistening; Hiro could feel his heart lodged in his throat. It looked as if K was surrendering…his spirit dead. He touched K's shoulder softly and whispered, "You'll never be forgotten…I'll never forget you…"

K heard Hiro's touching voice, though he did not know what he said. But it didn't matter what he said, he was _here_ for him, standing next to him—like he was the only person left in the world that cared! He wanted to crumble to his knees and drown in the abyss. But he knew…he _knew_ that Hiro wouldn't let him go—K felt it in his heart, this man was here for him. Brought forth by the spirits themselves!

He let out a puff of anguished breath and beheld Hiro's face, those grey eyes now dark and studying him quietly. They spoke volumes, eyes holding so much concern, questions and intelligence. It made K suddenly feel as if he were so much smaller than the man that stood before him. "No matter what chaos I've gone through…you were with me, in my dream. But now…you're _right_ here," K began, turning fully to face the other man, slowly reaching out to touch the slope of Hiro's cheek with the back of his finger. "I felt at times as if I wanted to die on the ice…forget my parents wishes and just become one with Her. It hurt so much, but when I closed my eyes…I saw you." He was almost glad Hiro couldn't understand him now, understand his foolish rambling. "And I know it was you…I do not know why, or how, but…"

Hiro placed a finger to K's lips. "You don't need to explain my friend," even if he had no idea what K said. But he continued, "…the feeling I have right now—so strong. Do you feel it? I feel it in you; it's like nothing I've felt before. Take me away!" Hiro pleaded before he could stop himself. "I'm afraid to go to Naniwa. Guide _me_ wolf spirit!"

Seeing Hiro so incensed, so virtuous, K couldn't stop himself from seeking out that power. Placing both palms to the brunette's face, he tipped it up as he descended urgently on his mouth. Unable to draw away from an energy he felt so strongly emitting from Hiro, he kissed him. There was no stopping this. A tiny moan came from the smaller man; it made his body ache. Hiro did not run away, but only kissed him back powerfully; K wrapped him up in his arms, deepening the kiss that felt _so_ right.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be a lemon, so please don't kill me over this cliffhanger...I'll even post it up tomorrow too! lol I felt so silly calling the water Big water lol So I had K invent the word ocean lol! I dunno but if you listen to the ocean..it's like a constant "ooooshhn" sound to me XD That's where I got the idea anyways XD

About Naniwa...it's a district in the city of Osaka btw. So that makes Hiro and gang on the eastern side of Japan, northeast around Yokohama. I never thought to explain how I came up with locations, but I have been using the map of Japan vigorously lol I imagined that K and gang travelled over ice that connected Japan to the mainlands, and that the glacier occupies pretty much most of the Hokkaido and Tohoku regions. I'll give links to the sites I used to learn about this. Damn this place sucks for links. But you can wiki and google all this stuff!

**Tip** - Never eat a clam that's cooked and hasn't opened:P lol I just had to add that. ish shot

**Reviewers:**

**the2evils** - HI HI hun! Thanks so much for commenting! Well unfortunately the story wouldn't work with little Michael in this fic. I love him too tho, he's the cutest thing. It's the one thing I feel crappy about with this fic. But trust me between K and Hiro..there are a lot of illegitimate children running around in this fic...it's the god's fault -snort- So maybe there are Michaels XD -ish shot- But yep next chappie is a lemon and then more drama. It will all come together! -hugs-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -Heightened Decisions**

Still standing in the water pressed up to K's body, Hiro pulled back from the kiss and took his hand. "Come with me…you _need_ you to guide me first with pleasure," he insisted. "Let's go to a warmer place my blue-eyed stranger."

It was a term of endearment that Hiro found also turned him on.

Tingling all over, baring an almost painful erection, Hiro led his blond acquaintance back to the camp fire. He couldn't stop what he needed, what he wanted to give, what the gods told him to do! From what he felt pressed against his belly, the gods told K he wanted it too. And even though K was a perfect stranger, a man unlike himself, not a Nakano…he didn't care. This made the entire thing even more thrilling, and to top it off, he wanted to make K feel better.

Purr.

He wanted to _feel_ him…

Still, he couldn't imagine what it felt like finding out his entire family had disappeared on him, but then he didn't fully understand how K had come crossing his path that day at the river either. Strange secrets surrounded K and one day he hoped to find out about them all.

Hiro hoped no one was at the camp fire, but it didn't matter either…he wanted K now, so they'd just have to watch. He could've taken K down on that rocky shore, tantalize him under the moon, but the water made him feel cold—he was sure K was chilled too. Why should he force cold on him, when all he wanted to give him was warmth?

K didn't know what to say as he followed Hiro, holding his hand firmly. One minute he felt pathetic and the next he being swept off for pleasures. So much swirled through his mind, he knew without words what Hiro's intentions were, his cock twitched at the thought. It'd been so long since he'd pleasured a man. When mates were unattainable, sometimes needs were placated by fellow males. Male companionship was a large part of their hunting ritual within the Winchester clan; men believed that the orgasm brought them inner strength. That was fine with K and it was fine with their female partners. But during their journey to this land, it'd been much to cold to pander in much sexual delights for strength.

But then suddenly his mind flashed to that morning on the ice, Judy coming out of Ark's tent. He could hear a horn blaring out his ear drum—all this time he'd willingly blocked that out. Still, there wasn't anything he could do, it was her choice, she was a female and she could do whatever she pleased. But he knew how jealous he felt that day with the bear. K scoffed. Sometimes he couldn't understand himself. If partners were allowed to have pleasure with anyone, maybe he was over reacting? Since many of their ideals were cultured from animals, animals pleasured and did so fun and for procreation.

It was the same for humans, wasn't it?

But K knew some animals he'd witnessed stayed loyal to one partner all their lives until death. That to him seemed so loving, to have one person that was yours and for them to have you, for always. It was what he thought he had with Judy, but maybe he'd been wrong… He followed the brunette even though he harboured these thoughts, he wanted Hiro's affection—K felt like a hypocrite. Again, it made him wonder about his loyalty to Judy, it made him wonder about his god too. But he knew he wasn't going to indulge out of revenge or to even any scores. He wanted Hiro because somewhere deep in his heart he knew it was meant to be.

The man in his dreams…

He _needed_ him.

Over the swelling desire he had right now, he wondered in the recess of his mind if this was what Aurora intended for him. Maybe he was expected to find Hiro, to find himself astray in the world, alone…that this was Her grand scheme. But in actuality, he wasn't alone he realized for the first time…he had Hiro. K squeezed Hiro's hand warmly and felt his chest tighten.

Upon reaching the camp fire they noticed that Yuki and Shuichi were no where to be seen. This made K grin; he had an idea about what they were doing, although he didn't understand why they hid it. Was there shame in joining bodies for pleasure? The other two were there, but that was ok.

* * *

Suguru and Sakano were there, seated on their bottoms, drying off from their swim. They gawked in surprise as Hiro and K lay down on their fur together, barely acknowledging them, bringing their mouths together in a kiss. The blonde was on top of the brunette, their hands on each other's faces. They murmured sweet things to each other, it made no sense.

"_Hiro_…" Sakano started but was punched in the shoulder by Suguru, who put his finger to his lips and told him to be quiet. Then he nudged Sakano to ignore Hiro and K and motioned for them to lie down to sleep.

Sighing, Sakano looked back over at the brunette and the blonde foreigner. They were unabashedly removing their wet leather, completely oblivious to anything around them. As he ignored the men in heat he questioned in a whisper at Suguru's ear, "Why is Hiro consummating with that, _that_ stranger? And why are you telling me to be quiet?" he asked Suguru indignantly.

"Why are you such a numbskull?" Suguru questioned back, "It is Hiro's right—K is just a man you know. So what? Leave them alone. If you haven't noticed Hiro's cot is not often empty."

Sakano clucked his tongue, "Yeah I know, but—"

"—do you want him too?" Suguru asked quietly. "I'm sure all you have to do is ask."

Sakano's cheeks burned hot, "N-no, that's not what I'm talking about. I just think Hikaru would be disappointed. That stranger hasn't even taken Gaia's oath, his spirit hasn't been tested." Sakano sighed, "Forget it…never mind."

Suguru did shut up this time. Sakano was right about that, he looked up at the stars and listened to an exalted sighs and moans coming from the other side of the fire. He swallowed hard. Not knowing all the circumstances he wasn't sure if he could conclude that K was or wasn't tested by Gaia. Considering the man had almost died, Suguru couldn't imagine a more trivial test.

* * *

The heat from the blonde's body was definitely rivalling the warmth that comforted them from the fire nearby. Hiro felt as if his whole body would suddenly combust and he'd burn from this bliss. Tipping his head back, he let K feather his lips over his throat; he writhed, revelling in the feel of this bigger man on him. He moaned out clinging onto K, his arms wrapped around him. Hiro had willingly taken the submissive role, opening his soul to K, eager to find out how high he would take him.

"Mmm, I _love_ how exotic you look," Hiro murmured into K's ear, fingers exploring over ridges of skin softened by the salt water. "Gaia has blessed me passionately…"

Such a beautiful voice, it was like music to K. He dipped to taste the skin under the brunette's chin, grinding his hardened flesh against Hiro's. It felt so natural to please Hiro this way, feeling as if he'd known the man eternally. Right now he felt like he could lose himself in Hiro forever, never to return to the living and right now, that'd be alright. He moaned softly as Hiro reached up to capture his mouth again, kissing him wetly. K tasted his tongue between his lips first before letting his own dance in the depths of Hiro's opened mouth.

Hiro was a great kisser.

But Hiro's hands roamed all over, eventually on K's backside in which he squeezed fervently. The motion caused their erections to press together harder, emitting a pent up sigh from both of them.

"Mmm…Hiro I have gone to heaven and you are Aurora's angel. You must have lied when you said you were not a god," K murmured over kisses.

There was something special about K's foreign speech, Hiro thought with a sigh. He let his hand snake between them and he filled his hand with K's sac massaging him—a single finger exploring K's entrance. Over lusty sighs Hiro whispered, "Oooh, keep talking to me wolf spirit…your voice, it's beautiful." He slipped his entire finger up K's ass, causing the blonde to gasp with delectation. Hiro heard his name escape past K's wet lips, he moaned the joyous sound. He fingered the man for a moment until he felt it was his turn and guided K's hand between his legs. "Touch me," he pleaded.

K was so used to being in charge that Hiro's direction was indeed surprising. He hadn't thought about roles yet, but now it came to mind as the man urged him to touch. It wasn't a bad thing, he enjoyed Hiro's straight up display with his wants and K _wanted_ to make him want all right. His hand stroked Hiro's swollen penis—velvet skin against his roughened paw. But feeling it made him want to taste it, so he shuffled down, lying between Hiro's legs and wrapped his arms around his thighs. K washed his tongue along sweet flesh before swallowing it up.

Hiro cried out.

Oh Aurora!

Bucking up into the blonde's talented mouth, Hiro wore an almost painful face. This was as close to the gods he could imagine and he felt celestial. K managed to take his entire length into his mouth, his teeth scrapping along the base…he gripped into K's mane hard. His body shuddered with pleasure; he flexed his hips and stretched back his head in bliss. He wished this feeling would never stop, that they could make this last until he cracked. The tremors almost came when K slipped a finger into his entrance; Hiro was rapturous that the man sure wasn't foreign on how to please another man. "Fill me K…join me," he begged while panting. He bucked up harder, hoping K would get the message.

So much for being submissive.

The head of Hiro's penis jabbed the back of K's throat, causing him to gag and his eyes to tear. He pulled back and smirked devilishly at the brunette, laying there all reckless like. "What is it? You trying not to release yet or you just wild and want me to take you?" K asked, thinking that was the reason. Mmm, maybe Hiro wanted this to last a long time…K didn't mind if that's what it was. He liked it slow sometimes too.

But his thoughts were unveiled when Hiro turned over and propped himself on his fours. K watched him lay the top half of himself down on the fur as if his arms could no longer hold him up. K admired Hiro's rear that was thrust out, his entrance completely visible by firelight.

Ohh…so _that's_ what he wanted.

K smirked.

So much for taking it slow, K thought and chuckled keenly. Forgetting about everything, he nestled behind Hiro, sweeping his palms over that propped ass. Hiro was gorgeous, so tempting, displaying himself this way. K wouldn't mind sitting here for the rest of the night just to watch him in this position, tease Hiro mercilessly but not entering him. K chuckled again.

Hiro panted as he laid there waiting, a heated smile on his face. He was watching K watching him. "You like?" he taunted in question.

K understood that and leaned in to kiss the derrière in front of him. "Me likes…you are beautiful, man with a mammoth spirit…so beautiful." He heard shuffling and looked over to see Sakano and Suguru who appeared to be asleep, finally registering their presence. He wondered if their organs ached with desire too. He was just curious, because if he were listening to such pleasure he wouldn't have been able to stop from touching himself. Still no Yuki or Shuichi returned and that thought made K come back to his delicious task.

On his knees, K spread Hiro's rear and laved a tongue up the middle. He washed him generously, probing with his tongue as well. He moved down and nuzzled his nose into the hanging mass of Hiro's intimate flesh, lips tasting skin his teeth nibbling on whatever he could get. Moments later, K spit into his hand, moistening his length and place the tip to the entrance of the brunette. Slowly he dipped himself inside, Hiro let out a heady sigh. Holding it there for a moment he groaned at the heat deep inside Hiro, it was mind numbingly delicious. But K needed a better position, he needed to get his knees off the hard ground, so he got on his feet and squatted over him. From this stance K wrapped his arms around Hiro's midsection and began to rock his hips.

Enraptured sounds of pleasure came from both men.

Hiro grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy, his body rocking with every thrust. "Ahhh…yes," he hissed, tears of pleasure building at the corner of his eyes. So perfect, blinding…he saw swirls of colour behind his eyes lids…he hurt _so_ good. Every stroke brought him closer and closer to building that energy, he mewled and urged it on. "Oh Gaia! Ooooo don't let it stop…don't stop," he begged. He sighed as one of K's hands slid down his back and into his hair, and the other under him to take hold of his cock. A ton of sensations flowed through him. But Hiro bucked back when K began to stroke him, "Unnn K!"

In that moment he came, his hot seed pumping out of his body and into the caressing hand that belonged to K. Hiro panted, his body going limp, his mouth agape as mewls of euphoria sang from his throat.

Listening to Hiro and feeling the wetness on his hand made K lose his mind! His body lurched; spilling his own essence deep inside the sweetest body he ever had the pleasure of pleasuring. He gripped onto Hiro like a saviour; his voice caught in his throat is if he were falling from the sky. K didn't pull out until every last spasm shook his body, but when it was over he lay down next to Hiro and tasted his fingers.

Hiro dropped back down to a normal position and watched the blonde, his head cradled on his arms as the man tasted his life spirit. He had a content smile on his face, but behind the smile his brain began to work. Even after the sex, he thought that this magnetism would weaken just a little—only it felt stronger now than it did before. There was something more than just pleasure tonight, he felt something that he never felt for anyone else. This feeling was tons stronger than anything! It wasn't the same as what he felt for his parents or his brother, it was different. It made him feel scared suddenly and excited all at once. Scared, because he felt anxious that K would leave him now, scared of the repercussions he might unleash upon himself—he thought of his father.

Feeling so tired now K smiled lazily at Hiro who was smiling at him. He pulled the fur blanket over them so they could cuddle and sleep. Hiro clung to him, and he pet over his hair and kissed softly over his face. "What is it about you Hiroshi? You invade my mind, you invade my soul and now I feel my heart aching. What have you done to me?" K asked quietly in his language, sighing contently.

"I wish I knew what you said," Hiro murmured, closing his eyes as K pet his hair, "I bet they are words I would like to hear. I will imagine you're telling me that you'll never leave me…"

* * *

Much to Sakano's dismay they managed to waste a week hanging around the ocean water. It was obvious that Hiro and possibly Yuki—Sakano was guessing—were avoiding Naniwa.

What ever for!? Did they understand what could happen to them if they did?!

Selfish young men Sakano concluded, what did they know about responsibility? When would they be willing to learn that following orders was the way of their clans!? Hikaru and Papa Uesugi were going to be _so_ angry, because even if they left for Naniwa today…they'd probably be late. And being late meant that the full moon for the ritual ceremony would pass.

That meant no ceremony until the following year!

Oh, no. No, no! This would not do.

In a fit of irritability he hollered for everyone to wake up. His eyes were bulging and tears of frustration ran down his face. "Wake up! Enough of this, we must go to Naniwa, even if we have to walk all day and night! We could get lucky and get there on time!"

All eyes bugged open and gaped at him.

For good measure Sakano slapped a large pine bough into the fire, sending a spray of hot ash out like angry fireflies. Everyone dove from their spot and covered their faces.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Yuki barked.

"My hair!" Shuichi screeched but came back with, "Yeah guys, why aren't we going to Naniwa? Why do I get the feeling you both aren't telling me something?" He looked from Yuki to Hiro.

"Yeah…" Suguru agreed with Shuichi.

Suguru and Shuichi side-glanced each other.

It was as if everyone suddenly ganged up on them.

Hiro sighed, "Shu's right I shouldn't avoid Naniwa. I'm sorry Sakano…when you are ready to go, so am I." He lied through his teeth. Even though seven sun cycles ago he told K he didn't want to go there, he'd decided he would go if K would come along with him. And since K couldn't locate his family he would have to come with him. Maybe his father would let K take Gaia's oath and he could become part of his clan? Hope swelled in his chest…he'd unite with Ayaka but he'd always have his wolf spirit close by.

That wasn't wrong, was it?

Sakano was still hitting the fire as Hiro so willingly agreed; slowly he registered what the man said. "Oh?" he halted his next swat, "Let's get going then! Right now!"

So that was it, they headed southwest under some brilliant sunshine, all with much more energy and gusto. They'd happily filled up on sea creatures and the multitude of growing plants in the area. Hiro stocked up on some medicinal items, more wakame, yakumosou (still not in bloom but the leaves were useful) it was a plant that was used for females in his clan. It would aid in childbirth and helped to clot blood and also worked as a sedative. It could also be used on males, but it was much too valuable to waste. He also found some datura seeds, a deadly poisonous plant if one were to simply eat it; it would cause the heart to simply stop. But if smoked in small quantities it was hallucinogenic and worked wonderfully for anesthesia—especially if someone needed a tooth pulled out. He busied himself with this collective task to avoid thinking about his father's angry voice.

He knew he was going to be in big trouble, no matter what. But if he got there in time there shouldn't be that much trouble. Hiro glanced over at Yuki, who looked kinda sick. His face was pale his shoulders seemed slumped. Was it the ceremony? He wondered what Yuki's fear was. His eyes shifted over to Shuichi who had picked a spring lily and held it near Yuki's nose to sniff. Yuki smiled ever so quickly before it faded away and he smelled the flower. Hiro couldn't believe he never noticed this before, being preoccupied by his own stupid problems. Yuki didn't loath Shuichi as much as he pretended to. Thunder struck Hiro! What if Yuki really cared for Shuichi and that's why he didn't want to go to Naniwa and mate with Sakura!?

Ohh…my…

"What is your matter?" K asked Hiro in bad sentence structure. He touched his shoulder when Hiro had stopped walking and simply stood there, distant.

Hiro blinked and smiled at his new companion, "Nothing blue-eyes. I just thought of something interesting."

"Interesting," K pronounced clearly.

Grinning, Hiro nodded at K. "You're catching on so quickly…I have to admit I'm not as fast as you are. You're language still eludes me." He laughed and showed K a young curled fern frond. "Pretty hmm? Here, they are edible," he told his friend and offered it to him. Hiro made a motion to eat it.

Biting into the chewy plant, K ate it. It was sweet and robust and it cleansed his mouth. "Thank you mammoth spirit," K expressed and watched Hiro collect more.

Looking over at K, Hiro smiled, "I like how you call me that." He added more fronds to his pouch.

K helped collect some as well and felt Hiro's eyes on him, he felt a bit hot in the face all the sudden. "What is it?" he asked.

Hiro stood up and spoke, "Nothing really, I just noticed you've gained some weight and you look…healthy. Those wounds are healing well."

The blonde got the jist of it "Yes," he pointed to his leg. "Better. Soon hunt."

Nodding, Hiro agreed with that. But they couldn't do any hunting until they got to Naniwa. There was no time for that. He sighed heavily then, he just had a bad feeling and K caught him right away. "Please don't worry K," he told him, "I'm just scared that's all…I have to stop being such a wimp and do what is intended of me. Have you ever felt that way?" Hiro sighed again, "I know you don't understand all of this, but maybe if you were a chief you'd understand."

"If you…chief?" K asked in Hiro's language, wondering with astonishment. "I am chief!" he declared, thrusting a thumb into his chest. "I was…" he whispered in his own tongue.

Hiro's face went slack…K was _not_ serious. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" No way. "You're a chief? Chief of…what title?" he wondered. K understood, "Me chief of title, Winchester clan. Mother and father up there." He pointed to the sky, and then looked back down at Hiro. "Father leave me clan," he said. The brunette didn't understand all of that, but he heard 'Winchester clan'. So that was the name of K's family…and he was their chief! Hiro blinked, his mind going back to the moment in the ocean. No wonder K was so upset at the time. "I'm sorry I didn't know until now."

* * *

**A/N: **Will post again soon! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Just ASK Along the Way**

Sakano had rushed them along just as he'd threatened; he ran them night and day. Yuki, Shuichi, Suguru, K and Hiro had practically walked non-stop for a seven sun cycles. They passed the Nakano cave area long ago and went onward, southwest. They walked through forests, waded through streams; they ate vegetation along the way—only stopping twice for a fire to heat some water and for some rest.

They even passed by some different people and their clans, people that they only knew by association. Sakano and Hiro made a point of stopping to say hello for diplomatic reasons, but explained their hurry—the people understood.

The further they got the paler Yuki became. Sakura was waiting for him in Naniwa, just as Ayaka was waiting for Hiroshi. He knew there was no way out of it. If they got there to late, and the full moon past—the ceremony would not take place until next year. He'd have another whole year to ignore it. Or maybe he'd runaway, take Shuichi with him and never return. Yuki would have asked Hiro to come with him too, but smarty pants seemed ready to get to Naniwa all the sudden…Yuki hated him just then. Stubbornness was written all over Hiro's face…well that and there was something else Yuki knew it. Hiro was longing for his new blonde friend; he was curious what the future leader of the Nakano clan would do?

Shuichi was patting Yuki's arm, "What's the matter, you look really unwell. Should we stop? Want me to bound and gag Sakano and have K guard him?"

Yuki gave Shuichi a strange look. But, oh, how he wouldn't mind stopping, stopping and turning back! But he shook his head, not wanting Shuichi to see his weakness. "No, I'm fine," he misstated. What _was_ the matter with people and arranging mates? For as long as he grew up and saw this he couldn't adjust to it, he didn't want to be clan chief of Uesugi either. "Don't worry Shuichi, if I had it my way nothing would change," he said mysteriously. Shuichi asked him what he meant by that but Yuki ignored him. Just as he was about to his dismal thoughts a group of people ambushed them, coming out from behind the trees.

They pointed spears at them.

Everyone had their spears at the ready too except Hiro, who—as they discovered—was at the mercy of some barbarian with a sharp piece of flint to his throat. The brunette wriggled to get free but it only caused the flint to pierce his skin, sending a trickle of blood down his collarbone and staining his mammoth carving.

K frowned.

Hiro stopped protesting and stood there, his eyes wide with alarm. He was unable to speak with the pressure on his neck.

"Let Hiro go!" cried Shuichi.

But the roughened looking group of about ten, all wearing bulky, yet grungy furs…one completely bare-chested and only wearing a long loin cloth trim of fur, scoffed at them. Their bodies were grimy and seemed a bit on the thin side, limbs gangly and hair stringy. The leader, he had short black hair and droopy eyes, the other one had a brown chestnut coloured fringe with an intense gaze. The man with thick black hair was the one that had Hiro hostage. He seemed so sure of himself and sneered at them, obviously enjoying the tormented looks on their faces.

"What's the matter? Are you worried I'm going to kill your loyal brother?" He pet Hiro's hair from his forehead, the other arm still around his neck like a vice—the tip of that flint blade still dangerously pinned at this throat.

"What's this, you guys just came traipsing through our territory? You know you can't go now without leaving us your medicines," claimed the brown-haired one.

"Shut up Ken, I'll do the talking!"

"No Taki you shut up!"

The Nakano group all looked at each other with raised brows.

"I don't know all of what they are saying," Suguru said quickly, his eyes wavering to Sakano and Shuichi.

"They speak a different dialect. All I can make out is, 'shut up' and they asked if we want them to kill our brother," Sakano said. It didn't make much sense.

"NO!" Shuichi cried. "Don't hurt him!" He tried to dash but Yuki grabbed him back by his collar.

The group of savages laughed.

K stitched his brows angrily, who were these people and what did they say?! His stomach knotted as he watched Hiro helplessly. One wrong move and it seemed as if this dark-haired guy would slice his throat. K's fingers gripped his own spear with a white-knuckled hold. He forced himself to keep still, instead he studied his enemy and he studied his surroundings for other possible weapons. "What do you want?" he asked them, not realizing they wouldn't understand.

All eyes landed on K.

"Who IS that?!" the one name Taki said. "I want to know now! Where did you find this weed?!" he stormed casting a nervous look in K's direction.

Yuki, with a fed up look spoke calmly, "Nevermind where he came from. Let Hiro go or you'll regret it."

Taki narrowed his eyes at the short blonde man and pressed harder on Hiro's throat, his muscles flexing strenuously under his skin. "You have the look of a killer in your eyes," he told Yuki coolly. "Maybe I should be scared of you, hmm?"

Hiro grit his teeth as the blade pierced another layer of skin, he grunted with pain.

"We have food and medicine!" Shuichi cried in vain, trying to save his friend.

The barbarians looked at each other then.

"We could all be friendly, but I don't know if I trust you," said Taki, "I would let your friend go, but he's much too sweet." He laughed, licking a long tongue alongside Hiro's face and winking at Shuichi. But then the black-haired man noticed something about Hiro. He pushed aside Hiro's blanket of hair aside and gawked at the back of his neck, "Y-you have the marking of a healer!"

The barbaric group all began to murmur.

There was indeed a tiny branded mark that Hiro hid under his hair and the back of his neck. It was the healer's mark which was the sun and four dots around it, representing the main gods. Most healers around this region had them, so they would be distinguished easily. Nakano's believed that the label would also give their healer divine strength from the gods themselves.

Suddenly Taki pushed Hiroshi off of him and insisted, "I was only fooling around…you people are such hotheads."

"What _is_ your problem?!" Suguru cried, now holding his spear in direction of the barbarian's throat. "We are on our way to Naniwa, so if you please…leave us alone."

Taki clucked his tongue, "I can't let you do that." He faced them all with a grave face. "I need your healer, _please_," he begged. My friend Ma is sick and I'm afraid he is going to die!"

Huh?

"You sure have a way of introducing yourself!" Shuichi hollered angrily. "You wounded my best friend and you're threatening us!"

"I will clean him off," Taki assured and went to grab Hiro back.

Only this time K's spear tip ended up under Taki's chin, the man's eyes widened in surprise. "_Don't_ touch him," K growled.

Taki stopped his advance quickly and composed himself.

Hiro sighed. "It's ok, guys…I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should leave and I'll go with them. It's Gaia's wish…I took the healers oath," Hiro explained quietly. He would help.

"Hiro you can't do that!" Shuichi wailed, "We're all coming with you."

"Don't be a stubborn fool," groused Yuki. "Besides; you need witnesses when we explain to your father why we were late for the gathering."

Hiro gave Yuki a skeptical look.

"That's nothing to joke about!" Sakano suddenly cried.

Ignoring Sakano, Shuichi nodded vigorously, "Hiro we're not leaving you behind! No way! You're father will just have to understand. A sick person needs you."

"Alright…thanks," Hiro uttered quietly. He really didn't want to go alone with this bunch.

Yuki mumbled a prayer to Kiyoshi in deep thanks…although this wasn't the type of excuse he wanted to give his father. Being somewhat threatened by a group of rag tags. There really better be a sick person or he would make Taki pay for this nuisance, that's for sure.

As they started to follow the group, now that the drama was settled, Taki whirled around and pointed at K, "He can't come with us! How can you hang around with his kind, I don't indulge in weeds? He isn't one of us."

Before anyone could breathe, Hiro shoved Taki back, shocked by his insolence. In turn Taki's entourage pointed their spear tips at his throat, "You are not one of us either!" Hiro cried. "I _won't_ leave here without him! If you want me to help your friend, then he stays!" He crossed his arms and stared the other man down coolly. "He's gentle and kind and you have no right saying anything about him!" Hiro was flaring mad.

Everyone blinked and looked at K.

K balked at the stares. What was Hiro was yelling about?

Taki held up his hands, "Heh, ok, whatever you say. I was just trying to save you the trouble."

Hiro scoffed.

* * *

Under the canopy of trees, feet crunching over small debris and spots of moss, the group followed Taki's brood relentlessly. Sunlight filtered through the trees, sending beams of light into the woods showing a buzzing array of flying insects. The air was getting almost humid; everyone was sweating and removing pieces of clothing.

They were being led east of their destination, to wherever Taki was taking them—completely opposite of Naniwa.

Sakano knew they'd be late for the ceremony now, but there wasn't anything he could do. This group of ruffians was scary; he could feel himself anxious just being around them. He hoped that violent act back there was the last he'd see of that. He feared for everyone's safety. He cast a worried look at Shuichi.

Shuichi didn't like being bossed around by these thugs; they thought they were so much better than them. They were wrong. He didn't like that his friend was being threatened or the fact he was being threatened also. And now these guys were ruining everything but then Hiro was going to help a sick person…his eyes settled on Yuki.

Yuki wondered which one of these morons would be easiest to take down. He thought he might try talking to Hiro's tall new friend and asking him to help. He'd give K the biggest guy…but then again they were dragging them down and he was going to be late for Naniwa. Oh yay? He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or worried of his own father's reaction.

This camp they were being led to, was a lot farther than imagined, the walking went well into the night. It went until many voiced they needed to rest. Hiro's group stayed as far from Taki's as they could. But the strange clan, true to their haughty nature, kept a guard watching them as they settled by the fire for sleep.

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you're worried about," Hiro spat at Taki and raked his fingers gently through K's hair. He was situated next to the fire, K between his legs and taking knots out of his mane with his fingers. It was relaxing.

"Yeah right, that's what they all say," muttered Taki who was watching them from across the fire.

Everyone glanced at each other anxiously at that. What others?

Hours past and most feel asleep, but Hiro hung on…afraid to shut his eyes. He yawned and his hair combing came practically to a stop.

K had no intentions of sleeping this night and caught Hiro in mid yawn, he turned around. "Hiro tired…should sleep. Me watch," he insisted. Hiro tried to protest but K only pat his right thigh, "Go on, sleep," K said again and switched to his own language. He told Hiro, "Don't worry, he's afraid of me." He smiled evilly at Taki and pet Hiro's hair softly.

The brunette only caught part of that, he smiled. His body weary from all the travelling; Hiro surrendered and placed his head on the blonde's leg, resting on his side enjoying the warmth of the fire. His eyes fluttered closed as K's hand began to pet over his head, lulling him to sleep. The wolf spirit would protect them, he thought and sighed as his breathing became even with slumber.

Taki and K stared at each other as if in an ocular showdown.

The black-haired man smirked and snapped his fingers. One of his men came running over. K listened to them talk in their language, he studied their body language. He watched Taki stretch his legs out and the male he'd beckoned get on his knees. Under the silence of twilight, K watched the leader of this uncultivated clan receive oral pleasure.

His face did not change, he did not care.

The servant dutifully sucked on his cock. Taki's placed his hands on the man's head and sighed contently. He pushed down avariciously causing the man to gag often. He groaned and shook, he purred and gasped.

K swallowed as if he had honey coating the lining of his throat and fisted Hiro's loose hair.

Moments later Taki choked on an orgasm, K stayed complacent, eyes holding the same dark stare as before. But in his mind, he thought about Hiro and the wonderful satisfaction they'd given each other over the last few days. He also thought about his mate Judy. It was one thing to have pleasures with someone else, but what was this fear that grew in his heart? Was it that he feared one day he'd lose Hiro? The thought really did hurt. What if Hiro got mated, would he lose him then? K's breath hitched just as Hiro shuffled and rubbed his head over his swollen groin.

Once again Taki and K's eyes narrowed at each other.

"You protect him…I can see that. But he belongs to nobody. No one person belongs to anybody…especially to _you_!" Taki hissed from across the way.

K didn't understand all that, but he didn't care either. As long as he everyone stayed safe…that's what he cared about.

* * *

Two sun cycles later they finally arrived to a small cave with only a few people inside of it. There were a few frail children and women that came to greet Taki and their clan. Like most dwellings they'd seen so far, there were also houses that consisted of an opening dug out of a hill. The area was hilly and grassy and in the distance mountains lined the horizon. Behind their cave was nothing but fields. Swaying fields of green and dotted with white flowers.

Hiro sniffed the air and noted the flowers as jasmine.

This bunch was not a large group, quite small in fact. But they made enough noise for a hundred, they seemed very uncouth. There didn't seem to be a lot of respect between folks either, Hiro felt very unsettled. But he was strong and he asked for Taki to let him see his sick friend.

He wanted to get this over with.

Taki urged Hiro to follow him into one of the large dugouts. Hiro looked back at everyone, "I'll be alright." He went to leave them all, but K insisted he come along. Hiro smiled, "Alright, just don't get in my way," he teased.

Ducking into the home, they noticed the walls packed with mud and clay and grass that kept the inside from collapsing. The smell inside was not very pleasant; Hiro noticed they were using dried animal dung to burn instead of wood—must have been from bears. But it did serve its purpose, Hiro shrugged it off. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he finally noticed a man lying on a bed of grass in corner. His breathing was a bit rapid and he moved glassy looking eyes at them, which gave away his fever. Hiro looked back at K who was almost crawling to fit under this roof.

"I dunno what's wrong with him; he's been getting sicker for the last few days. Please make him better!" Taki pleaded, eyes darting at K tensely.

Hiro flashed eyes at Taki, so he wasn't so tough when he wasn't around his clan. He smirked to himself and knelt next to the man called Ma. "Let me look at him," Hiro said and felt the man's sweaty hot forehead. To him, it looked as if the man had some kind of flu maybe. But his nose was clear and so were his lungs…so flu wasn't present. "Have you been injured?" Hiro asked the sick man.

The blonde looked from Hiro and back to Taki. "Who are they?" Ma wondered of his clansman.

"A healer…I found him in the bush. And the other one, that is his friend," Taki explained tightly, his dislike of the foreigner easily noticeable.

Hiro asked K if he could make a torch to offer more light.

K did so.

"No, I didn't get injured," Ma told Hiro.

Hiro started to wonder what it was he could do for the man. "I need a fire and fresh water to boil." He could give him a decoction of yomogi, a plant that was known to ward of evil and would prevent his disease from being carried onto others. The leaves and root of this hardy daisy-like plant would also cleanse his system; it would heal inflammations of the skin. Oh! Hiro had a thought, "Can he sit up or stand? Please, take off his clothes," Hiro demanded hastily.

Taki blinked for a moment but obeyed Hiro's orders. In moments he had his friend stripped naked and standing.

K's and Hiro's eyes bulged; they saw the problem right away. "Ugh, what are those?" K asked, holding the torch closer to get a better look. He wrinkled his nose.

"Good question," Hiro muttered calmly, looking over Ma's body riddled with red welts. "Did something bite you…suzumebachi maybe?" Suzumebachi were bees as large as sparrows and delivered painful stings. Venomous insects were such a problem.

Ma looked as if lightening struck him. He nodded and said, "Not a bee…two weeks ago I was scratching like crazy." He pointed behind his knee cap, "It itched so bad and got so red. But then a few days later it was gone…"

Hiro knew right away what kind of bite he was looking at. "Chiggers, but it's already left his body though," Hiro started and probed at the chigger bite. Its work is already done. Sometimes people feel sick weeks later after those bites—sometimes it causes fever and welts and generally makes you feel like…" He looked over at the burning dung. "Well, you know what I mean."

Taki stared amorous at Hiro like he was some kind of god. He bowed and wailed, "I'm sorry I attacked you. Please forgive me…feel free to have any of the women or men that you like! Tonight I will have my family cook you a feast!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Not this again. No, no that's not necessary."

K was watching this with fascination.

"Please, you don't have do that But first your friend needs a really good bath. Boiling water for that bite mark too and I'll make up a few days worth of yomogi to drink. I saw some dokudami growing nearby, that will be good too," Hiro explained. "He's not contagious; maybe it would be best if he got some fresh air as well." Hiro got up and sighed. It wasn't a life threatening illness, which would probably heal on its own. "Come on K…we're finished here."

Back into the sunlight K followed Hiro out of the mound house. They settled their eyes on their group who waited anxiously for them close by. Behind them Taki and Ma came out as well, the sick blonde now wearing his tunic again. Taki barked some orders to his tribesmen and most took off to complete their task for a feast.

With mixed feelings Hiro realized Naniwa was officially off.

* * *

After a good scrub with jasmine petals, something of which the entire Nakano group indulged in. Now Hiro stood watching his blue-eyes from atop of a grassy hill. He smiled softly, his heart pattering in his chest like it did each time he looked at his new friend. There was K lying on his back amongst the tall grass and jasmine flowers—clothed only from the waist down, enjoying his solitude and sunlight. Behind him, his friends sat talking with the other tribe…levels of respect owed to them now—Gaia's own gifted children. Or at least this is what Taki's tribe now called them.

Hiro sighed with the weight of worry he felt upon facing his father, he did not feel guilty about missing his union with Ayaka. He looked over the plains, hair swirling on the breeze and back down at K. How could he? His heart was not with her, it was with him. Hiro knew it would always be with him…no matter what happened to them. What would happen to them now, he wondered anxiously.

Maybe he shouldn't bother going home?

But that didn't seem right. He didn't really want to run away. Besides, it was time his father gave him the respect he deserved. Hiroshi had a mind of his own! Still, he whimpered after his vexation. He'd have to face the music. But for the time being he would enjoy the time he had with K…he wandered down the hill quietly. He crept up on K like a big cat, his face split with the largest sneaky grin.

Just when he thought he'd successfully snuck up on the man, K grabbed him by the ankles and pulled. Hiro crashed onto his rear and groaned, all while laughing at the same time. "Aww, how did you know I was there…I was soo quiet," Hiro complained. He went to sit up but K had turned around and began to crawl up his body, their figures buried in the tall grass.

"Careful it's chigger season," Hiro bantered, walking his fingertips playfully over K's arm.

They giggled and laughed.

"Mmm, it smells so good around here," K murmured his nose sniffing along Hiro's neck.

"Jasmine…"

"Green tea," K whispered in Hiro's ear.

"Ooo you remembered green tea, yes tea can be made from jasmine," the brunette purred. "Tell me what else you've learned?" Hiro slipped his hands under K's fur and felt the cool soft skin of his bottom with his hands.

"Fish mint?" K sighed as Hiro touched him.

"_How_ romantic," Hiro jeered, "Dokudami K…fish mint is the easy term."

"It stinks," K mused and released a gasp as Hiro turned them over. K lay on his back, blonde hair fanned around his head; he looked up into Hiro's steely eyes. He bucked up his hips making the brunette fall towards him.

Hiro caught himself just before crashing face to face into K, he chortled at their play.

K picked a slim flower from nearby.

Hiro fiddled with K's breechcloth, untying the leather from his body and rendering him naked. He didn't need to ask. Already bare-chested, Hiro lifted the cloth he was wearing like a kilt and rocked on top of K, skin against skin. "Ooooh…yeah, you're ready for me," Hiro said heatedly, spiting into his own hand and reached behind himself to moisten K's cock.

K slipped the flower on the crest of Hiro's ear.

With a determined face, Hiro muffled a cry as he impaled himself on his lover. He wished he had some rendered fat to make penetration more comfortable. Why were women so lucky? But it wasn't so bad he thought, his lip sneered with the exquisite ravishment coursing through him. "Mmm, K…unn…yeah."

With his hands on Hiro's hips, under the cloth, K flexed his hips up to match Hiro's motion. The man seemed overjoyed by this today, his face so beautifully vibrant, eyes smoky with desire.

Oh dear god…

* * *

**A/N:** Well I had to have a little ASK in this story and what better then to have them a group of barbarians? LOL Don't get me wrong I love ASK too! But it was fun to mess with them here in this fic. But as you might have guessed by now, Hiro and gang are going to be late for Naniwa...so that means there is a bunch more drama I'm going to unleash on them. sigh I have to admit that for the past two days it's been driving me insane. lol I'm so picky and I don't want to make the story feel as if it's dragging...although to me it doesn't seem to, because there is just SOO much stuff/content that a story like this could have. With so many characters and issues surrounding them all, I really just don't want to rush it too fast and have fun with the situations I can create for them.

So I hope it entertains you as much as it has for me to write it OH! And here's a site about those huge Asian bees and a site about venomous bugs and chiggers :P

Crazy things await Hiro and K ..and Yuki when they get to Naniwa next...stay tuned XD

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much guys for giving my story a chance..it means a lot! I value your comments and give -hugs- in thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Naniwa  
**

Everyone knew the time would come when they would eventually arrive in Naniwa.

And today was that day…

A whole week or so of travelling finally brought them in sight of the Uesugi camp after getting out of Taki's clutches. Not a soul spoke, for each was filled with pending doom. All except K because he didn't fully understand why everyone seemed so ill at ease. But even he felt the vibe within the group and it made him wonder.

After all this was the last place he imagined he'd end up. What was going to become of him now? What would happen to Hiro now? It was a heavy reminder that he was very much the outsider once again. Even though for a little while he felt like he actually belonged when he was with Hiro's group.

They'd travelled so far…

A shaky hand searched for his and K looked over to see it was Hiroshi's. Tenderly he took it and held it firmly, wondering why Hiroshi was so nervous suddenly, feeling the dampness on his palm. K looked questionably at his companion but he knew naught. They'd been together for little more than one whole moon cycle, but this last full moon had past. And in that time he learned a lot of their language and Hiro had learned quite a bit of his too. K studied ahead of him as they neared the largest mountain range he'd seen yet on these lands. He could see a large cave and surrounding that was a multitude of mound homes just like Taki's, made of mud, clay and covered in grass. In the distance the sun glimmered off a large body of water and from the left side of the mountainous area steam rose into the air from the Uesugi spring. It was a vast valley with numerous types of areas surrounding it. And inside all of this, milled more people than he ever seen in his whole life!

As they got closer, everything was becoming alarmingly apparent. There was something strange about this picture. Among the Nakano's and Uesugi's were a group of people that looked suspiciously a lot like K.

"CLAUDE?!!!" A piercing cry rang.

_It couldn't be? _

Huh? Looking around to locate the voice, with eyes roving K finally saw her…he saw his mate Judy! She was getting up from a fire close to an earth lodge, where it seemed she was sat with a group of women crafting clothes. He blinked a few times before his mouth hung open in shock, unable to utter any words.

Hiro blinked at the woman that came from the direction of the Uesugi camp. Not only she odd, but she had hair as blonde as K's! In fact there were quite a few people that had the same hair and skin colouring as K did. Did they end up going the wrong way? He looked back at his friends in question.

They all shrugged.

"It's not the wrong place Hiro," Yuki assured him, looking around with wonder also.

"What's going on?" Sakano wondered. "Who are all those people?!"

_It couldn't be_…Hiro felt his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Winchester clan," said Suguru diminutively.

"Oh Aurora has brought you home!" cried Judy who was followed by many people when they'd realized that Hiro and everyone had arrived. She launched herself on K, tearing his hand out of Hiro's in a fierce hug. "I thought you were dead!" She began to sob and many of K's clansmen bowed to him.

"Our chief has returned. Aurora guided your spirit. Reiji helped us find you." Many of them said.

Completely rocked off his foundation K slowly put his arms around his mate. "Are you for real? Is this some dream? H-how?" he faltered. But the anger came bubbling back as he realized what was really happening. "HOW JUDY!?!" he suddenly yelled and grabbed Judy by the shoulders, holding her in a vice grip.

"Claude, don't be angry!" Judy whimpered. "We went looking for you?! But where'd you go, huh? Where?!"

K moved his mouth to reply but then he thought of someone else, his eyes narrowed.

_Ark_…

Looking to settle things once and for all, K moved Judy aside and held his spear up as if he was ready to kill. He scanned the crowd for the man and saw him returning with an armload of wood that he was dropping next to a pit when he saw him. "Ark!" K bellowed.

One look at Claude and Ark's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Claude!? Wait, w-what's the matter?" he cried.

K ran after him, charging like angry bull.

"Eee-yahh!" Ark ran to save himself. Messing with an angry Claude was dangerous! He'd fought with him way to many times and _always_ Claude was faster than him. It wasn't fair. Looking back, he watched Claude launch his spear that came straight for him. He ducked and the whistling object flew over his head, barely missing him. "Claude, stop it!" he hollered. But K caught up to him in no time and into the grass he was tackled down hard.

Everyone watched K and Ark in momentary stunned silence, Hikaru giving Hiro a testy look. Hiro balked and swallowed hard.

"K's a chief? What's going on?" Shuichi asked, "Who are all these people and what's the matter with K? Why's he trying to kill that man?"

Befuddled, Hiro shook his head, "I don't know Shuichi, but it seems as if his family has found _our_ family all while we were looking for them, heh." How ironic. It was almost hard to believe if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. As the drama unfolded Hiro watched the one K called Judy, run off towards the fighting men with tears. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach…this wasn't how he envisioned his homecoming at all.

"Argh! That buffoon is back!" hissed a voice close by.

Hiro frowned and peeked over his shoulder at the voice that spoke in Winchester tongue. She was a small woman with a heavy air of dominance. She had red figwort markings on her face that made him think of a warrior, a hunter. She was muttering to herself out of earshot from the rest of her clan. Didn't she know she could be heard by him?

Reiji caught Hiro looking at her and snapped, "What do you want?! Oh, wait, right, you can't understand a word I'm saying." She laughed at him.

Hiro stared at her blankly.

"I almost feel sorry for you having to deal with _him._" She nodded in K's direction who at the moment busily strangling Ark. "What does it take to get rid of that guy?"

What?! Hiro almost gave himself away, he understood enough of that but he forced this revelation to stay inside of him. What a stupid girl, Hiro thought. Her assumption that he didn't understand her let him know that _she'd_ been the one that tried to kill K! Was she the one that pushed him into the river? Hiro glanced back at her in disbelief, and then he looked over at K who was attacking the wrong person!

He couldn't let an innocent man die; he had to let him know! "K, stop it!" he cried and was about to run over until someone grabbed him by the scruff.

"HIRO! NO, YOU STOP!" hollered his father. "Enough of this, you are _not_ involved in their dispute. You're in enough trouble as if is," Hikaru growled.

Suguru tried to intervene, "But chief Hikaru, it wasn't Hiroshi's fault we had to stop and tend to an ailing man. Without Hiro he might've died." Suguru cut a look to Yuki, Sakano and Shuichi as if to tell them to not say a word. So what? Hikaru didn't need to know the entire truth, so there was no 'dying' man.

But Yuki's own father had come out of the cave as well, dark robes swaying over the ground, his dragon totem prominent around his neck. He was followed by his daughter Mika and Yuki's brother Tatsuha, both watched their brother with worried faces. Papa's footsteps moved swifter than usual and he levelled his dark eyes on Yuki, bald head gleaming under the sun. "Son, you disobeyed me and now the gathering is ruined. You have angered the gods and the spirits are troubled. No amount of prayer will rectify this...I have every intention of casting you out…"

Everyone gaped, but Yuki held a deadened look. "_You_ wouldn't believe me even if Kiyoshi told you the truth," Yuki snapped.

"Uesugi sir, it was my fault…" Hiro cut in.

"Quiet!" Papa demanded, "I offer to both of you the chance to test your spirits, ask the gods for repentance. Only then will I let you both re-join this family, live upon this land, fed upon our nourishment. You have dishonoured us! I already know Hikaru agrees with me!"

The Nakano chief nodded.

Hiro and Yuki eyes flashed at each other. Yuki flared with aggravation and Hiro hung his head in shame. But off to the side, Hiro caught a glimpse of Ayaka and Sakura watching in them in the distance. She found his gaze and pressed her face into her hands and ran off. He sighed heavily as Sakura chased after her.

Cho—Hiro's mother—finally caught up to the two fathers handing out the punishment. "Oh thank Gaia!" she cried and gathered her son up in a fierce hug. "I should be so angry with you Hiroshi for what you've done. But something tells me that you had your reasons. Son, please obey your father and find Gaia and Kiyoshi's forgiveness." Tears leaked out of her eyes…this act for forgiveness was indeed a trial that made most mothers cry. But there was nothing she could do.

Finding clemency meant torture to Yuki and Hiro. It meant climbing up the Hotaka Mountain without food, water or clothing. It meant getting to the top and finding Gaia's voice, all which would take about four full sun cycles. Many people died testing their limit on the face of that mountain, where temperatures at the top still froze human limbs.

Hiroshi grit his teeth in a mix of resentment and shame. "If that's what will make _you_ happy, then…_I will do it_," he spoke through clenched teeth. What choice did he have? If he didn't go, he'd be exiled but if he went and came back, then all would be forgiven.

Yuki looked like he was about to be sick, he wasn't cut out for this task. Shuichi knew it too and began to wail. "No! You can't make Yuki go up Hotaka! He'll die up there! Hiro will die too! Nooo! We're very sorry, we're sorry!"

"I'm afraid we have no other choice," Hikaru spoke coolly, "Hiro and Yuki know the dishonour they've brought to this family, and they will stop angry gods from bringing the end to our clan!"

* * *

And on the other side of the camp…

Ark tried in vain to remove the pressure of K's grip off his throat. Judy also tried in vain to plead with K to listen. He blindly listened to her, her voice but a buzzing sound in his ear.

He was furious!

"I looked everywhere for you!" K roared. "How could you take off so quickly? Why did you try to kill me?! I know it's because of Judy eh? Jealously is a nasty thing Ark, but I trusted you and all you had to do was talk to me! So you just tried to get rid of me…you, you bastard!"

Ark was turning blue.

"Claude! No, it's not like that!" Judy jumped on K's back and tried to haul him off.

She failed miserably.

"Reiji insisted we leave the day you never came back from the river! She said she knew where you went Claude! That, you where on the other side of the river! So we packed up and went looking for you. Then we came across these two clans here and they let us stay…they seemed to have accepted us, I think they even knew who you were! So we stuck around. We're still unable to talk to them properly but a few have told us about things that made me think you were here with them. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? DON'T BE SO STUBBORN!" Judy wailed, still attached to K's back like a monkey.

Suddenly K let go of Ark's neck and sat up straight, still sitting on top of his friend. Judy fell off and crawled around to face them both.

"Claude, aren't you listening…?"

"Are you saying that Reiji had you all leave and come looking for me?" K questioned puffing with exertion, eyes still wild in his head.

"Yes…" Ark garbled his hands massaging his neck, colouring returning to his face.

"She did and we went because we wanted to find you. She said you'd fallen into the river and—"

"—I see," K said cutting her off. He stood up and offered his hand to Ark. "I apologize friend…I think I was wrong."

Hesitatingly, Ark took K's hand and got up off the ground. He coughed as he tried to get fresh air into his lungs.

Now an eerie calm resided inside of K. He sighed and looked at Judy, "I'm sorry too my mate. Please forgive me?"

"Of course Claude darling…" she whispered.

Smiling a little, K marched off towards the main cave to deal with Reiji. The woman saw him coming and rightly wore a worried look. "_Reiji!_" he barked, "I'll give you one chance to explain yourself, but even then you're dismissed from the clan," K said with decree.

Reiji eyes widened. "What? You can't kick me out. You're not a leader, you don't deserve that title. Why couldn't you just die?!" she cried venomously.

Everyone, including Hiro and Hikaru, Papa and Yuki heard her raised shrill. They stopped their drama to look.

"You have no tact Reiji," K said coolly. "Your plan was weak and it backfired on you. You're lucky I'm giving you the choice to run, or else it'd be satisfying to fight you right here," K challenged the pesty woman.

"Oh yeah, try me old man!" Reji countered. "What do you got that makes you so confident you'd win?"

K smirked. "Something you wouldn't understand Reiji. Aurora herself has provided me with a spirit…a mammoth spirit to guide me." K pointed at Hiro, "He saved my life…She brought him to me."

Everyone glanced at Hiro now.

Reiji paled, she couldn't beat that. She knew very well how significant a mammoth spirit was to Claude. She knew the childhood tale of a mammoth saving Claude as a child, and she knew that if he'd been helped by one in spirit now, that she had no hope at all. "I guess Aurora really did bless you then," she said quietly, defeated. "Perhaps I was wrong…"

"Still Reiji what you did was wrong," Judy pointed out. "I can't believe you made us travel all the way down here."

"But I found you these two clans!" she tossed back and waved her hand in the direction of the people behind her. "They accepted us and have helped us survive!"

"That might be true, but you're still dismissed," K said solemnly. "Perhaps it's your turn to go on a journey and think about it. The land is beautiful and there are many things to see. I will _not_ change my mind," K said with finality and walked away.

Judy chased after K and before Hiro's eyes, K leaned down as she whispered something in his ear. K began to smile, placing his hand on her belly, kissing the woman lovingly like two might if being blessed by Kiyoshi. His heart sank, no…this wasn't the kind of homecoming he had in mind at all… A slew of questions filled his mind. Why didn't K ever mention he had a mate? His eyes travelled over them as they held each other, he studied K's woman intently. She was a breathtaking mate, even as a foreigner…K was a lucky man. Then he blinked and noticed the swell on Judy's belly at this angle, the deerskin frock not hiding much—she was with child. Hiro smiled genuinely at that, nothing was more wonderful than the blessing of new life. The gods have been gracious in respect to the clan's tribulations.

Still, something inside of him hurt, he felt himself feeling an emotion he rarely felt, jealousy. He watched K's clan all milling around him, all talking to him at the same time—all anxious to hear his story. Hiro felt a tap on his shoulder but he ignored it as he watched his blonde friend. K's eyes looked up at him then, they shared a silent moment…the contents unknown to anyone else. The look gave Hiro hope, but he broke it and turned to watch the woman called 'Reiji' walking off into the horizon. Behind her one person followed. He did not know his name but he sense it was her one true companion, exiling himself willingly for her…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, they made it to Naniwa. Everything and everyone is apeshit now. sniff I feel bad for Hiro...the next chapter you'll also feel worse. But, I promise it will be alright Rules were meant to be broken, you'll see :P I tried to lighten the angst with a touch of humour with K and Ark XD But still I'm sorry for the angst.

**Reviewers:** Thank you Dancing Coconuts, Estelle Stafford and chocho!! I hope you continue to enjoy the tale, even if it's strange lol I'm having fun writing this though, everything will be merry in the end. --Hugs--


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Let Our Spirits Guide You**

In a ceremonial lodge Hiroshi and Yuki knelt on their knees, stripped of clothing and listened quietly to passages of purity with their heads bowed before a godly shrine. Hikaru Nakano, Papa Uesugi and his young son Tatsuha were cleansing their souls by ritual prayers and songs, and their bodies washed with uva ursi—a leaf of a plant that is normally used to treat urinary tract infections. But today it was being used to ward off the bad karma and evil wandering spirits that Hiro and Yuki might be attracting.

They'd defied the gods…

No one but the clan leaders or spiritual clan folk were allowed to partake in this. Surprisingly, the offer was given to K, since both clans noted his position—even as an outsider chief. It was their hope to make the foreign clan understand their ways. At first Hikaru had a fit, he didn't trust the Winchester chief, the man that stole his son away and was probably the cause of Hiro missing the ceremony. But then he realized this might be a good lesson for the man not to meddle with his son again. Hikaru wasn't totally convinced that K, whom he found out was called Claude, wasn't a malevolent spirit himself.

A man appearing on this land like a white demon...

Outside the lodge the entire Uesugi and Nakano clan was busy doing things that would cure them of any ill will by their gods. Fine lines of sand ground together with figwort to make it red, got placed in front of the cave and home entrances, smelly spices and herbs were burned to eradicate bad omens.

On top of all this, gossip ran rampant throughout. About how incredibly adaptable the Winchester clan was to everything and the Uesugi's and Nakano's to them as well. They appeared to have their own beliefs too. But all three clans stayed relatively within their own area, with their own people. A few mingled with other clan members, but for now everything was kosher keeping a little distance on the large strap of land they now all occupied.

But in the darkness of one earthen home, K sat among the other chiefs with a grim look on his face. He'd seen rituals of punishment and repentance before, but this—_this_ was madness, this was _his_ fault. After all the jubilation of finding his clan again, he was given dismal information that Hiroshi and Yuki were to be part of some horrid practice. He understood enough of their language to understand a little of what was to take place. An unbelievably awful feat! It made K's stomach twist with guilt. Poor Hiroshi, how could they do this to him? He'd found out that Hiro and Yuki were both supposed to had their rites and were supposed to be have been mated with chosen females. And that the event was only supposed to take place in the last week of spring under a full moon.

And they'd both missed it. It was an act that went against everything their clan believed in and their fathers were very, very angry.

Still how interesting, K thought, he'd never considered the significance of spring and rites before, nor would he have thought the moon so important either. But after hearing it, he could sort of understand Hikaru's and Papa Uesugi's distress, breaking away from the order of things never settled well with anyone. What he didn't understand though where all these names of their gods, Gaia, Kiyoshi and _many_ other names that he couldn't remember. Slowly he was realising that these people worshiped a lot of gods…but to him there would only be one. Also, he noticed they did not worship the female like he did…instead all their gods seemed to have no gender at all. Of what carvings, drawings and symbolisms he saw, they were asexual looking figures. And among the people he saw males being sought by females, males seeking males and females with other females! He was sure Aurora's influence here was strong. Sex here was abundant! It was hard to go anywhere without seeing it. And the Uesugi's and Nakano's did things he'd never seen before! Like yesterday when he'd wandered across two males penetrating one woman…he had to take a moment to figure out how they did that. But he watched incredulously as the woman cried out in delight!

The other day the Uesugi member, Tatsuha, told him—painstakingly since K didn't understand him that well—that women taught them how to be better mates, so that when a couple had their rites they would be granted a child between them. He told him how people, even though mated, were still able to have liberties with anyone they pleased. It wasn't so unlike his clan but then Tatsuha had told him that the male essence was the pinnacle of their survival. That it was important a male pair with a female—under the blessings of Kiyoshi at the springs—at least once in their lifetime. Hmm, this was the one thing that was completely opposite from his beliefs K noticed. For his clan the pinnacle of survival was the mother, the female. He almost wanted to laugh at Tatsuha over this, a man never ran out of essence. But a woman…a woman could _create_ a whole new life only until the day Aurora took away her gift.

But Tatsuha's explanation made K wonder; could a man possibly help create or give a woman that life even if Aurora had not made it so during the rites? Either way, it was interesting in what this culture believed, and they protected this belief _very_ seriously as well.

He didn't know how serious until he heard whimpers of pain come from Hiro, K caught eye of a sharp piece of flint being dragged over his left palm. Blood seeped from the wound and dripped to the ground, and then the same was done to Yuki. K grit his teeth and shut his eyes as if he could feel their pain, he wanted to yell '_stop_!' But Hiro had made him promise earlier that he would not interrupt no matter what took place. Why would Hiro say that?! Did Hiro believe he deserved this? He could understand that they'd done wrong, but this seemed so extreme! K watched Hiro helplessly, this was too cruel! He didn't want to watch anymore of this.

But he didn't want to leave Hiro alone…

Suddenly all the chanting stopped and everyone began to get up; K snapped open his eyes and followed them out of the lodge and into the evening, where the sun was notably beginning to set. Around them others bared torches and followed them to a path that led into the woods. Judy and Ark were there, many of them came to wish Yuki and Hiro well. They walked mostly in silence a long while, far along a river shore—ahead of them the maw of the Hotaka Mountain awaited. Its base lush with green and its peak white with snow. Even in the early beginnings of summer.

Without being allowed to say a word to Hiro or Yuki, K watched in dire silence as both men were cast off into the dense thicket.

Naked.

With no food.

With no water.

As it got much darker people began to leave, all hushed with the pensive feeling that hung in the air. But Hikaru watched K, watched as the man stood looking detached. Hrmph, he walked over to K boldly and said, "Understand that this is _our_ way…they will learn what they've done wrong. And they will remember what is important." With that he walked away followed by his mate—Hiro's mother sobbing endlessly.

K pretended not to acknowledge Hiro's father and had simply listened to him talk, but now he shifted his eyes and watched him walk away. He felt as if somehow there was a hint in his speech to him. A hint to stay away from Hiro…why would he do that? What harm could he possibly bring to Hiro? He didn't understand...maybe the man didn't trust him?

…maybe it was because he was not one of them…

Judy came over and touched his arm. K barely acknowledged her either. "Claude, he'll be alright. We've been on journeys as a cold and cruel as theirs…he'll return you'll see. Don't beat yourself up…it isn't your fault."

This time K looked down at his mate sadly. "I didn't understand that Hiro and Yuki both needed to come home for their rites. Had I known, I would have insisted I look for my clan alone. Why did Hiro sacrifice himself when he knew something like this could happen to him…Yuki as well? Why didn't he tell me about how important this ceremony was?" K questioned her.

"This is their way…their life. We can not intervene, this is not our place." Judy sighed, "It doesn't seem to me that they are only being sent up there for repentance…but punishment. Come on…let's go back too; I've missed you so much. Mother and father have made us supper." She touched K's arm to urge him along.

"No!" K said loudly yanking his arm away, "I can't leave him here alone…Hiro's done so much for me." _He means so much… _But K softened and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just can't leave…if he should be punished than I should be here with him. Please understand?"

Curious over Claude's demeanour, Judy got on her toes to place a kiss on her mates cheek. "Ok," she whispered. "But I want you to know I'm happy you're home..." She dropped back to her feet and sighed at her mate's lack of affection. Judy walked off and caught up with Ark who waited for her. "He says he's not coming," she told him and started back for the camp.

Ark cast a look back at his friend, who in his eyes changed so much. They'd have to talk, but now wasn't the time. He caught up to Judy and took her hand.

Close by and crouched behind a tree in silent tears, hiding from everyone, rest Shuichi. He saw the K was still here and he heard the man speak in a foreign language.

"I will be here when you return Hiroshi…you _will_ return…you will…" K promised his eyes still steadied on the edge of the forest.

Slowly Shuichi came out to join K on the river shore. The blonde glanced over at Shuichi who'd joined him by the river wordlessly.

Both stared off into the blackening slope of the mountain.

* * *

At first Hiro and Yuki didn't utter a word to each other and simply trudged on. Hours of walking in the dark caused a lot of tripping and stepping on sharp objects. Their feet got lacerated—the only sound was from them groaning from pain and displeasure. Not allowed to use, pick up, or find any kinds of weapons, they kept their ears open for any signs of wildlife, especially bears. They panted in fear at times when they thought they heard something, a twig snap or a distant shrill. But both knew travelling by night was best, it was cooler and they would use less water…since they had no water and were not allowed to gather any.

The 'no food no water' rule came with the fact that they would fail this task immediately if they found and consumed these sources. All they were allowed was their body and spirit to guide and protect them. Hiro had to hope that neither of their hand wounds would infect or drip onto the ground. What would happen if an animal picked up the scent of fresh blood? Hiro clasped his cut hand closed tight and urged Yuki to do the same.

By the peak of the first dawn, Hiro spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this mess."

Yuki looked over at Hiro almost incredulously. "Give me a break."

Eh? Hiro looked over at Yuki with a frown, "Look, just take the apology and don't be a jerk about it."

The blonde scoffed, "I'm not blaming you and you don't owe me an apology."

Hiro chewed on that for a moment and stepped over a fallen tree. "You know, I knew I was going to get in trouble…but, I didn't think father would go this far. Why is he so angry? Do you really think we upset the gods?"

Yuki laid amber eyes on Hiro this time, his arms holding himself as the temperature dropped ever so slowly. "We're _always_ upsetting the gods," he muttered dryly. "Tell me Hiro, why do our chiefs choose our mates? Is it so hard to do it on our own?"

That was a question he didn't expect, Hiro thought about it first. It was something he'd wondered himself, why didn't they just let nature take its course? There were plenty of people; it wasn't like they wouldn't keep populating. But then it was a gift from the gods, to be mated and promised a child. Hiro sighed, "I think they worry that our kind will die off if we don't…that we won't appease the gods if we don't follow customs. Maybe they just don't know how to do anything different…and, it scares them."

"That's stupid."

Hiro had to smile over that. "Yeah maybe it is. You know plenty of children are born without rites. It makes me wonder sometimes…"

"You dare challenge your gods Hiro?

"Is that sinful? I really do deserve to be here don't I?" Hiro claimed tiredly.

Yuki actually chuckled. "You are a man with a brown nose…daddy's boy. I think any living being questions their beliefs. Personally I hate them sometimes."

Hiro looked sore from being called a 'man with a brown nose'.

"Get over it," Yuki urged.

"Sometimes…I hate them too..."

There was silence after that and the day moved on, changing to night once again. The air got colder and the stars shone high above the tree tops. Hiro's hand throbbed in pain; it was the only thing that kept him going without sleeping for his second night. His eyes swam in his head with fatigue and he stumbled until he fell hard to his knees, panting for air.

"I can't…no more..." Hiro moaned and wrapped his arms around himself.

Yuki knelt next to him, his breath coming fast too. "Let's rest," he pleaded and huddled closely to keep in some warmth.

In pure exhaustion they fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the mountain K and Shuichi slept back to back in a sitting position—never leaving the area once. Both refused to go anywhere and wouldn't listen to their family and friends that came to visit and share their worries and leave tokens that were supposed to help guide Hiro and Eiri.

After awhile everyone gave up on them returning back to camp.

Shuichi began to snore softly and K's eyes jerked open. He scanned the tree line immediately but sighed and closed his eyes again—there was still no Hiro or Yuki. K began to dream, he smiled as he entered that place on the riverbank…there was Hiro fishing once more. The sun was vibrant and warm and this time Hiro looked back and waved, laughing, as he called him over. Only this time K approached the man as if he were walking on four legs…

* * *

In the freshness of the morning hour, a ghastly squabble between two wild creatures was taking place. Growling for full effect, the smaller creature did it's best to ward off a mangy bear from the two sleeping humans. Teeth bared with lethal snarling, promised the large bear a bite that would cause a lot of pain if it were to come any closer. The bear had already delivered a swat in annoyance at the other beast, but still that didn't deter it. Eventually the bear gave up and wandered away, off to locate another source of food. Now quiet in the empty forest, the creature let out a series of yips and whines, as if it were talking or pleading. It sniffed along a young man's ear and ran a warm tongue repeatedly over his face gently and without malice.

Hiro's eyes fluttered open slowly; he shivered and wiped at his face. He immediately tried to re-warm himself and clung to Yuki's body tighter. He closed his eyes again and moaned with soreness, utterly miserable. But the furry muzzle of something wild nudged at him again and this time Hiro registered a soft tongue licking his face. He cracked open his eyes and cried out in shock, he scrambled back from a grey wolf! His heart hammered in his chest and Yuki was startled awake too.

"Get outta here!" Yuki yelled at the wolf and threw a stick at it.

The animal ran off.

Catching his breath, Hiro got to his aching feet and looked at Yuki with wonder. Could that have been? Hiro touched his wet cheek. "K…?"

Yuki muttered irritable things and urged them to continue. They walked again in silence for hours. "Look we're almost at the top now," Yuki puffed, out of breath.

The air was thinner up here.

It was true. Their feet walked over frosty ground and soon over frost covered ledges. With every fibre of their being they got to the top and once there…

Yuki screamed out his torment loudly, completely distant from himself.

Hiro understood…no man could be himself up here.

Thirsty and hungry, tired, cold and in pain, Hiro knew alright…he began to cry. Such was a place that brought grown men to tears. A place raw with nature that was so cold and unrelenting, a place that didn't care if one lived or died. The gods lived in such places and it was here that they could ask for forgiveness directly.

And both men did so in their own way. Both could swear they could hear their god's voice at this point. They finished quickly too, not wanting to hang around the icy coldness at the top of the mountain.

For one, they still had to get back down.

But as Hiro and Yuki gathered themselves and did, they looked at each other much differently now. Both had just bared their souls in front of each other. Their egos were brought down a whole bunch of notches…there was nothing left to hide.

"Can a man love just one person…one person forever?" Yuki asked his face drained of colour, the spark in his eyes gone.

Staring straight ahead and talking with no emotion Hiro replied, "To only love one person…to only pleasure one person, forever?"

Yuki nodded.

Hiro's teeth began to chatter, "I imagine they would be the ultimate mate…a spirit mate. I think it's possible. Do you love someone that could be such a mate Yuki?"

"You mean a soul mate?" The man stopped and rubbed his hands up and down his arms for warmth, "You know _he_ was the one that started calling me Yuki. Ever since childhood…years ago."

A tired smiled crossed Hiro's lips. "Shuichi…" he whispered. Hiro urged Yuki to keep walking when he noticed the man's eyes trying to close shut.

"Yes…my Shuichi," Yuki said so quietly. "Will you learn to love Ayaka Hiro?"

Hiro sighed, "Maybe I haven't given her a chance. All father wants is for me to make heirs…but I know my heart belongs to someone already."

"That…cannibal," said Yuki cheekily.

Hiro scoffed. It seemed as if he'd misjudged Yuki somehow, Hiro thought and put an arm around the other man for support and warmth. Yuki didn't argue and wrapped his own arm around Hiro's waist. What surprised Hiro the most was even at a time like this Yuki could joke, amazing.

"Heh, yeah…I love him. I've never felt this way about anyone before," Hiro replied, "But he's got a mate, she's also pregnant."

"_So what?_" Yuki muttered, "Doesn't mean you can't love each other…you both shared pleasures, he wasn't stopping you. Was he?"

"No…"

"So our clan still has pleasures with other people even if we're mated…maybe K loves you too," Yuki offered having lost all his inhibitions.

Teeth chattering again, Hiro thought about that. "What if it's against his clan's custom?"

Yuki groaned, "_Didn't I just say he wasn't stopping it?_ If he was, then maybe you'd be right."

They continued slowly making their way down the slope but Yuki stopped again, this time slumping against Hiro and into a heap on the ground. Hiro bent down to him and shook Yuki, urging him to wake up. He leaned over his mouth and sighed thankfully when he felt the man's breath on his face.

They needed to rest…he needed to warm Yuki up.

Hiro dragged Yuki into a niche next to a large tree. The wood was warm and kept the breeze off of them. Resting Yuki against the trunk, Hiro straddled over his naked lap and wrapped the fellow man up in his arms and legs to share his body heat. But Yuki's words went through his mind, Hiro thought of K. Was he a spirit mate? Even if K had a mate, it didn't mean he wasn't his meant-to-be spirit mate…even if _he_ had his rites with Ayaka. After all those dreams, K's mammoth-and-wolf tale from his childhood…the wolf by the riverbank, the one that appeared here on the mountain—spirit mates.

Why hadn't he seen this before…?

Resting his head and burying his face at Yuki's neck, he gazed off into the distance. Watching as the glowing eyes of a wolf stared back at him...

* * *

"It's been four days," Shuichi voiced as if his heart had broken in two. He picked up a rock and threw it into the river with a sad plop. "If they die I will never forgive Hikaru and Papa, _never_."

K glanced over at Shuichi and spoke in his language shabbily, "They be here…me know it."

"I still don't know why you wouldn't agree with me to share their pain and not eat and drink until they return," Shuichi wondered again.

Sighing at how fast Shuichi talked, K felt lucky that he understood and replied, "I tell you strength for Hiro…Yuki. They need our help." K swatted away some annoying mosquitoes and black flies and paced about, eyes always watching the tree line.

Shuichi scratched his head and looked nervously at K, "Why are you so…I dunno, here? I mean Yuuji offered to take over and…well, you could go back to your mate." He'd begun to wonder about K's determination.

Taken back by Shuichi's bold question, K simply stared at him. "I owe Hiro. He took care of me…now my turn."

"Do you love Hiroshi?" Shuichi came out simply and asked. "You know in the way I love Yuki? I love him even though I know now that he was meant to have his rites with Sakura. I'm not sure why he had to hide it from me…but you know, inside I really don't want to share him with anybody," Shuichi revealed. "Hiro can still love you, _pleasure you_," he purred then. "Even if he's mated you know. Does it work that way with your clan?"

K titled his head at the question, he didn't fully understand it. "Love? This new word?"

Shuichi sighed. "How could you _not_ have learned the best word in our language yet?" He rolled his eyes. "Loooove! It's the feeling in your heart." Shuichi sang and pointed at K's bare chest. "Love…" Shuichi whispered across K's ear. "Pleasures to show love, gifts to prove love…happiness inside of here all the time," he went on, placing his hand over his own heart. Shuichi's eyes began to well with tears then and he clung to K as droplets landed on the blonde's arm. "You'd die for your love." Suddenly he scrambled away and went calling for Yuki again.

K tried to decipher all Shuichi's talk of 'love'. Pleasure was love? Love was in his heart? What a strange word, he didn't really understand what Shuichi meant. But part of him wanted to call out Hiro's name alongside Shuichi. Maybe that was love? All K knew was, was that he felt empty without Hiro. _"Do you love Hiro?" _

Oh!

Wait!

Finally, K got what Shuichi was saying! If pleasure was 'love' and 'love' was in his heart, then Hiroshi was 'love' too. Oh yes, he understood the meaning of the word now! And he knew without a doubt he loved Hiroshi very much.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the trees and landed on the two men huddled together on the forest floor. It gave them the last bit of warmth, just enough to awaken their tired, dehydrated starving bodies. At first Yuki opened his eyes, he had no power in him to shove off the brunette…truly though he clung on too, he would never forget Hiro for this. But as he stared off grimly at nothing in particular a butterfly floated nearby. It danced in the sunlight and Yuki would have shed a tear if he could, Shuichi's spirit. Numbly he lifted a hand and held out a finger and watched the colourful blue and yellow butterfly land on it.

The gods were surely here and they had forgiven them, he thought. They must, because if not they would just let them die here. "Papa you're wrong…you're wrong," he muttered, "the gods are not angry with me…they never were."

Hiro stirred at the sound of Yuki's voice, lifting his head and acknowledging the sunlight wearily. He groaned, "We have to finish this…" he shivered, "c-come on, let's go."

Yuki watched the butterfly take off and felt that last bit of drive to continue. Without a word he pushed himself up after Hiro stood and pressed himself forward. Together they continued their journey that seemed like it would _never_ end.

Inside Hiro had no strength left to talk, only to keep his eyes levelled ahead and forced his feet to move. So tired, he stumbled a few times and Yuki helped him up. At least the temperature rose the further they went down, but it made the urge to fall to the ground and sleeping forever harder to ignore. The warmth was lulling, comforting, and they heard the whispers of death promising them peace.

Even when they had come to the bottom, actually successfully returning, both didn't even realize it. They just stumbled out of the forest, wearily.

"K! Look!" Shuichi cried and pointed to the place where Hiro and Yuki finally emerged. Even as they ran over to them, both men sagged to their knees in exhaustion.

Shuichi cried out in fear.

K sighed at the sight before him…both men so utterly torn looking. They seemed to be hanging on only by a thread. He swallowed the lump in his throat, buried his anger and knelt tossing both men over his shoulders. K stood with the extra weight, "Come on Shuichi, this, is as far as they go…we need to hurry back," he urged.

Shuichi followed; thanking Gaia that K was strong enough to carry them both. They rushed back to the camp, worried that Hiro and Yuki were going to breathe their last breath.

Back in front of the cave Hikaru watched in astonishment as the blonde Winchester chief returned with his son _and_ Uesugi's son over his shoulder. His first thought was to go ream out the man for interfering and he actually took a step until someone grabbed him by his arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cho barked at her stubborn partner. "You would rather lose your son, because you fear that foreigner?! He is simply returning Hiroshi and Eiri, you know that as well as I do, he did not interfere. Remember Hikaru, men that act blindly have lost their focus." With that she brushed past him in haste and ran off to attend to her sick child.

The chief sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Hiro and Yuki...I'm sorry guys! I promise I'll write you all happy soon XD I'm trying to write this in a mature way, instead of the crazy fangirl way. It's REALLY hard at times :P But this and the next few chappies introduce some new plot and develops new things to come. I.e Ayaka and Judy and her baby. Although it's not overly dramatic and just tells story..teee it's fun. But all the politics that comes with relationships..especially ones in a prehistoric time like this.. gah rips out hair lol Naw.. I enjoy thinking up this crap lol

**Reviewers: **

the2evils: Weee hun! Thanks so much! -squishes- It will get better I promise!

Dancing Coconuts: -huggles- your comments are so awesome thank you! I'm very glad you sensed the more mature theme, even as a fangirl it can be hard to keep it cool lol. But I imagine that K would react this way...it he didn't the story would be over XD But yeah I hoped you liked this part, even if it was angst...it revealed a lot of lurve :P

Chocho: Aww I'm so happy that you're enjoying this fic. It's only written to entertain myself and hopefully people like you I can share it with. So your comment is a big compliment! -snugs- I know I feel bad for Hiro and Shu too, but don't worry they're tough and they will get what the want.. no girl will stand in their way:P


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Coming Together**

Yuuji was on his way to his brother's bedside, to give his mother a clay pot for water when a girl crashed into him. Her basket of wild bird eggs went flying and all except one cracked open on the ground. He hurried to her help clean up the mess but bumped his head on hers on the way down.

Clunk!

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I'm so clumsy!" he cried and laughed nervously. He patted the soft dark hair on her head with an egg-gooey hand. Eyes widening, he yanked it back before she noticed and wiped the goo off on his hide. "But look!" Yuuji picked up the one egg that landed on someone's furs, "It survived."

"Mother is going to give me so much trouble. She's always saying that I'm so awkward..." the girl moaned and looked up at Yuuji, she blushed. "I wish I didn't have to do these stupid chores…I just want to play in the sun and daydream." Her cheeks burned hotter, "Oh, don't listen to me…I'm talking nonsense." She borrowed someone's shirt to wipe up the egg mess, which only smeared into a larger one. "My name's Sakura by the way." She bowed sweetly.

Yuuji's face wore surprise. "Oh, you're the one that is going to be mated with Yuki…I mean Eiri. Shuichi always calls him that and it's confusing sometimes. I didn't recognize you all this time…you've grown up so…so," he said and he too blushed, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, I know you didn't. Mother wouldn't let me leave our home much and I don't see you around that often. How come?" she wondered, both of them still squatted to the floor in the main cave.

"I…err, I dunno," Yuuji stammered and scratched his head. "I guess I'm hiding most of the time. You know lying in the sun and daydreaming, being a sloth all day."

Sakura laughed, "That's cute."

Yuuji smiled, "You really think so? My brother gave me that nickname by the way. I'm not even sure what a sloth is," he went stupidly and eyed over the summer frock the girl wore. A died yellowish leather, bare foot with miles of lush brown hair and green eyes. Yuuji sighed, mesmerized.

"I think a sloth is a type of monkey but that couldn't possibly be you…you're too cute to be an ugly monkey," she said and gaped, "Oh…I should get going."

Yuuji touched her arm, "Why do you have to leave, you have no eggs left and you'll only get into trouble? Let me help you find more eggs?"

Smiling, Sakura agreed.

* * *

Cho didn't know what happened to the bowl that Yuuji was supposed to bring to her, so she just dunked a sponge into the water and wiped Hiro's forehead. "I'm sorry my son, this time I couldn't change your father's mind," she said to her boy that just woke up and stared up at the ceiling in silence. She sighed and went to tend to Eiri, making him drink a tiny amount of water diluted with soyo.

Both men were awake after resting and sleeping for almost five days. Cho had woken them at intervals to give them water and a broth for slow rejuvenation. The Nakano woman was still quite irate with her mate's actions, but the deed was done. She even let that foreign chief Claude come in and sit with her for a little while, watching over Hiro. Shuichi barely left Eiri's side at all, but people were used to him unlike K. Each time that Claude came he bowed to her, gave her gifts that he insisted she take, clothing, food, herbs and once he even brought a liver of some animal. It was for vitality he'd told her, the richest part of a kill…that he wanted her to give it to Hiro.

How sweet, she thought.

The strange man from distant lands was a mystery to her. But somehow it was obvious he'd grown a fondness for her son that she believed went beyond a simple thank you. Yes, Hiro had saved his life, but she felt it went further than that…she could tell the man truly loved her son. She sighed. Gaia surely was testing them all. Turning to look at Hiro who was still so angry that he wouldn't talk to her she offered, "Today your friend brought you these. I think they're fish hooks or something." She placed the carved hardwood on Hiro's chest.

Hiro went to pick them up and inspected the craftsmanship carefully, before clasping them in his hand and resumed staring at the ceiling.

Cho sighed and noticed Hiro's close his eyes as a tear escape the corner. Her own eyes filled with tears too. "You're strong my Hiroshi, _please_…don't stay so angry forever."

Hiro's grey eyes opened and finally landed on his mother. "Its ok mother…I understand why father did what he did. I deserved it. Don't worry anymore…I won't run away from the gathering next year, I promise. But…" he hesitated, "…can I tell you something?"

"Of course my son." Cho knelt next to her son and gave her full attention as he began to tell her a tale.

* * *

K was sharpening a tip to a large spear in the camp of his own clan, under the shade of a cherry tree. Today the sky was blue. The sun shone and all around him and the scent of cherry blossoms scented the air.

He planned on doing some big hunting soon.

Apparently in this region bear, deer and wild boars were plentiful here, he wanted meat. He was sick of vegetables and sour tasting fruits. Although that wild boar he'd found the other day, it wasn't nearly enough to feed everyone. But at least he was able to offer Hiro's mother the liver; it had felt important to do that.

He wanted to get all three clan's working together and planning a harvest hunt for the coming winter months. It was common that after the hot sun was done, the cold sun came or sometimes, no sun at all. He didn't know what to expect here, but he wasn't about to change his ways and be caught unprepared. Even though right now it was hot enough that all he needed to wear was a breechcloth, which was nothing more then raw leather wrapped around his waist and secured by a knot at the side of his hip. He wasn't ready for the Nakano/Uesugi style of cloth, in which many men wore, called a fundoshi he'd discovered. That was only enough material to cover the genitals held up by a scrap of leather that went up the backside. Seemed a bit uncomfortable to him, he'd rather let the boys hang freely or be naked. But still, summer would be over more quickly then they knew.

The hot weather was still so welcomed though! Such a difference from when he'd first arrived here. But at least he was free of the glacier, free of that horrid journey and finally situated somewhere he could call home with his clan again. And thinking of horrid journeys, K thought about Hiro for the millionth time today. It had been five days since that trek up the mountain and still Hiro and Yuki were confined to the main cave. Cho wouldn't let them leave until she was satisfied…this was what she'd told him.

K found himself fond of Hiro's mother; she was kind just like her son and she actually talked to him. She accepted his gifts and would let him talk to Hiro when he'd finally woken up. Hiro's father didn't seem to interfere but K knew he was watching him, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise everytime. He really wished he could convince the man that he meant no harm to his clan or his son. And he hoped to show him so when he brought back a winter worth's supply of meat.

Proving that man wrong also felt very important to him as well.

Indeed the Nakano clan intended to stay in this area and not return to their home. It took too much time to travel here and since there was so much excitement going on, they decided to stay. K wondered if was mainly because of his clan, the Uesugi's didn't want to be left alone with them so close by.

The trust between clans was obviously not that strong yet.

But K had made sure to make his family move far enough that there was privacy between them all. He didn't want to be situated right in the main area; he didn't want to intrude more than he felt he was. He was a man of some honour and he wanted respect for his family, so he'd moved them closer to the water, over a grassy plain at the bottom of a slope. He liked the water and now that Reiji was gone, he didn't fear getting drowned in it. K stopped sharpening and gazed off…damn it had been Reiji all along. What a spiteful wench, he thought bitterly and sadly. And he'd blamed Ark, K felt badly about that but they had a talk, they kissed and made up. Although, he did notice that Ark and Judy were now closer than ever. But now, it didn't seem hurt so much anymore. He had to admit he sort of felt like a selfish bastard…he knew that his heart belonged to Hiro. But Judy was still his mate and he wouldn't change that. Looking up he smiled as she walked over to sit under the cherry tree with him. "Afternoon my fair maiden, come here," K insisted and pat his lap. He set the weapon aside.

Judy chuckled at K's chipper appearance. "You're in a good mood for once. For awhile there I thought I'd lost you Claude." She sat down and cuddled against her mate's chest.

"You'll never lose me…I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. At least that's if you don't want me to," K said his hand sliding over Judy's swelling tummy.

"Oh hunnie, of course not," Judy insisted and searched K's mouth for a kiss.

"But Ark?" K mumbled over her lips, interrupting the kiss.

She pulled back and sighed, "What does it matter? You're the one I had my rites with; I don't intend to change that. I love you."

K blinked in thought, his hand felt swift movement on her belly. "HA!" he went. "It moved…I love you too," K said happily and pulled Judy close to hug. She was right, it didn't matter…and now he didn't know why he'd gotten so excited about it. Besides, she carried _their_ child. He had to be strong for her. "I'll be a good father, you'll see."

Judy hid her face in K's chest to hide her guilt and said quietly, "Yes...a great father..."

K pushed Judy back by her shoulders gently, "Hey, what's the matter?"

She changed the subject. "I was wondering about that healer guy you keep talking about…"

K couldn't help but smile softly, "Hiroshi…what about him?"

Judy frowned at him. "I've never seen you so taken by someone before. Do you love him too?" she blurted out.

Studying Judy for a moment, K wondered what she was getting at. She'd never asked him things like this before. But, he had nothing to hide, "Yes, I love him…he saved my life. Why?"

Judy answered suspiciously serene, "Just wondering. He's a very handsome young man." With that she got up quickly and said, "Well, I got things to do," and stalked off without another word.

K looked after her perplexed. Was _she_ jealous? He scoffed…she'd get over it.

* * *

Ayaka stepped into the main cave quietly and made her way to Hiroshi's bedside. It was still light out so the cave was pretty empty, save for Yuki and Shuichi close by. But she didn't care, she needed to see him…the mate that missed out on their ceremony. She could admit that it was embarrassing what Hiro had done to her, but now seeing him return almost lifeless over the matter…well, she forgave him. Now she had to tell him that, she could wait another year.

Time, it went so fast.

She knelt next to him and Hiro looked at her questionably and surprised even. "Ayaka?" he whispered. He looked away ashamed.

"Hiroshi," she started, "It's alright…I'm not upset anymore. You've suffered enough…"

Hiro looked back at her, her beautiful soft face, those big brown eyes. She wore simple beige leather wrapped around her body. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I won't let you down next spring," he told her truthfully.

She gave a soft smile and a small huff. "I was promised to another, maybe I should have saved you from this punishment."

"No, Ayaka…this was something I had to go through. I'm alive, let's forget about it," he pleaded and sat up.

Ayaka reached for the water and held it Hiro's lips to drink.

Blushing, he took a sip of water. "Thank you," he whispered. "Just so many things happened all so fast." He changed the subject, "I hear we're having lovely weather?" It was hard to find things to say.

"Why yes…it's very warm out there. And that strange clan has moved a little further from our camp—"

"—K?" Hiro uttered quickly, "So they didn't leave us?"

"No," Ayaka whispered.

Hiro let out a thankful sigh, "My father, has he been—"

"—no he wasn't the reason the Winchester put space between the clans. They're very interesting though," Ayaka offered.

Hiro smiled at that. "Yes, they are I imagine."

"Hiroshi?"

"Yes?" he asked looking questionable.

"I still wish to be your mate…but…promise me you won't humiliate me at the next gathering?" she softly demanded and levelled her eyes on him.

Taken a little aback, Hiro sat up straighter. "I won't, I promise..."

She got up to leave, she bowed. "Then once again I will send you Kiyoshi's wish Hiroshi." With that she rose and left.

Hiro watched her walk away

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah not a really wow chapter and it wasn't even that long. I'll make up for that with the next few chappies. It's really just a chapter to settle things again after all the buzz. An information chapter I guess. Some new developments XD Yuuji and Sakura eh...and Ayaka sideglances she was kinda right to the point eh? Things won't take so long to progress from now on tho. I don't see a huge need to make time hang to long since K and Hiro's feelings are sorta dealt with.. Or well they will be next chapter. No not a lemon.. I'm saving that for chapter 15. Which I will warn might not be for all XD But it's not evil or nothing bad happens.. just a high dosage of all male smut shrugs :P Also I got a comment about the gods and that being confusing...Is it confusing? I'd like to know if you think so or not. Thanks for reading!

**Reviewers:**

chocho: Hun I'm one of the biggest Athiest around :P The gods are only something for the meat of the story but I'm really sorry it's confusing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story..everything will get better I promise!

the2evils: Weee! I'm so -glee- that you liked the wolf and the butterfly spirits! No worries the baby thing all will be dealt with by chapter 16 hunnie. Squee -luvs on- thanks so much for commenting sweetie!

Siraelka: -glomps and snuggles- You know I got up this morning.. 5am or so for school, feeling utter crap and I read your comment and it just totally made the day! Thanks so much for you encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy the fic hunnie!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Spirit Mates**

His father had laid it out simply for Hiroshi that he had to forget about that yellowhair and start minding his own clan. Hiro felt nothing but shame for skipping out on the gathering now, his father was right…he'd let his fear and emotions control him and he'd let everyone down. Even though he realized how much K meant to him while on that mountain, he knew that K couldn't be his fully. And even if K felt the same way towards him (which he was going to find out today), they would have to keep it their feelings to themselves. K had his own clan after all, he was a chief, and he was going to be a father.

He couldn't exactly ask K to give that up.

Hiro knew he'd have to be satisfied with knowing that his spirit mate wasn't that far away. He had to be strong. Their spirits would always be connected in some way that only the gods understood. And for now that's all they had. Yuki might've been right about many things during that ordeal on Mount Hotaka, but he wasn't ready to dishonour his family over it. But at least he'd made it through that test and passed. Right now Hiro couldn't help but want his father to appreciate him for who he was, no matter what it took.

Even if he had do things he didn't want to do.

He'd become much closer to Yuki since everything, but the man seemed just as grim now as he was the last day on Hotaka. Yuki explained to him that Shuichi learned about his promised mate and that he'd been upset, but he'd understood. And Shuichi told him that they had their love and that's all that mattered, that _no_ one could ever really come between them. Still, Hiro overheard a roaring fight between Papa and Yuki; he overheard the chief threaten to exile him from the clan. For a few days Yuki disappeared and Hiro was sure he'd left them for good. He'd spent a few days consoling a crying Shuichi only to see the blonde man return a few days later. Hiro listened with surprise when Yuki said he too would go through with the ceremony. Was he doing it for Shuichi?

It had been at least two weeks since he last saw K. He'd given him some space and let his father cool off. But now it was time to see him, he _had_ to see him even if his father wouldn't like it. He wasn't ready to give that up, not yet. Walking for a good hour, Hiro finally came to the outskirts of the Winchester camp. It wasn't that far from the main Uesugi cave and was situated in the grassier area with fewer rocky hills. As his eyes scanned the terrain, he saw so many 'strangers' building homes, doing daily chores, cooking, playing…all normal things down below. Standing there with a spear end planted in the ground, wearing only a breechcloth, the summer breeze playing with his hair; he held a hand to his brow looking for K…Claude, over the midday sun.

He'd come to see his friend, to see his face and to hold him dearly. _"…maybe K loves you too…"_ He'd thought about Yuki's words on the mountain and he had to find out from K for himself.

From across the tall grass towards the water, there he was. His golden mane shinning under the sunlight, tanned, body clothed only in a cloth as well and he was even more filled out. He'd been taking care of himself. Hiro wore a mellifluous smile; K was as handsome as ever. And K walked alone as he came strolling up a small grassy knoll, a spear gripped in his hand. His heart swelled and Hiro called out to the man.

K looked for the voice, his eyes settling on Hiro. He grinned broadly and ran to meet up with Hiro. Upon reaching him they dropped their spears and hugged urgently.

"Hiroshi…" K breathed through his lush mane. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you're ok. I was so worried. Your mom told me that my visits were upsetting your father. So, I…I didn't come around for awhile. I felt so guilty...how is Yuki? Did you get my gifts?"

Hiro didn't understand all the words that K said. "Yes, I got them," he said still clinging on, afraid to let go. He didn't have the heart to tell K he'd given the liver to Yuuji to devour though, it just wasn't his thing. "It's alright now; Yuki is good but everything is tense. I'm fine…it was my own fault don't be guilty. I was so stupid. I shamed my family and now I have to do fix it." He sighed. It felt so good to be in K's embrace again even if it felt forbidden somehow.

"You never stupid," K said switching to Hiro's language. "Your father…worry."

The brunette huffed. "_Yeah…I know_." Hiro pulled back reluctantly, his eyes studying K's face. "I'm grateful you were there when I got down off that mountain. I thought about _so_ many things up there," Hiro mentioned quietly. "But, I also came to tell you that…that we can't be together as much anymore. Y-you have your clan and your mate…and I…I love you." Hiro breathed out in a rush at his revelation.

K watched him in silence, a series of expressions crossing his face.

Recovering and finding his bravery Hiro added, "My spirit will always be with you…yours with mine. I know I saw your spirit on the mountain…I would have died without it, without you…but we have obligations…you're going to be a clan father." He sighed. "I don't want to get in your way. Please understand even if this hurts so much that I can't understand it," Hiro pleaded.

K took Hiroshi's hand gently to inspect that cut on his palm, it was healing well he noticed. Curling Hiro's hand closed, he placed a gentle kiss to his fingers. "I love you too Hiroshi, mammoth spirit. You would never get in my way but I understand," he told Hiro softly once more switching to his native tongue. "But you deserve to have your mate, she deserves you…your father wants you to obey. There are traditions, believe me I know. But even after all that, I will still love you. Ok?" K explained as best as he could, he hoped Hiro understood. How could he say that what he feared the most was seeing Hiro put through that kind of ritual again? If it meant he had to spend less time with Hiro because of his ignorant father, then that's what he'd have to do to keep Hiro safe.

Hiro fell into another hug with K, overjoyed that he loved him back! "We live so close together, so it doesn't mean we'd never get to see each other. My father still wants me to go on that hunt you organized a couple months from now, I'll still help with healing if you need it, you can even visit…my mother likes you. I just can't be so reckless and run off like that again."

Chuckling K replied, "I will hunt you down if you run off."

Hiro laughed.

"Does your father know you're here?" K questioned looking around.

"No," Hiro said his eyes beginning to twinkle. Maybe they could be together now because Hiro didn't know when the next time they could be. His loins stirred. He couldn't deny K, "Can we…? What about your mate?" He wanted to identify his boundaries.

K explained to him that he'd been learning all about his clan while he was recovering. And he explained that pleasures were also not forbidden after having rites either. But K expressed his worry about Hiro getting into trouble. "I don't want you to get hurt again…"

* * *

So they kept it a secret… 

Months later K and Hiro and the passion they shared still burned brightly, spending precious time making love in the peach garden, under a tree overlooking the water. It had become their special place. And for the first time in Hiro's life, his pleasures became a private love affair. He told no one and went about his routine like usual, except that his cot stayed empty by choice now. A few questioned this with concern, but it was like, no one else in the world could satisfy him anymore, nor did he feel that he had to find out. His father was pleased and the chaos he'd felt in his mind lifted. Everything didn't feel so crazy anymore. He'd even met K's mate, whose tummy was growing larger everytime he saw her.

Hiro paused organizing his herbs on a patch of soft summer grass alone when he recalled their first introduction with red cheeks…

* * *

He'd smiled and bowed with his hands clasped together, "May Gaia bless you." 

"I have heard of these gods, but _I_ only believe in _one_ god thank you," she muttered curtly.

K's eyes widen and he looked puzzled at his mate, "Hey, now…" he looked at Hiro embarrassed and claimed, "She's just temperamental with child."

Hiro wasn't sure what she meant, except that she mentioned gods.

But Judy huffed at her mate, "I am not!" then she looked at Hiro, "I'm sorry I'm not approaching this well at all. How can I be so rude to someone that's so close to _my_ Claude," she continued and snuggled up next to K, threading her arm through his possessively. "Hiro, thank you so much for saving his life."

Mystified by Judy's body language, Hiro replied, "He was lucky."

"Heh, yes I was very lucky. So lucky that I was just going to show Hiro my _lucky_ fishing spot," K said hastily as if trying to find an escape.

Hiro smirked at this, K's mate was being possessive, and he couldn't blame her. But Hiro was cool about it and said, "Please, don't feel threatened." He then produced a gift he'd brought for her. "'Senburi'…relief from baby," he said in K's language and pointed at her tummy. He handed her a pouch full of leaves and stems of the little white flower. "Senburi stands for, it is bitter even after it's been boiled a thousand times," Hiro explained in his own language. "I wish you a safe journey into motherhood…K really does have the most beautiful fertile mate." He bowed to her again.

K seemed touched by his words and explained what he'd had said to Judy in their language, so she might stop with her unapproachable tone.

The woman stood silent and took the senburi. She softened and studied Hiro in wonderment. No matter how hard she tried to act like a bitch, the man stayed eternally pleasant. "I think I misjudged you," she said and smiled coyly, "Maybe Claude will have you stay with us one night, perhaps he'll even share..."

Oi?!

K gaped at his mate. He wouldn't have that at all! He didn't want to share Hiro! It wasn't like he could share Judy; she wouldn't let anyone touch her while pregnant. He scowled at her then and said, "I think we've had _enough_ of an introduction. Hiroshi," K looked over at him, "…she thanks you for the senburi."

Judy crossed her arms and stalked off in a huff.

* * *

Coming out of his reverie Hiro resumed working on his medicines, and thought about how K had told him that Judy could proposition him and he would have no say if she agreed. Hiro found that kind of female power astonishing! As they talked of sex, K was sure to point out that sex being forced onto a person was looked down on in the worst way; people should never be forced to pleasure. Hiro _totally_ agreed on that. The ways among the Winchester clan was not so different from his own; maybe people from other lands weren't so different after all. But K had explained that there were always social standards and people needed to act with some common sense. Then K revealed to him about Judy and his friend Ark. K explained how jealous he'd gotten and that's why he'd thought Ark was the one that tried to kill him. When he'd asked him about how he felt now, K admitted that he wasn't so jealous anymore and that he'd overreacted. 

Hiro had to wonder. Maybe K's loyalty wasn't something that came easy and if someone misused it, they lost it—even if Judy had every right to be with another man—she'd abused that loyalty, that trust somehow. Hiro knew that even in his own clan, emotions always got involved with pleasure. One had to be careful how blatantly they used the god's gift. Hiro began to wonder if he was exploiting it with K. He truly hoped not…how could pleasure be wrong between two people that loved each other?

But then he too had to admit he felt envious of Judy at times…

Even though he'd been spending more time with Ayaka as well, he couldn't say that he loved her yet. She was sweet though and he really began to enjoy the time they spent together. The other guys in the clan would smirk at him and call him 'lucky' and they bet he couldn't wait for next spring. Hiro had to laugh at that, maybe this rites thing wasn't so bad. She seemed genuinely interested in listening to him talk about herbs and plants. More often lately Ayaka would even bring him little gifts and Hiro found himself enjoying that.

And the other day she'd actually kissed him. He'd had been wondering what was taking her so long to act in a more affectionate manner. But she told him that pleasure was something she would save until the day they had their rites in the spring. Hiro had to smirk at her catch hook, her ploy to keep him in suspense. He had to admit, he was curious. But what bothered him the most was how the kiss they shared felt.

Empty…

His body didn't react, nor did hers. He could tell.

Just when he was about to give up his chore of organizing his herbs, since all he could do was think, Yuuji and Sakura wandered over. "Heya Hiro!" his brother called out.

"Hey Yuj…Sakura. Where are you two coming from?" Hiro asked nonchalantly. Hmm, that was something else Hiro noticed lately, his brother and Yuki's promised mate were glued to the hip. Both came to sit on the grass next to him and Sakura reached over to inspect a pouch of herbs.

"We just came back from helping your father find some slate," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, father wants to make new weapons for that hunt. I think he wants to show off for the Winchester clan. I get to come to right?" Yuuji wondered of his brother.

Hiro grabbed the herb pouch out of Sakura's hands, "No touching," he warned her, "Everytime you two come near me its disaster. I really don't want to smell like fish mint again," Hiro groaned. He glanced over at Yuuji, "I don't know Yuuji, why don't you ask father?"

"I did but…" Yuuji said quietly.

"He said no didn't he?" Hiro filled in the blanks.

"Your father is a scary man," Sakura enlightened everyone.

Hiro chuckled and shook his head at that, no kidding. "Hunting is dangerous Yuuji, you could hurt yourself. We're not going after rabbit; K's been tracking a whole herd of deer, he said the males had racks the size of spears," Hiro explained as he poured hot water into three wooden bowls.

"I would be a great hunter," Yuuji pledged. "Aww, come on…I heard that the Winchesters have an all male ritual before they hunt. It's incredible Hiro, I want in!"

Sakura giggled, "You're such a pervert."

Yuuji actually giggled too and murmured something to her in her ear, the girl blushed. Then Yuuji pat her knee tenderly.

Staggered, Hiro watched them in amazement. So Yuuji was in love with Yuki's mate! And the feelings seemed mutual, wow…this was really something Hiro thought adding camomile to the bowls. He handed them both some tea. "Where'd you hear about this ritual Yuuji? What's the big deal?" Hiro asked when he'd found his voice again. He was curious because K had yet to explain this hunting ceremony.

Yuuji sipped his tea which was scalding hot and made a grand display of spitting it out and letting his tongue hang. Sakura cooled it off by waving her hand in front like a fan.

Hiro blinked stupidly. These two were made for each other!

But forgetting about the mating ceremony and Yuki and all about whether this chosen mate practice was wrong, he waited for Yuuji to explain.

"Geez, Hiro why'd you give me scalding hot tea?" he whined.

Sighing at his belligerent brother he said, "Stop trying to show off." Hiro smirked at his jab and smiled innocently at Sakura.

Yuuji glowered at his brother all hard done by. "I was not," he muttered and blushed.

"Come on Yuuji tell him about what Tatsuha said. Oh, never mind I'll just say it," Sakura looked around and leaned in to whisper, "We heard that all the men get to take the chief, that because he's chosen by their god or whatever…that they honour her—can you believe they think their god is a woman?" she added bewildered and giggled.

"Yeah, that's so weird," Yuuji agreed and blew over his tea this time before sipping it.

Hiro sat there speechless.

"But yeah brother, K was talking to Tatsuha…they seem to talk about all this ritual stuff and gods together," Yuuji continued.

"He's very curious that leader," Sakura pointed out.

"What?!" Hiro finally spat.

"Oh, I know Hiro…that's the coolest ritual I ever heard of. Apparently they believe a male seed strengthens the body and spirit. Father once said something like that remember, during our rites Kiyoshi gives men the power to create life with their mates?" Yuuji explained totally calm.

"Yeah…I remember," Hiro stammered. "But…but _all_ the men? K would…he can't, no man can take that much!" He had to talk to K right away! That seemed impossible!

"Wait, what? No, not _all_ the men, geesh Hiro what's the matter with you? …only the one's going on the hunt," said Yuuji smiling at Sakura.

Wearing a vacant face Hiro knew he heard Sakura say 'all' men. Phew, he sighed but then he looked up Yuuji again and blasted, "Does father know about this?!"

"Yeah I think so…he doesn't seem to care, but our clansmen that are going on the hunt weren't invited. I mean, it is _their_ god they're worshiping not ours. But I still want to be there!" Yuuji urged. "I don't imagine all men have to participate…but it'd still be fun to watch."

Hiro screwed up his face, "Sakura is right, you are a pervert."

Yuuji just stuck out his tongue at his brother.

All three laughed.

"Oh look, there is the chief now," Sakura exclaimed her green eyes flashing.

Cranking his head around Hiro saw K wander into their camp. But instead of coming over to them, he headed for his fathers hut. Hiro felt a twist in his belly, what was K up to now? He swore half the time the man came to see his father or talk to his mother and give them tokens or gifts. Was he trying to win over his father? It was interesting and scary all at the same time. Once he overheard his father telling Papa Uesugi about this new technique for knapping stone into larger weapons, he mentioned that that yellowhair showed him how. And another time he saw his mother's craft group all brushing their teeth with charcoal! At first he thought K pulled a prank on them and he howled laughing at the sight. But when he'd asked what they were doing, she told him that Claude told them it disinfected their gums and made their teeth whiter! That was something he never knew about and he wasn't exactly sure it worked. So he tried it when alone and, well, he had to admit his teeth felt much cleaner after a good rinsing.

And then there was the blowgun K introduced to his clan. Made from young hollow bamboo or cane about four feet long, inserted with sharp tiny projectiles. Hiro had come upon K one day, encircled by his clan folk all listening as he explained how to use it. Hiro stood there and chuckled, the man was full of surprises. But he'd added his own knowledge to this blowgun and invented darts tipped with curare, a poison derived from chondrodendron type plants. For the first time since he'd returned his father told him he was proud and wished him luck on the big hunt.

But even after all these great things his father still shunned the Winchester man. Hiro couldn't understand it.

"I wonder why father can't just like the chief, K is nice and he's shown us so many awesome things," Yuuji mentioned out loud. "And you know Hiro, why is it you're always acting like such a girl when he's around?" He also pointed out with mischievous glee.

Hiro spat out his tea this time, "I do not!"

"He's blushing," Sakura announced to the world.

Yuuji chortled, "She's right your cheeks are pink brother," he teased and ruffled Hiro's hair.

Hiro beat his hand off and sulked, "Knock it off." What was this? Gang up on Hiro day?

"Ooo, there's Ayaka Hiro, she's looking all minx today," Yuuji said, "It must be something in the family, eh Sakura?" He twirled some of her hair; she was Ayaka's first cousin after all.

Looking back again Hiro saw his intended mate, only just as K came out of his father's home they bumped into each other. Watching with wide eyes he saw K bow to her and apologize. Hiro overheard him call her 'Hiro's pretty mate'. Only as K turned and headed towards them, Hiro caught Ayaka narrow her eyes at K's back. He caught his breath, what was that about? Did she not like K or maybe she sensed something? Women were keen that way, Hiro thought and sipped his now cold tea carefully.

"Is Hiroshi healing all that ails you?" K asked teasingly and sat down with them, happy he was able to visit Hiro today. Visits were always so far and in between.

"Nope, but Hiro burnt my tongue," Yuuji complained with a smile.

"Only Yuuji could say that with a happy face," Hiro droned but he looked at K, "They were just telling me about the hunting ritual…why am I finding this out from them?" He couldn't help sounding a little indignant.

"I think that is our queue Sakura," Yuuji muttered and got up. "It's been fun Hiro, get me in ok…oh, and you're cheeks are pink right now…hehe." He winked at K and turned to leave.

Hiro threw a wooden bowl at Yuuji, but it only sailed past his head. "Get outta here!"

K blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"No…he's an idiot. So tell _me_ already…is it true? You have to offer yourself _that_ way?" Hiro inquired softly, watching K's eyes.

"You make it sound bad when you say it that way Hiroshi. It's a custom we've done since I can remember, although it's my first time. It's hard to explain…but it's the one time that all men connect with god…Her. To give her their life essence, so she will strengthen us and bring us luck. If we fail this hunt Hiro…families could starve," K disclosed seriously.

"I didn't understand how important it was," Hiro murmured.

K smiled softly at Hiro. "I was going to talk to you about it today, right now in fact. But it seems as if people have beat me to it," he said with a sigh. He'd remember not to tell Tatsuha anything too important next time.

Oh. Hiro asked, "So, what did have to see my father about?"

"He asked me to come give him an update about the deer tracking," the blonde explained.

"He _did_?" Hiro asked incredulously. His father was cooperating with K, he huffed with surprise.

Smirking a little K nodded, "Yup, he asked me to look out for you during the hunt too."

"He _did_?" Hiro repeated in even more shock now.

"Yup." K laughed now. "Anyways, I want you to come to the hunting ceremony. I want you to be there, so you can see for yourself. I want you to be a part of it Hiro…it wouldn't be anything without you," K took Hiro's hand, "Will you accept Aurora's blessing?"

Touched, Hiro found himself nodding, "Alright…but K?" He put on his serious face, "Aren't you going to be in pain? I mean, it's not 'all' the men is it?"

K screwed up his face, "Geesh Hiro, only a few men in the hunting group and _not_ all of them either. What's the matter with you?"

Hiro chuckled, "You sound just like my brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of stuff happening in this chapter as far as feelings. Prehistoric love affairs XD And yup you got an idea of what the next chapter is about :P Now I WARN you...if you don't like group activity, you may want to pass over the kinky stuff and read only the plot stuff. It's a really long chappie, and it's not all smut..but most of it is :P It's not violent or anything and I'd like to think it's sorta tastefully done, mostly, but NOT all XD Err yeah I'll shut up now XD It's smut no matter how I put it. 

**Reviewers:**

Dancingwaffle: Teehee love that name :P But yeah the father's.. it's sad how much of this stuff really still goes on today. The fathers will just have to learn the hard way...Hiro and Yuki will make a revolution:P Heee, that thought entertains me lol Thanks hunnie for you comments! -squishes-

chocho: Ahh I understand you now. Wow a very religious family...kinda sucks when you're all around it and have to live with it everyday. You know I agree with you.. I can't understand how a belief can run your life either. But why is it that people need to believe in something to give them strength? I guess it's human nature, but I hear ya hun. My family isn't overly religious, and personally I think religion is a big scam...you know for money and power etc. Anyways.. I could go on about that all night.. so I'll shut up now :P Thankies so kindly for you comment! -hugs-


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Hunting Ceremony**

K felt the chill of fall begin to drift in on the north wind as he studied the sky. He was looking for all the right signs to begin their hunt, which couldn't take place until all the proper factors were in order. There needed to be a full moon, deer were known to become more active and would come out into the open during that time. Rain, deer were skittish and the noise after a rainfall in the woods spooked the deer out of hiding. The wind, it had to be blowing through the forest so that the noise would scare them right into a hunter's path.

K had it all figured out.

He'd been tracking the deer, following their signs, rubs on the trees when bucks worked the velvet off their antlers and the scrapings left to attract does during the rut season. K knew for sure that one area close by was full of deer fattened by summer grazing.

Smiling at the sketchy clouds, he knew that precipitation was on its way. The moon would be full tonight and they would have their hunting ritual. He thought about Hiro as he wandered back to announce to his clan that tomorrow the men were going hunting. He thought about how Hiro would be accepted by his god, by his people tonight. It would be a special occasion and he was excited about it…maybe a bit nervous too.

* * *

Hiro had gotten word from a messenger of K's clan about the hunt. Apparently everything was in perfect condition for it and it was Hiro's job to announce it to his clansmen. The men cheered happily; eager to get out and push their limits, to be part of this game…it was a great time to show off too. Everyone took off in a buzz to prepare their weapons and pack necessities for tomorrow.

But that meant tonight was the hunting ceremony. Thrills of anticipation and apprehension coursed through his veins. He too went about gathering his stuff and afterwards spent the rest of the day meditating by the water with a fishing pole in hand, thinking and smoking his mullein like it was going out of style. What if they ostracised him because he different and worshiped different gods?

When the time came he dressed in hunting gear, layers of cloth, furs and boots. He knew that wearing layers would help him not to sweat and would keep him warm during the hunt. It was cold enough and more clothing was required now. He began to start out when his father called him over.

Wondering what he wanted Hiro faced his father anxiously.

"Aren't you looking forward to the hunt my son?" Hikaru asked. "Tomorrow I'll be watching that yellowhair…to see if he will deliver on his promise."

What were his father's issues with K all the time? Hiro sighed. "Of course I am father…I'm just…" he stammered, wondering if his father was going to forbid him from going to the ritual.

"Nervous?" the chief inquired.

Hiro flashed his grey eyes at his father.

But the older man smiled, "Son, look…all men once in their lives must face themselves. Your mother taught _and_ teaches me that everyday." He laughed. "There is no shame in a man giving another his strength…sometimes we need each other."

Awestruck, Hiro gaped.

"Mind you, I still don't trust that yellowhair, but this hunt is very important. Food is becoming scarce and there are a lot of people looking for it around here. This winter is going to be harsh, I can feel it," said Hikaru with a sombre face.

"Father…I-I won't let you down," Hiro vowed sternly. With that he trod off, eyes glowering with determination.

Half way to the Winchester camp Shuichi's voice rang out for him. Hiro spun on his heel. He saw Yuki and Tatsuha as well, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming to the ritual of course, do you think I could miss _this_?" Tatsuha informed brightly, his robes held tight to ward of the chill.

Hiro scoffed and started to walk again, "It's not a game you know..."

Shuichi ran up to him and stopped Hiro in his tracks, "We know that Hiro, or I know that. We don't feel you should have to enter this alone. Our faith should be there as well, it's not only the Winchesters that are hunting tomorrow."

"I'm being forced along," Yuki offered, "But, I thought I might help you out" He gave the brunette a knowing look.

It was a side of Yuki that astounded Hiro everytime. He sighed and knew the man was right. Without Yuki he wouldn't have made it off that mountain alive. Now he knew Yuki felt the same.

Together they all started to walk towards the Winchester camp.

"You think K will let me have him?" Tatsuha asked the group.

"No way!" Shuichi claimed loudly, "I bet it's only his own clansmen."

"Do you think I'll be getting _any_ at all?" continued the spiritual man.

Everyone groaned, "Shut up…"

* * *

K was no where to be seen when Hiro and gang arrived at the Winchester camp. Instead the man Hiro knew as Ark came walking towards them, "Greetings Hiroshi, you brought guests?"

"Yes," Hiro replied in Ark's language, "They won't be any trouble."

The man scoffed. "I'm sure they won't…Claude is waiting for you in the hunting lodge. But first, you guys can't come in until one of our women cleans you and gives you her blessing."

Tatsuha purred, "I like it already."

Rolling his eyes, Hiro let himself be led to a lodge that was recently constructed. It was marvellous he noted. Much larger than his clan's and roomy with a fire in the middle and a chimney above—at the fire many skins of water were being heated. Sniffing the air he could smell soap root, very nice. And in the corner watching this—as her fellow clanswomen stripped them out of their clothes—sat a pregnant Judy.

"Greetings Hiroshi, son of Nakano…the woman in front of you is my mother Ana. Who are your friends?" she asked, eyeing the three males behind him.

Bowing to her out of respect, Hiro introduced the men and eyed her mother carefully. It was like he'd waltzed into a den of lionesses.

"Ah, and you're all taking part in the hunt…wonderful," she claimed and placed her hand to her belly suddenly. "Would you like to feel it Hiro?" she asked.

He would like to, his eyes lit up with interest. Hiro spied the other women who all giggled at him.

"She won't bite," went one the ladies.

Hiro wasn't so sure about that. But the women didn't seem to mind and he padded over the grassy floor and knelt in front of K's mate. Tentatively he placed a palm on her abdomen and it took a moment until he felt the life within. "I feel it!" he gasped. It was as if the baby inside knew a hand was nearby and became suddenly active.

The women all giggled again.

"Hiro's such a softy," teased Tatsuha nearby and sighed happily as some foreign woman scrubbed him down.

Hearing Tatsuha, Hiro stood up quickly realizing his place. "Thank you," he told Judy for his indulgence. Babies were wonderful. But swiftly he returned by the fire again and let one of the women lather him up with soap root. Ooo it felt good! He glanced over at Yuki and Shuichi who didn't seem to be complaining either. Still, it somehow felt as if they'd entered another world…he closed his eyes to enjoy the bathing.

"Does it feel strange being here?" Judy asked as she watched on.

Hiro opened his eyes again. "A little," he admitted.

"It feels strange here for me too," she also said, "Did Claude ever tell you about how we found your land?"

Her 'here', and his 'here' were two different things but Hiro shook his head; K hadn't talked about his journey yet. Now that he understood Winchester language a lot better—it'd been five moon cycles since he met K—he could listen as Judy told her tale. Sadly, only Hiro understood her, because what he heard was unbelievable! His suspicions were right about the glacier. He was more than impressed and when she was done he told his friends what she said and they fell silent.

Life beyond in distant lands…the world was so much bigger than they imagined!

"Do you ever wonder where babies come from?" she asked Hiro suddenly.

Huh? How could she ask him such a silly question? Hiro tilted his head puzzled.

"I don't mean from the _obvious_ place. I mean how are they created? Does your god give you babies?" she asked curiously, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Hiro, I never knew you were so friendly with K's mate," whispered Shuichi as this conversation suddenly seemed to get so personal. He could tell by the body language.

Hiro waved Shuichi off, he didn't know what to say exactly to her question, it was a subject he'd been wondering about too. Hiro was full of speculation about what exactly a man's role was in creating life now days. K had wondered about that himself since he had a pregnant mate to contend with, they'd briefly talked about that. Hiro decided to go with the safe answer, "Gaia and Kiyoshi bless our women with child, and they bless man and woman with child after they are seen under their eyes under the full moon in the spring."

"Hmm," she sounded. "That is what everyone believes, but I'm not so sure about that. I'm afraid Claude will find out soon too."

Her mother gawked at her, "Judy! Now mind your tongue!"

Judy only sighed and waved her off.

Hiro frowned, what did Judy mean by that? Was that a twinge of guilt he saw on her face? The woman sure was a mystery and Hiro wanted to get out of here already. But the women dipped some maple twigs—that had been threaded to resemble paint brushes—into some red dye. Figwort again Hiro noticed and let the women paint two lines on booth cheeks, a circle on both biceps and a long line right up his spine, Hiro shivered at the sensation.

"Ack! That tickles!" squealed Shuichi.

Their clothes stayed in the lodge with the women and they were sent outside, where Ark had come to get them, completely bare as well and painted on in a similar fashion. Hiro thought he was a very well built man and tall just like K.

"Brrrr, it's freezing now!" Tatsuha cried.

"Suck it up," Yuki muttered.

Ark looked back at them.

Their eyes had been on his rear end…they snapped their heads up.

Blinking he said, "Don't worry it's not cold inside this lodge, have you guys ever been in a sweathouse?"

Sweathouse? Hiro didn't recognize the word but as he entered another large lodge, bigger than the one they'd come from and felt the wave of heat blast his face. It was thick with moisture which he noticed was being created by someone adding water over very hot rocks, the steam hissed and popped. They all filed in and Ark secured the leather-curtain door way with grass stuffed into the cracks to prevent cold air from coming in.

All eyes scanned the room.

"Oh my…_gawd_…" Tatsuha breathed at the room full of naked men all kneeling on the floor on furs. Some of the men were meh, but some were oh yeah! Some were young and older, and many with blonde hair but some had dark brown like Ark. Mmm, foreign naked men, well, all except them of course. He chuckled almost nervously yet delightfully.

"Hiroshi," K announced from across the room, "…friends." He was knelt on furs at the end of the group, as if at the head of a large dinner table. K stood up from his place on the ground and bowed to them, "If you are here than Aurora has welcomed you. Clansmen, hunters, please know these people and respect them as your neighbour."

The group of about fifteen men murmured some greetings.

Hiro didn't pay attention to their words, he was too busy eyeing K who was decorated in a way he'd never seen a man. His body shimmered almost as if moistened with oil, displaying every line of his lean muscular body. His hair was weaved with some leather strands which had beads on the ends that gave him a bohemian look. At his wrists and ankles were bangles of leather woven with fresh vine and flower petals, and he had red paint markings on his face, arms and stomach. But Hiro's eyes surely landed on K's penis and he noticed an odd thing, a piece of sinew tightly tied around the base. He wondered what that was for.

Shuichi was nudging Hiro to sit down when he'd obviously not heard the request by the group. Flustered, Hiro sat down at the other end of the encirclement of males, all which faced a fire in the middle. When he glanced at the fire he also noticed surrounding it, were many little statues.

K sat back down and watched Hiro's inquiring eyes. "They are carvings of our god, Aurora; her name comes from the lights in the night sky. If you're lucky you can see her sometimes, and if you listen carefully you can hear her song," K explained to the new comers. "I see Shuichi, Yuki and Tatsuha came along…don't joke around here or I'll kick you out the door," K uttered menacingly.

The three men drew back and all the Winchester hunter's eyes landed on them.

But K laughed, "I'm only messing with you. I know Hiro wouldn't have let you come if he did not trust you. And our women would have sent you home in tears believe me."

The whole room chortled with mirth.

Hiro nodded with a satisfied smirk at K's words. Hehe, he'd never seen K being so obnoxious before…maybe it was _all_ the male spirits in the room, he thought coyly. He relaxed a little, ok, this wasn't so bad, and it really was just like a party. Naked men, nothing he'd hadn't seen before.

Ark began to hand out wooden cups filled with liquid to everyone. "Let us pray and offer our gratitude, then drink my good men."

Once handed a cup, Hiro sniffed it to find out its contents. Whoa! It was strong and there was a hint of ikarisou in it…his groin twitched. It was an aphrodisiac. Boy, these guys were serious. Boldly, Hiro swigged it down and the entire room broke out in roaring amusement.

Sketchily, Hiro looked up, "What?" Had _he_ done something?

"We haven't even offered our prayers yet," Ark said awkwardly and leaned in to whisper, "You drink after the prayer."

"Way to go Hiro…" Yuki tormented him further, obviously amused.

Hiro bit the inside of his cheek with embarrassment.

Shuichi was snickering but Tatsuha stayed quiet. He too had already drunk his but no one had noticed it yet.

"Give Hiroshi another cup," K insisted deviously, a wicked smile on his face.

The Winchester hunters all smirked.

Hiro couldn't help but blush as Ark poured him another cup. Avoiding their stares, he studied K. The room finally fell silent and he caught K gaze back at him, he felt himself relax a little and listened as K began to murmur some prayer.

"Our mother, high above the heavens,

We hear your song, the angels you give us,

Our female companions,

That makes our lives continue after death…

Tonight we offer our spirits and our souls to you,

We offer our bodies and our minds,

In hope for strength to continue to survive,

Our most scared mother,

Your children bow at your feet..."

The Winchester men had tears in their eyes and Hiro watched with them with fascination. He'd heard the most beautiful words coming from K's mouth. And he spoke them while watching him the entire time. Looking back at his friends Hiro wished they'd been able to understand it. To experience the depth of which these foreign people went, not so unlike their own clan.

Suddenly feeling fortunate to be here, Hiro turned back to see everyone drinking from their cups. He brought the cup to his lips and drank his slowly this time, his vision becoming already becoming a little weary, and his belly hot from the first drink. He smiled and recognized the affects of the fermented drink and the ikarisou.

"That sounded kind of like a song, even if I didn't understand a word," whispered Shuichi who was squeezed between Yuki and Hiro.

Smiling, Hiro nodded in agreement. He'd have to tell him what K had said later.

"This stuff is strong," Yuki said quietly.

Tatsuha leaned over, "I hope they give us more. I'm beginning to feel _good_."

Sweating now, Hiro swiped at his brow, the room still fogy as more water kept being added to the rocks. It reminded him of the hot spring except this steam was manmade. Abruptly there was movement and one man at a time walked up to K and bowed to him fully prostrate. After which the man returned to his place in the circle. When it got to them, they realized they were expected to do the same. Yuki grumbled but what choice did he have? He went and bowed and Shuichi giggled. What a moron. Hiro shook his head amused. It was interesting, even though he knew what was coming to K; everyone showed him nothing but the utmost respect. Hiro got up and the room spun, he almost fell into one of K's hunters, but a man with dark hair steadied him. Damn, he thought all this steam and this drink was overwhelming, he wasn't used to it. He felt clumsy and awkward, but he made his way to K's place and fell to his knees in a heap.

Hiro bowed to his lover.

K told him to rise but he grabbed Hiro's hand before he stood completely, "Stay over here with me."

The men in the lodge glanced at each other. None of them ever got to see their chief's bond in the open with his Nakano clan friend. They didn't even know that their chief was secretly having pleasures with the man.

Shuichi waved at Hiro from the other side.

Hiro numbly waved back.

Another round of the intoxicating drink got poured and the mood in the place began to change slowly. The affects of this drink was apparent, and Hiro, he was almost humming in buzzing delight.

When are the pleasures going to start, he wondered.

Tatsuha at the other end gaped at Hiro just then and burst out with laughter, and then he talked to the nearest Winchester hunter. And like a domino something got spread around the circle and back to him. The entire room of men burst out with hilarity…again.

K laid playful eyes on Hiro.

"_Hiro,_ you just said that out loud!" Shuichi enlightened him.

Hiro was shocked for about two seconds until he chortled too, "Meh, can I have another drink?"

More laughter escaped the men.

"Cheers to the future Nakano chief!" everyone roared.

"Maybe next year _you_ can head the hunting ceremony," someone offered.

"Perhaps he might…but first he'd have to become a Winchester," K said and wondered about that. Could one person be part of two beliefs, two families?

"Now, now gentlemen…we're here to offer our life spirit," Ark informed them and the room quieted to hushed whispers.

Knowing exactly how to get the 'pleasures' started, K stood on his knees and secured Hiro's head between his hands. The brunette looked surprised as K urged him up on his knees, hands gripping as if he was holding him up. Face to face K inquired, "Tell me what your life spirit is Hiroshi?"

The room hushed to listen.

"But you already know," Hiro said eyes directed into K's blue ones.

K's face soften, "I know, but you need to tell them. Just as they all need to tell us theirs, understand?"

Oh. "The mammoth," Hiro gave away in their tongue.

A low buzz came from that revelation. K smiled sweetly knowing that would surprise a few, even if they already knew about it. "Will you share your spirit with Her tonight?"

Hiro gulped at the deep sound of K's voice, "Yes."

For only Hiro to hear, K leaned close his lips brushing his ear, "For me?"

"Y-yes…"

Both still on their knees, bodies aligned, K holding Hiro's head, he leaned in to kiss him. He sealed their mouths, lips numb from drink, kissing Hiro in front of his entire hunting entourage. The kiss had a cause and effect, just as K had hoped, and the other men felt the excitement. Some already aroused, others kissed their neighbour too. And still K kissed Hiro, the only one in the room that could properly make his body ache. This would make him ready for what was yet to come.

Hiro wasn't ashamed to share pleasure in front of anyone, this was how he was raised, and so was everyone else. His body was turned on, his cock pressed up against K's leg and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hands explored, their tongues dancing visible to everyone.

"_Wow_," Tatsuha claimed, "This is amazing! Go Hiro!"

It _was_ amazing and Yuki was glad he was here, the hotness around the room not going over his head. Whatever was in that drink had also caused his body to spring to life, and he felt impassioned! Although, he didn't plan on giving it to any of these men…uh no, nor would he let them touch him, but that's what Shuichi was for. He grinned at his little lover all sweet looking and nekkid…finally he was in place where he could fuck his spirit mate freely. So for the first time in front of his brother, in front of Hiro and K, Yuki leaned over to kiss his Shuichi. He would put that Winchester chief and Hiro to shame, he thought with a devious scoff.

But the kiss ended and Hiro stared into K's eyes, "I guess _that_ time has come?"

K nodded and pet his hand over Hiro's hair. "I want you to join with me tonight Hiro…but last. I want you to save your spirit until the very end…can you do that?" K asked and produced a soft string of sinew. He began to tie the thing around Hiro's length at the base, just like the one he wore.

"I think I can last…what is that?" Hiro asked his length twitched as K messed with it.

"It makes you keep your erection longer and to test your will because it will drive you senseless for release. You'll feel so full and it will make you ache so much, that it will be hard fending off the urge to climax…join me in this journey of strength? Will you wait till the end?" He waited for Hiro to respond.

Hiro nodded.

K smiled and finished tying the thing on and got up, wandering into the middle of the circle. Then he demoted himself on his fours. He faced Hiro's direction, looking at him through the fire that separated them. He closed his eyes and waited.

The anticipation was almost too much for Hiro to bear. He glanced over and saw Yuki and Shuichi pawing each other, distant in their own world. He smiled, it was so great to see them openly showing affection. And Tatsuha was wide-eyed watching the festivities, letting some hunter stroke him, his hand netted into the other man's hair. Everyone was incensed with arousal…this was the supreme ritual of all rituals Hiro thought.

And he throbbed, the tightness of the string making him feel the horniest he'd ever felt in his life! Oh man...just as Hiro rest down on his haunches, Ark knelt behind K and scooped a fatty substance onto his fingers. Then he slipped his finger into K's entrance to lubricate him. Hiro bit his lip and watched K's face; he noticed his eyes were closed and he kept his face utterly expressionless.

From this vantage point Hiro could only see Ark position himself but he spoke first, "This is Claude's first hunting ceremony as our new chief and offering himself to you. Tonight through him we give our life essence to Her…because he is Aurora's chosen male." Before everyone he slid himself into K's ass.

Hiro lurched at the initial thrust, his breath shuddering past his lips. What a purely primal way to offer gifts to a god, Hiro thought astounded.

From across the lodge Hiro heard Tatsuha's strangled cry. Heh, the man had already given his life essence to the hand of the hunter that played with him. But Hiro's drunken eyes were glued to the action in the middle of the room, eyes watching K's peaceful face, his eyes still closed—almost as if he were sleeping on his fours, his bangs scattered across his brow. How could he be so calm? Ark with his hands placed on K's back, started gentle but soon gave into his pressing desire and plunged into his chief, making K's fingertips grip into the fur below him.

Hiro breathed past parted lips rapidly and felt his own erection twitch; he wrapped his fingers around it, fondling himself. He decided to lie down on his back, pulling his knees up to prop his legs, he balled up a fur into a pillow and rest his head to the side, watching his lover-chief get taken. He watched Ark's face crease with his orgasm and watched another man settle behind K, first stroking his blonde hair tenderly before he entered him too.

Hiro had to admit, this was hot, _very_ hot. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel about watching like a voyeur almost, this sensual ritual. But K was so beautiful and he had to respect his beliefs.

He stroked himself softly the moisture in the room making his body shine like the rest of them. As he lay there, he'd watched about four men have their turn on K and still the man kept a straight face. One after the other, Hiro began to whine with the pulsing ache of his cock, that string was indeed driving him crazy! Argh! He almost ripped it off so that he could relieve the tension.

But he had to try and be strong and hold it off. He knew that K hadn't come yet either; Hiro stitched his brows as if in pain. All these pleasure sounds, the groans of each man that spilled his seed inside of his lover…it made Hiro cry out as in torture.

How did K hold it off?!

One of the other Winchester males came over to Hiro, he was young and lean. His hair was blonde and short with the sweetest curls. His manhood stood out in front of him prominently and he knelt next to Hiro. The boy smoothed a hand softly over Hiro's damp face. "A mammoth spirit huh? Can you please let me give you my life spirit? Not everyone here can take Claude, even She understands that. It'd be too painful…I-I don't want to hurt him." the guy said honestly.

Blue eyes watched him and Hiro reached out and brushed his hand along the man's hip. The young male smiled and sighed. Hiro wet his lips from all the panting. "You're really beautiful," he told him, looking up from where his head rest—all inhibitions gone.

From across the fire K finally let out a whimper.

Hiro cast a worried look in his direction; he suddenly felt tears prickling his eyes. "K wants me to take him last," Hiro suddenly told the man who was now touching his hair.

"It's ok, Claude's tough they won't hurt him too much…he's got such so much control. I could never hold off an orgasm that long. I wish I could be Aurora's chosen male…what an honour," the young man said to Hiro seriously. "You know a lot of the men here think you're some kind of guide to our chief…you know because of your spirit."

"But I'm not…"

The boy climbed over Hiro, spreading his legs apart with his knees, arms resting on either side. "How can you be so sure? You cry over our chief's pain…do you feel it?"

Hiro blinked with heavy lids at the man that was preparing to penetrate him. But as he looked back over at K who was watching him now back, his eyes creased in torment. Did he feel his pain? Watching K, tears sprung to Hiro's eyes again.

Still, he found himself so sexually aroused…

"You don't have to say anything…I can already tell," the young blonde said and pressed himself into Hiro slowly.

Hiro grit his teeth and arched his head back into the fur pillow, the insertion reminding him of how badly he still needed release. Experienced in his sexual prowess, Hiro had a lot more control then he knew holding back his orgasm. He just didn't focus on it, even as the man he'd given himself to started humping into him.

Gripping onto the hunter's arms, Hiro braced his legs on the man's shoulders, giving the blonde better access. The foreign man took him hard, his long length drilling into him with full strokes. It made Hiro whimper loudly with every thrust. Hiro forced his mind away from the orgasm again as he watched K.

They watched each other.

K smiled at him with teeth clenched, but his shoulders sagged to the floor, leaving his backside in the air…too tired to hold himself up anymore.

"K!" Hiro cried out even as his own body was being strummed hard and fast. "Ahhh! Unnn…K let it end!" he moaned now in his own tongue so only K would understand.

"I can't," K grunted and looked over though the fire, "…not yet. You still have to…I want you too finish it Hiroshi!"

Hearing the shuddering cry of his current partner, Hiro could only keep his eyes on K's. He noticed K's blue eyes were glossy with tears now, clawing the blankets under him fiercely. Hiro listened to his subservient mewls. Compelled to tend to him, Hiro scrambled out from under the spent curly haired male that'd given him his life spirit. He hurried to K's side and knelt next to his face and began to pet K's hair from his damp forehead. "Please be strong wolf spirit, please!" He didn't know what was taking him over.

Chuckling lightly K looked up at Hiro, his eyes also dilated from the drink. "My sweet mammoth spirit…you worry for nothing. I expected this. Please don't cry," K panted out over a strangled voice. "Take me next…I can tell that everyone but you has given their spirit."

"You haven't either!" Hiro cried and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh god yes," K sighed. "…do it to me."

Watching the last man slip his seed-wet cock out of K's ass, Hiro stood up and all eyes landed on him. He breathed heavily with the thickness in the air, flashing his eyes at Yuki and Shuichi as both whimpered with their shared release. It made Hiro's body ache for what they just had. Yuki pulled out of Shuichi who was over top of his best friend, they kissed and held each other. It was _so_ sweet and _so_ loving, Hiro was reminded of why they were here—to show love to a god, to each other and to test their bodies for strength as well as giving their essence.

He couldn't fail K, shame him in front of everyone with childish tears. So he went behind the blonde, placed hands on the man's hips and blindly thrust himself into the wettest, slippery hole he'd ever entered. It was like his cock had been dipped into a bowl of warm honey…it was nirvana. No, he would _not_ shame K in a ritual that was so important to him and began to rock into his lover. It wasn't the first time he'd taken K in all the secret meetings they shared, but it was the first time in front of a bunch of men.

He let himself go.

THRUST!

Ignoring K's cries, he banged.

THRUST! THRUST!

K collapsed to the floor…Hiro went with him, propped over his back, his organ not coming out of that ass until he blew his mind.

_THRUST!_

"Ahhh.!!" K cried in pain and lust. _"Don't you dare stop Hiro!"_

No way! He wasn't stopping; his orgasm was coming now…it would come for K. He made it last till now and Hiro demanded, "Come K, come for your god! _Do it!_" The sticky mess squished with every stroke, feeding Hiro's frenzied mind as he felt the rush coming. He wanted K to end this with him.

Shuddering beneath him K gave way to the most wrenching orgasm Hiro had ever witnessed of his lover; his guttural cry cut the air like a knife. Hiro reached the height of his pleasure too, the world going black with climax. The almost painful ache in his body brought tears to his eyes at the abyss he felt himself drowning in. So much of his life spirit pumped out of him that he thought he'd shrivel and die. He buckled on top of K, both panting with exertion, sighs of ecstasy pouring from their throats.

"Thank you Hiro…thank you…" K breathed out, his eyes closed, his body limp.

Hiro lifted his hips to remove himself gently, slipping off the string as well, finally coming down from his high. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. But he still lay there holding onto K, oblivious to the others around him…he just didn't care.

"Aurora must have surely answered our call; tomorrow will be a great hunt!" Ark bellowed even as he and his men still stared at Hiro and K. But they felt accomplished that their actions would bring them the strength the so desperately wanted.

The soberness of the men slowly returned and one helped Hiro off K. The brunette held their arm and climbed off. But he sat next to K, who was still sprawled on the floor. Someone handed him a cup and he waved it away.

"Its water Hiro," Ark said to him softly.

Oh, Hiro took the cup and drank and watched as Ark tended to K, asking if he was alright and giving him water too, and removing the string from his now flaccid penis. Silently all the males in the room went to retrieve something from one corner of the lodge. And one by one, each placed a gift, a gesture of their respect next to K on an empty fur close by. Still catching his breath Hiro noticed these were gifts crafted with the spirit of every man here. There was beautiful clothing, leathers bleached almost white and soft as a flower petal, tools that were created with divine skill, darts for his blowgun that were made with feather tails and designed with paint, a spear that's handle was carved intricately and tipped with a sparking new flint, a statue of a simple female engraved with obvious care…and the list went on.

Hiro was touched and speechless; K's people really loved him.

Shuichi got his attention and said that they'd be going back to their camp and asked if he was coming. Hiro told them he wasn't. He couldn't leave now; he'd tend to K too. The man needed him and he wasn't leaving. Everyone began to depart, going off to find their mates and sleep now for tomorrow's hunt. Ark still stayed and Hiro got up, only to notice that someone had returned his belongings. How handy because he'd brought a bunch of medicines knowing K would need his assistance tonight. Hiro never stopped to think that K's own mate was a bit of a healer herself. He'd taken the task upon himself and went to boil water and make a soothing solution of kihada (which came from the inner bark of deciduous tree) and kumazasa, which was the leaf of a flower that is said to only bloom once its life time and die. Both were disinfectants and anti-inflammatory agents.

"Hiro it's alright you can go now…I'll stay with Claude," said Ark.

"No…" K croaked, "I want him to stay."

Ark shrugged. He eyed Hiro oddly for a moment before going about cleaning up.

Noticing the air was cooler now—his brain still a little foggy from that drink he'd had—he shivered. Looking over Hiro noticed the steam was all gone and the rocks simply cooled down, drying up the air. There didn't seem to be any words to say now, the peak of the night now filled with quiet. Only the popping of the fire still burning made its peaceful noises.

Hiro didn't take long to make the infusion, along side which he prepared a few cups of soyo tea. He wouldn't mention, but he'd added some onioyagara, an ugly brown tuber that grew in the ground like a potato. For K though it would act as a sedative. Then Hiro found his sea-sponge and went back to K, who still hadn't gotten up. He was simply laying there on his stomach, head resting on his arms, watching him go about doing his task. Ark was just finishing removing the leather bangles from K's wrists when Hiro knelt next to K's hip.

Ark just finished with the last piece of leather when K said, "Ark…please leave me alone now."

But K never said anything about Hiro leaving him alone and the dark haired man frowned. Obviously thwarted by his long time friend, he'd been replaced tonight by the foreign man from the Nakano clan. "As you wish Claude," he muttered and swiftly left them alone.

Without words Hiro used a big clay pot to dip his sponge into and began to rinse the sorest part of K's body. The man hissed at first as the disinfectant cleansed but soon the affects of the kihada took affect, and he relaxed.

"I'm so fortunate to have fallen in love with a healer," K murmured staring at the fire, until a cup of tea was placed in front of him. Smiling he raised himself on his elbows and picked up the cup to drink.

Hiro smiled and continued to wash K up, scrubbing the red paint off of him gently. "You're the strongest man that I know…you know that." Hiro said with admiration.

"Pfft, I break or don't you remember?" K tossed back quietly.

"Perhaps, but I could never have done what you did tonight…"

Clenching the cup with his hands K asked, "Was in painful to watch Hiro?"

The sponge hovered to a stop at K's back left thigh, "At times…it was. I've never seen a ritual quite like this before. Does it really work?"

"Oh, of course it does…I understand, our beliefs are not the same. It's alright to question," K said, "I love to hear your questions…I like how you're so open to share them with me too." Then K sighed. "Tonight though, it should have been my father…" K swallowed hard, "But he never made it over the ice."

Watching K drain his tea, Hiro went to pour him another. He picked up his sponge and drizzled the contents over the dip on K's back. "I know K… Judy told me the story of your journey today. It's an incredible story…you are incredible people," he paused, "I almost wish I could go on a journey like that."

K looked back then, "It was a scary journey though…but I dunno. If I got to travel with you…it could be the best journey in the world."

Hiro stared at the man then, his words meant everything to him. He knew right then there that that was what he longed for, to travel and explore with K by his side. But, it was impossible to dream of such things. He said nothing in return.

K sighed and resumed staring into the fire. "Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you…" His voice was soft and wispy with the urge to sleep heavy on his voice.

A breath later K was fast to sleep.

Leaning over and planting a kiss to K shoulder, "I love you…my, spirit mate," Hiro whispered adoringly. "One day…I'll even explain that to you." As K got much needed rest, Hiro covered him up after a gentle washing and began to take out the woven leather strands from his hair.

* * *

She'd waited until all the men had finally left the hunting lodge, knowing that her mate would need her assistance. It was a way of life that she knew to accept, and Claude's role in the hunting ceremony didn't bother her at all. She only hoped that it went well and the men would bring back plenty from their hunt. Expecting to find her mate alone now, after she'd seen Ark exit the lodge, she walked over to it.

Judy placed her hand to lift aside the leather flap when she heard voices. It was her mate and that Nakano healer. She'd come just in time to hear_…"I'm sure fortunate to have fallen in love with a healer."_

Blinking, she moved the curtain aside just enough to see Hiro so lovingly tending to Claude. She listened to them speaking, still surprised at how well the Nakano man spoke their language after all this time. And Claude, talking of love to the man, of journey's together…she could hear his soul in his voice as he expressed himself to Hiroshi. And the healer in turn called him his spirit mate.

She dropped the flap and backed off.

She knew at that moment, she'd lost K…probably forever. Judy knew he would never leave her, but she knew he wouldn't love her the way he loved that healer. Maybe she deserved it after breaking his trust, and she would only break it more. She rubbed her hand over her pregnant belly…he would know, no doubt about it.

There was no need to fight; she didn't have the heart to torment them after what she'd done. She turned to leave, finding herself seeking out the one man that really loved her. She headed for Ark's hut.

* * *

**A/N:** Very norty XD I hope you all enjoyed it! Next Chapter Judy has the baby :P Thanks so much for the review DancingCoconut and the2evils...you guys rawk! I'd write more to you but I'm dying of a hangover :P Thanks again! 


	16. Chapter 16

Clan Story Chapter 16

The hunt had been the most bountiful that either clan had ever participated in. The tactics that the Winchester chief used to lure and flush the deer out of their dwelling was astounding. No one even got hurt in the process, which was something that happened often…sometimes people died. But the blonde chieftain had the most skilled men at the frontlines ready to strike, the fastest at the rear chasing the animal out. The result brought them so much meat to smoke and store, leather to pass the winter months by busy making clothes and accessories. Plenty of sinew for sewing, bladders and even the antlers were used as medicine and made into tools…no part went unused.

Hikaru ran the tip of his thumb over the velvet on antlers of the biggest rack of their catch…the yellowhair had given it to him. It was becoming harder and harder to loath the man, perhaps he wasn't a malevolent demon after all. The Nakano chief sighed in thought as the wind outside began to moan as if blew past the cave entrance, snow drifting down from the grey skies.

A winter storm was approaching.

Months later that hunt was still fresh in his mind and it had Hikaru thinking about a lot of things lately. Humph, not like there was anything else to do when he had to sit and wait out this storm. He thought of his son Hiroshi and felt a twist of guilt in his gut. He'd been so hard on the boy and he seemed to have learned his lesson and was willing to partake in the ceremony. Nothing bad had happened to them as he feared; actually, everything was more prosperous. People were happy.

"My mate, you look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Why don't we forget the storm and pass the time…the way we _used_ to," Cho insisted with a devious hint.

Smiling suddenly, Hikaru touched his mates hand as she patted his shoulder. "I'm just thinking that maybe I've been to hard on Hiroshi. He's done nothing but good since he returned...and he seems eager to have his rites with Ayaka."

Cho saw an opening for something she'd been thinking about.

"My darling, have you, have you ever thought that maybe our people need to find their own mates? You know…so they could be as lucky as we are, and find someone that they can love," she said in a rush.

Hikaru spun on her, "But, we were paired and we love each other. I thought it was Gaia's grant, giving us the power to pair the most worthy mates together?"

"And do you mean to tell me that you thought that even before we met?" Cho asked, "You weren't even a bit doubtful?"

Hikaru stayed silent.

"Have you seen how unhappy that Eiri boy looks? He and Sakura have barely talked, and…well," she stammered.

"What is it?"

"Haven't you noticed your other son…Yuuji?"

Hikaru cast his eyes away guilty.

"I know you haven't. But I thought I should tell you that he and Sakura are practically inseparable."

The chief thought about that for a moment. But it was too hard to just defy a custom they'd practiced since they were born, as their fathers and grandparents had done in the past. "Cho, please don't make this any harder. Yuuji will just have to understand…Sakura is Eiri's future mate. Please, let's not talk of this anymore my head is starting to hurt."

Cho nodded quietly, "Alright, but there is one more thing I wish to tell you. Hiroshi made me promise not to tell you, but the story is so wonderful I think you should hear it. Come sit with me and have some tea."

Looking wondrously at his mate, Hikaru obeyed her wish.

* * *

K was stuck indoors, in his earthen lodge while the wind howled outside. He felt antsy for some reason, on the edge…perhaps it was all this nothing to do. There was less visits from Hiroshi now days, the weather not permitting it or perhaps his father. K missed the man terribly, but there was nothing he could do. So, he watched his mate Judy sitting by the fire sewing baby clothes. It was strange but he was finding it harder and harder to keep a conversation going with his woman—as if there was some kind of wall between them. Although, it wasn't as if she was doing much talking either, but he did catch her watching him quietly a few times. K wondered what was on her mind.

He'd asked her once, but she wouldn't tell him anything sufficient. Well, at least he'd gotten to catch up on sleep at least, he felt like a lazy bear in the midst of hibernation. But it wasn't sane to tread outside today…he sighed and poked a stick into the fire, gazing off to nowhere.

"Claude?" Judy suddenly said out of the blue.

K looked over at his mate who was clutching her stomach. Whoa! He did a double take. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?!"

She nodded, "I think it's time."

"_Now_!" K cried. Now while it was a blizzard outside? K felt light headed suddenly.

"Yes, _now_," she huffed and screwed up her face in ache.

"Eeeyah! Does it hurt?" K asked stupidly.

Judy seethed and rolled her eyes at him, "Yeshhh…get my mother Claude."

Not even donning on any gear, except his pants and a tunic, K dashed out of the lodge and ran to Judy's mother's home. It was quite nice how they'd managed to build so many homes. Still many people shared lodges, but he was chief, he got his own. Scrambling through the snow, he barged into Keith's and Ana's home he panted, "Baby…Judy…coming…hurry!"

Men were utterly useless when it came to birthing women.

Keith smiled but if faded quickly, "Oh dear in this weather she's having the baby? Ana, please be careful."

"I'm not that much of a healer…that used to be your mother's job Claude. Oh heavens, I wish she was here for us today," Ana ran around pulling on layers of furs. She brought all the blankets she could gather and a few large pots which she placed in K's hands. "Oh dear boy you aren't wearing much. Don't get so worked up, she'll be fine. Maybe you should stay here?" Ana advised K.

He couldn't do that.

Together they ran back to his lodge and slipped back in to see Judy in the middle of a contraction.

K felt faint.

"Oh, Judy it really is time. Couldn't the baby wait just a few more days?" she said smiling in a teasing motherly way, wishing her words were true. "Babies always have a way of showing up at times like these."

But Judy cried out in pain and hollered, "Something doesn't feel right. I don't feel so good."

"Of course you don't darling, that's what having a baby is all about—"

"No! I mean…Ahh! There's so much pain!" Judy cried a sheen of perspiration building over her brow.

Ana tossed K a worried look.

"What's wrong?!" K demanded. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sure she will Claude…"

That wasn't good enough for K! "I'm going to get Hiro's mother! She's a great healer! We need her help…I'm going." He pulled on most of his outdoor clothes, lashed his boots on, pulled up a fur hood and ran out the door again, out into the storm.

Babies could take a long time to come; he only hoped he had enough time.

* * *

Hiro and Shuichi were messing with some instrument that Suguru had crafted. It was a hollow tube with little holes drilled into one side and a reed stuck in the top end. When they blew into it, sounds came out. And when they put their fingers over the holes, the pitch of the sound changed.

It was very entertaining!

Suguru was nearby working on another one, when Sakano clasped his hands to his ears and told them to shut up.

In unison they all gave him a noisy raspberry.

"Actually it's an interesting sound," Tohma came over to see the instrument. "It'd be fun if we could make music together. I'm so bored with this storm…I hate the winter."

All heads looked past Tohma to see his mate Mika, who'd recently announced she was pregnant. "Doesn't seem you're _that_ bored cousin," Suguru said coyly.

Tohma smirked at him. "Let's play that game with the coloured stones…I bet I can beat the pants off you this time," Tohma taunted them.

"You're on!"

But as they got up to play a game similar to marbles, K stumbled into the cave in a flourish, bringing in a dusting of snow. His face was so pink from the cold; snow covered him from head to toe.

He sort of resembled an abominable snowman.

"H-Hiro…" he chattered past cold lips, "I need your mother. _Please_…it's Judy…the baby is coming!"

Everyone turned their heads at the tall man in their cave.

Cho heard the ruckus and called from the back, "Claude? What's the matter?"

He explained again as he caught his breath.

Quickly Cho began to get dressed to go outside, much to her mate's surprise.

"You can't go out in that! Its dangerous woman," Hikaru voiced with concern. "Doesn't your clan have their own healer?" he then asked K.

"Judy is our clan healer but she's not as good as your mate Hikaru," K pleaded.

Hiroshi stood up quickly. "I'll take mother over there…I'll watch out for her," he promised.

The chief didn't know what else to say. A baby was important and he knew the insanity that Claude was feeling over it. Especially if his mate might not be well, "Fine…but Hiro don't let your mother out of your sight!"

"I won't father," Hiro said with a nod.

K bowed to the man in great thanks.

Cho and Hiro quickly put on thick layers of leather and fur much like K's, and strapped very thick boots on. They wrapped their faces in some scratchy woven cloth that Mika made them and stepped out into the blinding wind and snow. It landed in their eyes making them blink quickly.

Hiro was glad that K didn't live so far away, and he held his mothers hand to help her along. His father put him in charge and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to his mother. They followed K who was stepping through the snow drift like a man on a mission. But he cast a look back every now and then to make sure his healers still followed. The gruelling trek ended when they'd finally returned to the lodge where outside, they could hear Judy's screams.

"I think…I'm going to be sick," K moaned at the sound of his mate in pain.

"Hiro I think you should take Claude somewhere else. He's only going to get in the way," Cho insisted of her son.

"But mother…I want to help, even if I'm not a woman…_I am a healer_," Hiro explained seriously. He wanted to know how babies were born, since the women always took care of that stuff and left him out.

What was the big secret anyways?

Yelling over the wind, Cho said, "Ok, but quickly take him somewhere else now!"

Grabbing K's hand, Hiro guided him to the lodge nearest to him. They ducked into Ark's home. "K needs to stay away from his place," Hiro announced hastily, feeling an urgency to help his mother. "I'm going back, don't let him leave alright." Hiro never saw K so spazzed out before, he helped him out of his coat and hat. "K, just relax, things will be fine…my mother is great with babies trust me!" he told him positively.

K seemed to find himself again, now that he was away from all the screaming. "Alright Hiro, thanks I'm sorry I'm freaking out I just didn't' know what else to do. Please just help Judy."

Ark jerked up surprised at just finding out that Judy was in labour.

"Of course," Hiro uttered and dashed back outside assist his mother.

"_He's_ going to help Judy have her baby? Isn't that a women's job? And you trust them enough for that?" Ark questioned his friend accusingly and went to sit down on a fur next to the fire. Feeling twitchy now he began to tap his finger on his knee.

Sitting down as well and letting his head hang, K thrust his hands into his hair from stress. He couldn't believe Ark's question though. "Of course friend, I'd trust them with my life and the life of Judy's and our soon to born child. There isn't anyone I trust more than them."

Ark nodded quietly.

Not many words passed between friends as they waited anxiously. Both sat there, or often got up to pace off nervous energy or sit and tap at stuff.

Hours went by and still no one returned to report what was going on. By now, Judy's father had come to join them. All three sat in silence, tapping, sighing…gazing at each other nervously.

_What was happening over there?!_

There was nothing but the sound of the howling wind to entertain them. Not that it help ease their stress at all. It made everything seem more intense, chaotic and K stood up and began to pace again. Finally he bellowed, "What's taking so long?!"

Ark knew Claude was getting scared and he assured, "Babies take a long, long time sometimes. I'm sure it'll be alright."

* * *

Inside K's home, Hiro decided he didn't like all the screaming Judy was making. It was awful and scary, and he felt kind of in the way a little. But he'd dutifully helped his mother and Judy's mother Ana. He boiled lots of water, made decoctions of yakumosou for clotting and teas for pain. He made salves for after the child was born and even placed cold cloths to Judy's forehead. Even though he felt out of place, and the moaning was hurt his ears, he was fascinated. He felt as if he were granted a pass to enter a realm that belonged only to females. But why should they be the only ones that assisted in delivering a child? Hiro felt confident enough that he could learn.

When Judy first saw him she barked, "Get out!" He was about to leave, he'd respect her wishes totally. But she changed her mind and cried, "No! Hiro please stay…my baby needs the guidance of your spirit."

His mother had given him a funny look, wondering what the woman was telling him in a language she didn't understand. He didn't mention, but he smiled about the totem thing and decided he stay. Hiro could not get over the importance of his spirit to the Winchester's…and he was glad Judy trusts him that way.

Now the woman was in serious pain again. His stomach knotted with tension. "Mother is she alright?" he asked in his language.

"I don't know son…she's ready to give birth but the baby is not coming out…" She explained how that worked to her son…since he wanted to know. "Quickly, if you want to be good at this at all, what's the problem?" Cho knew but she wanted Hiro to tell her.

Hiro wondered how that could be. His mother explained to him once that babies came out head first, sometimes feet first, or even possibly breech. It gave him an idea. Maybe the baby couldn't fit somehow? _Maybe… _Hiro went to feel Judy's tummy, it was hard as a rock, the contracting muscles made it really hard to sense anything. But he pressed, closing his eyes to _really_ feel. As his hand came around the softer side of her stomach he felt movement…like a baby's foot.

"It's the wrong way!" he cried. The baby's foot shouldn't be in that position.

Cho grinned broadly at her son and went to work re-positioning the baby, much to Judy's wails of discomfort.

Hiro gave her folded piece of rawhide to dig her teeth into and watched his mother work with enthralment. This was the type of healing he'd never gotten to experience. To witness the birth of a child—even though exhausting—was thrilling. After his mother was done the real screaming started and truly in a matter of minutes, Hiro watched a child being born…

It made his eyes bulge out.

Well…geez…what do you know? So that's how it worked.

"Don't just stand there Hiro, go bring me that blanket!" Cho cried at her son as the first wails of a newborn child's cry rang clear.

Clear and angry!

His mother put the baby into the blankets he held out on his arms and wrapped the infant up. Hiro stood amazed to his core at the living little being in his arms. But realizing what he was doing, he quickly brought the baby next to Judy and placed the bundle in her arms.

Now he HAD to tell K!

Hiro dove out of the lodge and back to where K and Ark were. He waded through the snow and pulled the leather away from the doorway. Peaking inside he said in a rush, "The baby's here! Come K and everyone!"

They all rushed to see.

Filing back into the lodge, Cho had just finished with Judy and was covering her up when all three males walked in bringing in the cold air. She scowled at them. "Mind the mother and child; they've had an exhausting journey."

Smiling at his mother, Hiro looked back over as Judy cooed to her baby. Amazing after all that madness it was all peaceful and wonderful again. And he watched K move tentatively towards his new child, almost as if he was scared to touch either of them. He chuckled at the man's awkwardness.

But Judy seemed reluctant about handing the child over to K, she looked so tired but suddenly tears leaked from her eyes. Tentatively she handed the baby over, and K took it puzzled with his mate's emotions. He un-wrapped the blanket to get a look at the tiny person, whose face was so pink with a strong cry. He peaked under the blanket to find that it was a baby girl, "Oh, Aurora has definitely blessed us…" he began to say when the blanket covering the babies head fell away, revealing a wild bush of black hair.

K blinked and swallowed, feeling every muscle constrict, and his throat felt as if it were closing up. The most antagonizing feeling erupted in his heart as the baby opened her lids—deep brown eyes stared back at him. "I…I…" K stammered. He clenched his teeth together staring from Judy to baby, he could feel the prickle of hot tears threatening his eyes…he could feel his heart breaking. He knew right away. It was _so_ obvious that the beautiful baby looking at him…wasn't his at all. Unexpectedly he handed the child to Ark just then and without a word he ran out of the lodge.

Hiro dashed to the entrance. "K!" he cried but he couldn't see him anywhere over the blinding snow.

Sobbing now, Judy cried into her hands. "I never meant to hurt him this way," she mumbled over her tears. "I-I thought I was going to die on the glacier…I didn't want to die without knowing what being a mother felt like! I love you Ark and I love Claude too, just as I always have." She looked over at Ark, "I knew the night we shared pleasures that I'd been blessed with a child…_your_ child…"

The room stood silent, except the cry of the baby.

Ark held onto the baby and looked at it wondrously, "But…y-you had your rites with Claude. How could it be mine?"

"I know it in here, that's how," Judy whispered and placed her hand to her heart. "Trust me, I know. I've disgraced the clan mother…Claude. He hates me now!"

Judy's mother went to her child and told her to hush and that it'd be ok.

Hiro gaped at all this drama. Did this mean that their god didn't bless K with a child after all? It was Ark's child instead? Hiro recalled the story K told him about his Judy being with his best friend…and all their discussion about if the gods really blessing them with children. About if a man is a part of that too? He was speechless and his mother looked at him worriedly.

"Son…I think we should leave here now. This is a very personal matter and we're just getting in the way," Cho told her son.

Keith, Judy's father, realized the Nakano people were feeling uncomfortable and kindly he told them they could go to his home. That they could stay there tonight until the storm passed. Grateful, Hiro and his mother did exactly that. Outside, before they ducked under the roof of Judy's parent's lodge, Hiro glanced back looking for K.

But he was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

**A/N:** Everyone is beginning to have doubts or questions about everything. Human minds are so philosophical sometimes lol. Strange chapter...it was different writing Hiro in this position XD But I don't imagine him to be that squeamish in this world, since he's a healer in this fic. I feel bad for K though, he's crushed. But LOL I totally saw K being a crazy expectant father haha! Running around like mad. I'm almost done this fic, only 3 chappies left me thinks. Sorry it took so long to post this..I've been sick and lost my voice XD Makes my brain turn to mush lol Sorry if my reviews are bleh.. I'm still quite bleh too and over worked by cooking labs..school is killer XD

**Reviewers:**

Thanks guys so much for your replies!! the2evils and chocho. Yeah sometimes women do get a bad rep. Although I dunno if Judy is all wrong. Your outlook of her may change a little after this or not XD In the end everyone finds what is right for them. In this fic, it's obvious that K and Judy are not meant to be together...I mean of course right or then there'd be no story. Honestly it's the only thing I hate about being a Kiro fan. The fact that half the time you have to explain or work around Hiro's Ayaka or K's Judy to be truly fair. It's hard for me to just write a fic that pretends that neither of them exist. XD me rambling... :P Better things are soon to come! Since this story is almost done. Thanks guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Wabbit Hunting**

So many days passed since the day K found out the child he thought was his, wasn't. It had also been many days since K had gone missing.

Left without a trace...

After the storm, and knowing that Judy and baby were fine, Hiro had taken his mother back home and then went searching around for K. Fearing that he might've done something stupid and gotten hurt, Hiro felt fearful and full of anxiety. But his searching the area everyday brought nothing, K was hiding and Hiro knew he wouldn't come out until he was ready.

It seemed today was that day, when suddenly from his cot in the main cave Hiro heard a ruckus near the entrance. He heard someone say that the Winchester chief liked to just walk in without announcing himself. Hiro sat up from where he was laying on his cot, bored with the winter. He looked around urgently, craning his neck to see that in fact that K had stumbled into the cave. His insides tightened with the sudden realization that K was really here. He watched K, all bulky in his winter garb, face pink from the fresh air and head covered in a fur hood. K was searching for him. Hiro called out to his spirit mate, and K settled tired blue eyes on him immediately. The man didn't seem to care what people were saying, he came straight over and simply sank to his knees next to him, folding into Hiro with a fierce yet needy embrace.

Then he began to cry.

Silently, Hiro wrapped his arms around K tightly as the man cried out his torment, his body shaking with the strength of his sobs.

Heart heavy in his chest Hiro held on securely and simply waited. Poor K, this was all so hard on him, he'd been looking forward to that baby so dearly. But he was probably emotional from being tired, hungry and out in the cold for days. Hiro didn't know what he'd feel like if he were in K's shoes, he pet his hair with his hand soothingly. It was obvious that K couldn't hide no more and needed someone to lean on.

He needed to break down…

Everyone in the cave watched curiously, but Hiro ignored them. It wasn't any of their business. As K clung on wordlessly, this side of him not so easily expressed, Hiro pushed back the hood and gently started to remove his damp furs dusted with snow. He shuffled over on his cot, opening the blanket to invite K to lay down with him, warm up under the covers. The man quietly took off his boots and climbed in wordlessly, snuggling under the fur blankets together. Hiro held him, K resting his weary head in the nook of his arm. "It'll be alright," Hiro whispered and squeezed his lover in reassurance. So thankful that K was alive and had actually come to him willingly.

Forgetting the world around them, they held each other for a long silent time, eventually both falling asleep.

Hikaru frowned a little at the spectacle.

That foreign man just waltzing in again like so many times before, but before his eyes the proud Winchester chief became nothing more that a sobbing little boy. He knew the story; his mate had told him all about it when she'd returned from their camp a few days ago. It was strange those events, it made the Nakano chief wonder about the gods seriously for the first time. Still, it was obvious that the blonde chief knew that that child was not his; it was obvious by his tears. Shaking his head he watched his son lay down with the man, and for the briefest moment Hikaru's face softened.

"I feel so bad for that man," Cho said coming up behind her mate.

Hikaru put the scowl look back on his face, "Why can't he just go to his own people?"

Cho scoffed, "Stop being so stubborn. Just leave them alone, he needs Hiroshi." With that she walked off to join some women at a fire. They immediately began chattering in whispers.

The chief stayed quiet and watched Eiri pad over to his son and the blonde chief with an extra blanket. Surprised, he watched the Uesugi boy cover them both up and head over to Shuichi's cot. He blinked because he'd never seen him do that before…what was going on? All this time he thought Eiri was irritated by that loud Shuichi. The chief had to wonder...

* * *

Eiri watched from his corner of the cave as K laid his ego on the floor and gave in to his emotions. He'd simply needed his 'spirit mate', as Hiro called them once, and it was obvious they were drawn together. Kind of how he felt about Shuichi, no matter what he couldn't stop his feelings for him. It was strange watching the big foreign chief crying this way, but he understood in a strange sense. At least he had Hiro, Eiri thought with a slight smile.

So, he found himself laying his extra blanket over them, Hiro's furs just not enough to cover the length of K's longer body. But seeing how a strong man such as K could just break down and cry, it made him feel something. Something inside of him crumbled into a thousand bits. He wanted his Shuichi, he wanted to go hold him the way Hiro and K were clinging on as if for dear life…lost in their love, in their world. That was heaven, and he needed it. K's actions made him feel very small as a man, his secret about his feelings for Shuichi. Maybe it was time he stopped being such a wuss and did what made him happy already. Even though he was still going to pair with Sakura, it didn't mean he had to do it without setting some early boundaries. Shuichi was _his_ and she couldn't do anything about it! So he did exactly as K and Hiro, he crawled into Shuichi's cot. It was becoming night and there wasn't much to do in the cold months except sleep or have pleasures. He hadn't been able to have many liberties with Shuichi with the entire clan hanging out in the cave. Eiri was feeling frustrated and he was fed up with his secret and right now he didn't care anymore.

Shuichi was floored and he purred as Yuki climbed into his cot and snuggled with him.

"Just shut up or I'll get out," Eiri delegated and pulled the covers over their heads. He began to paw softly at Shuichi's taut little body.

"Ok, I prom—"

But Eiri shut him up with a kiss.

Shuichi moaned and said no more and melted into the kiss. What had come over Yuki? He'd never crawled into his bed or decided to share pleasures right here in front of everyone in the cave. It was always in secret, because Yuki said that's how he liked it. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Yuki didn't want everyone in the family to know how they felt about each other. And ever since he agreed to be mated to Sakura he'd been showing his affections a lot more often. Like lately he would take his hand, give him a small kiss, and devilishly grab his butt when he thought no one was looking.

It was awesome!

He felt closer to Yuki more than ever and was thrilled with the man's change of attitude. But Shuichi couldn't help but wonder how Sakura would handle this…it was obvious Yuki cared for _him_.

Shuichi mewled in bliss at having Eiri all to himself right now. He felt a bit naughty that they were doing it in front of everyone; it was different than the hunting ritual. This was _his_ family now. His hands roamed all over Yuki's delicious body, sneaking his hand under the leather and touching his cool soft skin. Silently Yuki kissed him, his mouth working with urgency unlike he'd ever seen. Eeee! The kisses were divine and Shuichi opened up so the man could simply have his way with his tongue. Amazed at how efficiently Yuki found his entrance with his finger underneath all the clothing, Shuichi thrust his hips up so the finger would go deeper inside of him.

Unn! He swallowed a whine.

Of course no one would bother them, it wasn't wrong to share pleasures like this. Only, it usually wasn't them.

Wriggling out of his clothes while still hiding under all the blankets, was indeed a skill to be reckoned with. But Shuichi managed to remove his bottom layers and free Yuki's erection from his pants. Breaking the kiss, he turned around so that he would give Yuki access to his pleasure spot.

Spitting into his hand Yuki wet himself and guided the swollen part of his body into Shuichi's tight hole. He clamped his jaw shut as the exquisite feeling surrounding his length, squeezing and oh so warm inside.

Two wriggling masses under the covers, Yuki thrust his hips in a gentle way, enough to drive their brains into divine overdrive. From behind Yuki had Shuichi wrapped in his arms, one hand stroking his partner's length tenderly. It was thrilling for Yuki, just blindly having his way with his lover right now without a damn care in the world.

To hell with everything!

That cavalier attitude quickly brought him to the brink and he bit into Shuichi's shoulder to mute his climax, shuddering against his spirit mate. Yuki liked how that sounded, Hiro was a genius. He milked Shuichi until he too poured his life spirit into his hand, his sighs of release not as quiet as his. Yuki enjoyed the sound tremendously.

Sighing in happy blissful aftermath both cuddled and they too fell into a peaceful slumber after many words of 'I love you's'.

Yuki fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Many days later, K sat with Yuki and Shuichi making darts for his blowgun, quietly brooding. He hadn't returned to his clan now for almost fourteen sun cycles. There was no urge to return there yet, but inside he knew he had to go back eventually. What was the rush? Winter was still here and there was a limit to the amount of things to do. Besides, Hiro's mother told him he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he wished. She was an amazing woman, Hiro's mother. In many ways she almost made him feel as if he were talking to his own mom, which felt pleasant. Even Hiroshi's father didn't say anything…he was worried that his squatting with the Nakano's would get Hiro into trouble again.

But it hadn't…the chief stayed out of his way and he the same.

Although, he was careful after his first night he'd come crying like a fool to Hiro, that he found his own cot and slept away from Hiro after that. Their pleasures had been secret and for good reason, he didn't want to jeopardize everything. Even though Hiro had tried to coax him into lying with him in his furs a few times, K did the honourable thing and told him no. It still felt important to find Hikaru's acceptance, his trust. So they shared nothing except each other's company, which was more than wonderful. He hadn't spent this much time with the brunette since they'd traveled together.

No one gave him a hard time, actually they all seemed to get pretty used to him hanging around. Many played games with him and learned about new knapping skills that the Winchester man was more than willing to teach them. The last few days had been fair and many wandered outside to stretch and get fresh air. Right now the cave wasn't as full as usual and K felt himself relax more.

The pain of Judy's betrayal not hurting as much anymore...

"I can't wait for the spring to come," Shuichi moaned holding his hands out to a fire.

Yuki grunted.

Yeah, it was the winter blues.

K looked up from his carving the piece of hardwood into a deadly point, "So, go find something to do and winter will be gone before you know it."

Shuichi laid his violet eyes on K, "Pssh, it will never end and I'll die and no one will even remember me."

Yuki and K rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you sing again?" K offered. "It's the nicest thing I ever heard." It was true. He didn't know anyone that sung as nicely as Shuichi, he actually enjoyed listening to him.

Yuki groaned at K, "Why do you instigate?"

K simply smirked.

But Shuichi was beaming. "Really? You really think it's the nicest?"

"Really…really," K said beaming.

"Really, really…_really_?"

"Real—"

"Stop that!" Yuki roared at Shuichi and K and they froze in mid sentence.

Chuckling, K couldn't help but finish his last 'really' and a piece of slate sailed past his face and broke into a thousand pieces against the wall beside him. He laughed at Yuki who'd chucked that at him and was now giving him the evil eye.

Shuichi began to sing and Yuki lit up his pipe and lounged back on the furs to listen.

The music lulled the beast.

Hiro was shaking his head as he wandered over to his friends, sat down next to K, "Why is it, when I leave you alone with them, Yuki's throwing things at you?"

Looking innocent K shrugged. Instead he offered, "Let's go outside Hiro…maybe hunt for a winter hare?"

Laying his head against K's shoulder and plucking the dart out of K's hands to inspect it, he said, "Mmm…k. I'll go grab my spear."

K took the dart back and inserted the thing into his blowgun. "Nah, I wanna play with this. Why don't you grab yours?" K insisted of Hiro.

"Alright, meet you outside then."

* * *

Dressed in full winter gear, fur hood, boots lined with many layers of leather and stuffed with grass, a scarf, K and Hiro breathed in the fresh cold air, faces held up to the bright sun. Its rays did nothing in the affect of warming today, but at least it wasn't as cold as it was on the glacier.

Off they went into the silent forest unbeknownst to them that they were being followed.

Feeling playful today Hiro picked up a handful of snow and threw it at K's behind. The firm packed snow hit its mark causing K to look back with roguish eyes. Oh yeah? K couldn't resist the fun and he scooped up his own snow, packing it nicely in his gloved hands. He dodged behind a tree as another snowball came sailing his way.

Plunk! It hit the tree trunk.

"Tee, you missed!" K sang from behind a pine. He lobbed his snowball at Hiro who was running for cover. Schmuck! It smacked right off his ankle. K ran over to the tree Hiro was behind.

Panting with a good rush, Hiro leaned back against the tree packing another snowball. He just peered over to see where K was he jumped right in front of him…obviously hiding behind the same tree!

Hiro yelped in surprise and got a snowball to the head.

He tossed his snowball at K's receding figure as he ran off and dove into a bush. He loved when they got to play this way. Like boys without a care in the world. Gathering up another ball of snow Hiro too decided to play rough and jumped into the bush after K. He tackled the man hard, K groaned and laughed at the same time.

"Geez, too rough Hiro…you elbowed me right in the head."

"Aww, poor baby," Hiro taunted not getting off.

K squirmed as Hiro lay on him haphazardly. With a grin he began to make a snow angel.

Hiro started laughing, "You're such a character! I haven't made those since I was a kid." He hopped off and lay next to K and began to make his own snow angel.

They giggled like children.

But suddenly Hiro got a plop of snow in his face and gasped at its coldness, glowering at K. "Why you?!" Hiro jeered and stopped with the angel. He got up to stand and brush the snow off himself. "That was mean, you…you meanie!" Hiro stalked off to retrieve his blowgun that he'd just dropped a few yards away and muttered, "You know, I should hunt yellowhair instead of rabbits…I hear they're mighty big in these parts, vicious buggers."

Anticipating with a smirk, Hiro could hear K charging after him and caught his breath when K pushed him up against the trunk of big tree. The large foreigner pressed his body right against his, panting as he kept him pinned to the tree.

Hiro wore a haughty look.

"But you wouldn't have the heart to shoot if you found one, would you?" K questioned, playing Hiro's little game.

"Oh, I dunno…maybe if he was mangy and rabid…"

K's eyes sparkled at Hiro's comment, "Oh, you're being _so_ nasty today. Mmm, it's really turning me on," he purred.

"I am nasty since _someone_ won't share my bed at night," Hiro complained not too seriously and wrapping his arms around K's waist, tugging him closer. He wore a playful look.

His breath crystallizing in the cold air, K pulled down Hiro's scarf to nibble along his chin, "I don't want you to get in trouble mammoth spirit. I love you too much."

Hiro melted at the nips and turned his head up so K might kiss and nip down his neck instead. "Mmm…I love you more," Hiro purred. "I want you so badly..."

Turing Hiro around gruffly, K rubbed himself against his rear, "You sure it's not to cold?"

"Never too cold when you're around…"

"Mmm, such a minx," K retorted and unfastened Hiro's pants and then fiddled with his own to release his own hard on. Lifting Hiro's fur parka just enough, he guided his length inside of his lover hastily.

Hiro moaned and almost hugged the tree in divine pleasure. "_Hard_…I want it hard."

K gave it to him hard, panting and growling as his skin glided inside of Hiro's. "Oh, Hiro you feel so good," he murmured, thrusting away.

* * *

Ayaka watched as her future mate got nailed against the tree. Even she couldn't stop the throb that started between her legs, but it made her feel as if her body was betraying her and it made her angry. Very angry!

That was her mate! _Not_ _his_!

She peeked at them from behind a tree, watching everything. She'd watched them playing, so easily enthralled with each other's company. Watched them seduce each other until both couldn't help but share pleasure even in the cold.

It wasn't fair.

What did that yellowhair have that she didn't? Her brows furrowed.

* * *

Hiro mewled softly as he spilled his seed onto the snow below, eyes rolling in his head with the much wanted release. "Ahh, yeah…" he panted exalted as K followed with a similar chorus. The cold air assailed his moist entrance when K withdrew and Hiro went to fix his clothing quickly.

Turning around both held each other lovingly.

"Want to go back or can we still hunt for a rabbit?" K looked hopeful.

Chuckling, Hiro shook his head. "It just wouldn't be a perfect day unless we got to hunt, eh?"

K smiled, no it wouldn't. "Well, it's pretty close to perfect now," he sighed still relishing the post sex feeling.

Once down from the high and in an even more jubilant mood, Hiro resumed playing with the snow. He picked some up to hydrate and ate it quickly, but he slapped the rest on K's back.

No sooner after pleasure, they were right back to playing.

Catching sudden movement behind a tree, Hiro prepared an extra big snowball and ambushed K who he thought was behind the tree. But as he lobbed the snow it was to late when his brain registered that it wasn't K at all!

Ayaka screeched as she got pummelled in the face by a giant snowball.

Hiro's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, "Ayaka?" he breathed in utter shock. "What are you doing here? Oh man…I'm so sorry!" He rushed over to help her wipe the snow off her face.

But she slapped his hand off and muttered as if caught, "Oh…I was just looking for winter berries…but I didn't know you were hunting." She looked at him sketchily then. "I'm sorry," she said in a rush and ran off towards the cave.

Wandering over, K stood next to Hiro as he watched Ayaka running off. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hiro looked a bit pale, "Forget it, it was nothing…let's get that rabbit."

* * *

Later on K sat near a fire, skinning a rabbit. Hiro was close by and scraping the silver skin off the second piece of rabbit fur so the leather would be clean and soft. They worked peacefully for awhile and enjoyed the cooked meat with a few others. When Hiro was done with the scraping K took it and stood. He wandered over to the area they used to hang skin, to dry the leather out near a smoking fire.

Just then Ayaka marched over to K.

Hiro saw it and got up quickly. But before he could reach them, Ayaka confronted K and slapped the Winchester chief soundly across the face. Then without a word she marched off.

There was a dead silence in the cave as K stood there surprised with a red handprint spreading over his cheek. He numbly touched it and blinked.

Hiro watched Ayaka storm back to her area and sit down, grabbing her sewing project and glaring at him. Ouch… He caught up to K, "Err…are you ok?"

K hrmph'd.

From across the way Tatsuha jeered, "Uh oh, there's trouble in paradise!"

Yuki smacked him across the head and told him to shut it.

Hiro's felt his cheeks turn hot as his entire family watched them.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi…I-I think I've overstayed my welcome," K said calmly and went to grab his things.

Hiro screwed up his face and chased after K, "Wait, you can't just leave now!"

K said nothing and packed his little bit of gear.

Feeling frustrated and not wanting to be separated from K again, he crossed his arms unsure what to do. He looked around at everyone that stared at them. "Go find something else to do!" he wailed at them.

Huffing softly, K placed his hands on Hiro's shoulders, "Calm down. I should have known this really…I can't hang out here acting as if I'm your mate or something. You have a mate in waiting…and she deserves that position, not me."

"But _you're_ my spirit mate!"

The cave people gasped.

K flashed his eyes at Hiro then. He'd never heard Hiro use that term before, what did it mean? He pulled Hiro aside and whispered, "Spirit mate? What is that?"

"I told you before, I'd explain it to you one day…but not here, not now," Hiro said glancing over at his father who was looking over perplexed.

Questions filled K's mind, but he still couldn't stay here. "Hiro, look…I have to return to my clan. It's not only Judy that depends on me but my people too. They have every right to cast me out over my selfishness. I really should have gone back days ago…but I couldn't…"

"I know…" Hiro whispered darkly.

"I love you," K told Hiro in his language, so no one would understand. "But, I'm sorry I have to go back."

Hiro didn't say the words in return and watched K walk over to Ayaka. He bowed and apologized. The girl said nothing, not even looking at the man as he got up and went to thank Hikaru and Cho for their hospitality. And then he glanced at Hiro as he walked out the main entrance of the cave.

Hiro felt crestfallen and glanced at Ayaka, he understood her actions but now he looked at her accusingly. He retrieved the rabbit fur that K didn't get a chance to finish and hung it up. Then he returned to his cot and sat harshly near his fire and sighed.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I had everything in this chapter, angst, drama, fluff, comedy, smut XD! This chapter was fun to write But of course K had to go back eventually. XD I HAD to add Ayaka's famous slap :P I hope you enjoyed the little Yuki/Shu smut teehee. Yuki grew some balls and woohoo! Bout time I say! Two more chappies after this. Next is the ceremony!

**Reviewers:**

SanzoxGoku Lover: -glomps- I'm so happy you gave my fic a chance and read it! YAY. Yes, it's different and I'm proud of it lol, story telling in words is fun. Thank you so much for your review!

DancingWaffle: Hehe your review is cute :P Yes Judy is perhaps less hateable XD Of course everyone is free to feel however they want about her. I know a lot of fangirls dislike the woman XD But I won't go there lol. Thanks for the comments!

chocho: Thanks for the comments! And whoa.. you're review could lead to tons and tons of debates lol. Good one's mind you but yeah you're thoughts say a lot of what is wrong with people in general and blah blah. You're right, arranged marriages are just so insane and they suck. But don't fear, maybe Hiro's father will come around. Dunno if you've noticed the little bit of changing in the chief, but there is some :P And I dunno if now days mating rituals are any different than then. I think we just hide it better the 'pleasures' sorta...that's if you don't count porn and all that XD! Anyways thanks for the insightful comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 -The Ceremony of Change**

Time just couldn't have dragged any slower as the season began to change from winter to spring. Hiro brooded a lot since his spirit mate left a few months ago. He felt so empty and lost. He could have gone to visit but it felt complicated now, he couldn't do it when Ayaka glared at him, almost like she was reading his thoughts. But Ayaka did apologize for her actions and he accepted it, even though he feared the coming ceremony even worse than he did last spring.

He didn't love her.

What she'd done to K was out of spite and jealousy, territory. Hiro didn't like feeling as if he were a pawn. He belonged to no one! Or, well, the only person he wished to belong to wasn't able to be his! And that reminder became more apparent the closer the mating ceremony got and the longer he spent away from K.

He scowled as he crushed some dried root with a stern and pestle.

A shadow loomed overhead. Hiro was peaked to look up.

"Hiro…you've been pissy for _way_ to long," Yuki muttered and sat down next to him, combing his fingers through unruly blonde hair. "Trust me I understand," he added with a belligerent scoff, "That damn ceremony is approaching again."

Hiro ground the root even harder.

A soft smirk grew over Yuki's face, for a moment Hiroshi actually reminded him of Shuichi. "But what can we do? We promised our fathers that we'd mate this spring. You know, you don't have to tell Ayaka about your true feelings…K isn't going anywhere just like Shuichi." Still, he sighed with the weight of his own troubles.

Looking up Hiro steadied on Yuki's eyes solemnly, "I think she caught us."

Yuki raised his brows slightly, "I see…so that's why she attacked K. I wish we could just disappear."

Hiro sighed, "But I can't let my father down, _we_ can't. I made a vow and I have to keep it."

"Yeah..." Yuki understood that way too well.

* * *

Finally able to accept his fate, K sat across from Ark and Judy as they tended to little Megan. In some peculiar way it was like they'd become a three-person family. K didn't object to Ark's presence, the man was his friend and he deserved his new daughter. It was strange how it all worked out. A child born to someone who didn't have their rites together…unheard of…slowly got digested though. Many of the people couldn't deny how similar the baby looked to Ark, and Judy was so passionate about it being Ark's. What could they say? As the three of them went about living life as normal with the new child as part of the extended family…people began to accept that idea. Still, it made them nervous and cautious and some still called K deviant. But he was Aurora's chosen male, maybe she'd guided him with this new knowledge. It had everyone wondering and it was inevitable that the dynamics within the clan were going to change.

It was frightening.

But even with the extended family K still felt a bit left out, he felt a pang in his heart when the baby cried as he held her. It was silly, but that's how he felt. They'd talked; the three of them discussed and analyzed everything that'd happened. They to screamed, they cried and in the end they found acceptance. Judy even divulged to him that she knew he was in love with the Nakano healer. She admitted to overhearing them the night of the hunting ceremony.

K had hung his head shamefully, even now he felt as if he'd betrayed her somehow. But then she'd had Ark's baby…it was such a wonderful baby though! He just couldn't stay angry after he got back and saw the little thing. And Ark was a great father, it was obviously written in the stars for them.

Aurora had her own plan.

But Judy totally surprised him when she gave him her blessing to make Hiro a part of their family if he wished. She had told him that she had been selfish and that she was extremely sorry. Judy explained that she'd let her fears control her actions in a way, but that she truly did love both of them both equally.

In a weird way K believed her.

That was as good as any apology he expected from her. K accepted it and continued leading his clan. But now his mind danced around the upcoming ceremony that was days away—Hiro would be united to that girl, Ayaka. He sighed, somehow nothing seemed fair anymore. It was all supposed to be so easy, Hiro mated with Ayaka and they would still have their love. But, he didn't think Ayaka would make that so simple. K couldn't hate her either; it wasn't her fault after all. Still, he felt something missing in his life, he missed his lover and worried that his sudden departure a few months ago hurt their relationship.

Somewhere inside he knew that couldn't be possible.

Now, he only had to deal with Hiro belonging to a girl that wanted _him_ as far from her mate as possible. K sighed again. His life was beginning to feel like nothing more than one large secret. Argh! All these sinful thoughts, jealousy and possession…this wasn't how things were supposed to work! Yet he had to accept it! Although he was pretty sure many already guessed his feelings towards the Nakano man. He was sure that even Hiro's clan had their suspicions. He stomach twirled with worry suddenly, he hoped that Hiro's father didn't get upset with him.

Damn…

He wanted to go see the man that called him his 'spirit mate' so bad! But he didn't because he didn't want to get in Ayaka's way…she had a right after all. Hiro was her intended mate and he'd stepped over the line. That was something he'd been thinking about a lot lately, this whole 'spirit mate' stuff. He thought their gods joined blessed spirits in a ceremony of rites; he'd never thought to claim that title before hand.

But Hiro had.

His heart swelled as he listened to Hiro's voice in his mind saying that over and over again. He smiled now feeling like such a tool. All these traditions, maybe they only caused heartache and sadness? Or, it sure seemed so. He had to wonder about his own rites with Judy. It seemed so proper at the time but K knew they also had done it because it was a family tradition. And in the end it didn't work out, even though he was still mated to her, she wasn't his anymore.

But that was ok.

It's scary to think outside the box at times. K couldn't help but worry that they'd all be condemned by their god if he continued to think such sinful thoughts, but he couldn't stop. The Nakano's and Uesugi's felt the same way. K even worried about what his parents would say if they were alive to see this, surely their spirits were unsettled. That almost hurt more than the possible wrath of their god.

Maybe things needed to change no matter how scary they were?

"Claude, that look on your face makes me nervous," Ark commented from across the way, handing Megan back to Judy who gurgled happily.

Glancing up from his cot, as he threaded sinew through some holes in a piece of leather, mending a pair of pants, K smiled, "If I told you what's on my mind you'd probably cast me out."

Oh? Ark blinked, "Maybe I'm right to be nervous then. You're not thinking of doing anything bad are you?"

"_Me_?" questioned K incredulously.

Ark scoffed and laughed, "Yes, you my friend."

"Not really," K answered, "It isn't my place to interfere, even if I wanted to."

Judy looked over perplexed by K's mysterious words. "You know, the gods might not be as stringent as everyone thinks. I think the fate they weave us isn't always wrong…things happen for a reason," she justified. "Only time will tell, I guess."

Hmm, K nodded at Judy's philosophy. "Perhaps," he muttered. "You know, I believe now that children can be created before the rites and by men, in our clan and their clan. It's obvious is it not? As much as we honour the mother, I really think that men have something to do with creating them. If not, what is our purpose except protecting and providing?"

"Have you noticed how many resemble you already in our clan K? Have you noticed that within the Nakano clan as well?" Ark quizzed, "Why is it, no one sees this? That our spirits are given to a child?"

"It's too scary to speculate and discredit that's why," Judy offered. "What if Aurora punishes me? Or you, for tempting fate."

Everyone went silent.

* * *

The night of the mating ceremony, the full moon was big and round in the night sky, shining its pearlescent light down on the earth below. Under the light a tribe of people milled with excitement and festivity. A lot of bonfires were created and a lot of fresh meat and food was cooked. Even the Winchesters were invited, and many showed up to see for themselves this highly anticipated event. People wore their special pieces of clothing and jewellery—except for the ones being mated—they would wear nothing. Someone broke out the drums and like a heartbeat their tempo thumped throughout the camp.

Every thump made Hiro's nervous stomach churn, he felt nauseous as he washed in the spiritual lodge with Yuki, preparing for his union with Ayaka. It was a task they did alone and both kept glancing at the other as if somehow one would save the other. Both stood there naked by the firelight anticipating the worst—like deer caught in the headlights.

"It won't be that bad," Hiro said trying to calm the situation.

Yuki stayed silent.

"I really wish K were here…" he continued.

Amber eyes landed on him then in astonishment. "You're a coward Hiro," Yuki said simply.

Huh?! "And what are you?!" he countered back heatedly.

Yuki splashed some water on his face and wiped it away and looked haughty at Hiro, "Ayaka knows no matter what you do, that you still love that guy. It's pointless…she'll always make you feel guilty."

Blinking, Hiro squeezed water from his mane and sighed.

The flap to the lodge flew open and Yuuji poked his head in. "Brother, everyone is waiting at the spring. Ayaka and…Sakura…" He flashed his eyes at Yuki, "…are there too." With a swish he dropped the leather flap and left.

Hiro and Yuki stared at each other and visibly gulped.

Leaving the warm earthen mound both shivered a little when they got outside in the fresh spring night air. "It takes a stronger man to face his fear," Yuki said suddenly, a mantra to keep his feet moving forward.

Nodding, Hiro walked along with him, through a crowd all decked out in pretty leathers, standing close to their mates or their friends. Everyone eyed them as they made their way to the pool of the freshest mountain water wishing them luck and bowing in the name of Kiyoshi—the Uesugi spring god. The spring itself bubbled up from somewhere deep in the mountain, Kiyoshi's sanctuary somewhere in the depths of the earth. On top of the water the moon was reflected and it gave the rock surrounding them a bluish dreamy tinge. It did the same to their bodies, which were still damp after washing.

Yuki and Hiro laid eyes on their future mates, both as beautiful as water sirens, standing their unclothed and waiting for them. Their long hair hung like a pair of silk curtains down their backs, the moon also creating a bright halo like glimmer over the crown of their heads. They turned to watch their approaching selected mates.

Hiro saw that Ayaka's face was utterly calm, showing just how disciplined she could be. But her cousin, she seemed nervous; she fidgeted…her fingers digging under her nails. Hiro stepped into the cold pool of water and took his place next to Ayaka, watching Yuki do the same, his pale face hidden by the dim of night. Hiro looked back to see his mother who was watching this intensely, she blew him a kiss but her eyes were creased with worry. He looked for Shuichi but he couldn't see him anywhere, Hiro sighed. This had to be kind of painful for him to watch, he didn't blame him. And his father stood next to Papa who stood in front of them like priests, in the water as well up to their ankles. Papa was wearing his robes, with his talisman hanging on his waist, his dragon totem slung over his neck along with some shells that tinkled with every movement. His father had his thick hide on, which was painted with his crane totem and decorated with white beads…it was something his mother made for him for their rites many years ago. Hiro could feel so many eyes on them but he didn't see K…Hiro breathed in through his nose and out his mouth to calm himself.

This was part of life…

It was custom…

But dammit, why didn't K show up?!

He had sent a message to him about the gathering. Hiro craned his neck around again looking for him in the crowd only highlighted by torches, which resembled a group of jittering fireflies. Nothing. Was he worried that he'd interfere or make Ayaka angry? Hmm, K probably wasn't half wrong. When Papa began to recite some known passages to the god Kiyoshi, Hiro turned back and listened.

He prayed to just let it be over quickly…

* * *

From atop a rocky hill not so far away K stood vigilant in soft beige leather and fur boots, he was bare from the waist up and in his hand he gripped a heavy spear tightly, its tip was planted firmly into the ground. He was looking down at the ceremony, the moon glowing behind, turning the front of him into an ominous silhouette. He very much felt like the swooning wolf atop the hill, ready to howl painfully at the moon—tempted to release his frustrations in just that way. But he had to be here for Hiroshi, having gotten the invite from his spirit mate, but he didn't want to create a stir. K couldn't hamper this ceremony again.

No, not again.

So he would do what he had to and wait.

Down below was such a beautiful setting, his mammoth spirit unclothed, the blue-glow of the moon accentuating his lithe body. His mate Ayaka was rivalling every woman in the camp, including her cousin who K thought was in love with Hiro's brother. And Yuki, he couldn't believe that man was actually going through with it standing on two feet now that he knew the truth. He was surprised the man hadn't fled or fainted yet. They all stood in a pool of clear water, next to the wall of a rocky mountain and the rest of the clan before it like a stage.

Everything just seemed wrong…it _felt_ wrong.

Swiping his hair out of his face as the breeze blew it to the side, he watched with mixed feelings as the Uesugi chief began to talk. K could only hear it as a murmur, so he could not understand the words.

He swallowed back bitter tears with a hardened face.

* * *

Cold water from the spring got poured over each of the soon-to-be-mated. "…to open their souls before you our god!" Papa continued to preach, "Give them your love and blessing to be united in spirit and body. Let our family prosper and grow as we follow you, our sacred saviour!"

Ayaka snuck a glance at Hiro only to see his grey eyes meet hers—they looked _so_ sad. Blinking for a second she set her eyes back on the chief and sighed in thought. Then Sakura took her hand, gripping it as if she was drowning in this spring. Ayaka flashed her eyes at her cousin, the one that shared her boar totem. She felt something in her heart…a pit of despair.

"With Kiyoshi's blessing you can kiss and seal this pact Hiroshi and Ayaka, Yuki and Sakura."

Hiro's heart pounded in his chest, he faced Ayaka looking into her big doe eyes. From the other side he vaguely heard Sakura begin to cry. The blood pounded behind his ear drums, it was now or never, he leaned in…

The drumbeat thumped fretfully…

The air stood still and everything began to move as if in slow motion…

His lips were almost upon hers…

"_STOP_!"

Like a bang the command came not only from Ayaka, but Hikaru as well!

"I can't do this!" began to wail Ayaka, "He isn't in love with me and I can't do it! I can't…"

Huh? Hiro flashed his eyes at her.

Everyone froze and many gasped in complete shock. Murmurs began to run rampant throughout the crowd.

"Quiet!" ordered Papa.

The crowd quickly hushed.

Perplexed, Hiro swung his head in his father's direction in question.

Yuki wiped a fugitive tear from Sakura's face tenderly, he felt sorry for her and he understood how she felt. Looking over he too studied Hiroshi's father mystified as well. What was happening, he wondered his stomach still wound up like a knot.

"I just can't let you do it. None of you…" breathed Hikaru. "Never in my life have I seen so much sadness standing before Kiyoshi and Gaia…_never_. How can I force four people that seem to have no desire what's so ever to be a part of each other's lives? Simply to continue our kind…" The chief stared over at his mate, Hiro's mother, and paused for a good long moment as if in thought.

Everyone hung on with bated breath waiting for the chief to continue.

Hikaru stared straight at his son, "Hiroshi, your mother told me the story you told her while recovering from Mount Hotaka. At first it was just astonishing! Spirit's in a dream? Two spirits finding each other and then this story of the wolf and mammoth…" Hikaru sighed, "It turned everyone's world upside down! That's what it did, you know? What kind of work is that of our god's? If it weren't so obviously true, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…I would have laughed at your mother's story…_your_ story."

Hiro swept his eyes at his mother. He'd told her that story in confidence.

"Hiro…don't be upset with your mother for telling me that. She did it in your best interest." Hikaru sighed, "This ritual, this…_this_ order, it can't be the only way! I thought having those Winchesters around would bring a bad omen, that they bring their evil to our camp…slowly killing off our kind, corrupting everything. But…that never happened. Together we've all learned to thrive, endeavour better then ever. I thought that yellowhair was your nemesis Hiro, a misguided spirit here to mislead you from your path."

"Father…" Hiro breathed astounded by his father's words.

"But I'm _wrong_ because yet our kind prospers…" Hikaru added with a distant voice.

"Hikaru Nakano!?" stormed Papa finally. "What are you saying? That arranged couples are wrong? Are you suddenly putting yourself up there like a god of your own?! Are we just supposed to anger the god's like belligerent children?"

"No!" Cho spoke up, "He means that we should not stop people who have found their own mates, those that have already found love from being forced together simply for our clan to prosper. Spirits like that have already found each other…I imagine that is Gaia's way, Kiyoshi's way I'm sure of it. They guided them and we should respect that."

Hikaru smiled at his mate. "I can't tell you how scared I am to say all this. But I feel its right and I had a _long_ time to think about this. Thanks to you my son."

Hiro cast his eyes down; his father was talking about him missing last year's ceremony. "I'm sorry father," Hiro said looking back at him.

"No, son…_I'm_ the one that is sorry. I'm sorry to you too Yuki. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks…so, I can't take back some of the bad things I've said or done to you both. But I am sorry," the Nakano chief said painfully.

"Oh, I dunno about _that_ father," said Hiro incredulously, "You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it now."

Hikaru actually smiled warmly at his son.

Papa wasn't totally convinced by all this progressive discussion. "But what if—"

"—we anger the gods?" Hikaru countered, cutting off his long time friend. "Yes, perhaps we might. But it's a risk I'm willing to take just to see my sons happiness." Hikaru looked over at Yuuji. "I never would have imagined you'd be the one that really deserves this mating ceremony my boy."

With glee Sakura splashed out of the spring and leapt into Yuuji's arms.

Hiro smiled and looked back at his father. "Why didn't you decide this before I we almost went through with everything?" Hiro started but held up his hand, "No, forget that…father, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Hiro screwed up his face in puzzlement. Then Hiro looked at Ayaka, "I'm sorry…"

"WAIT!" cried Papa. "So this is it then? You're gonna throw tradition away, upset everything?!" The man looked to be red in the face.

Hikaru went all crescent eyed and nodded in the Nakano way.

Papa gaped at Hiro's father dumbstruck. "Why you crazy oaf! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

But the Nakano chief put his serious face back on and levelled his eyes on Papa, "Are you saying you'd rather cast your son out because he loves someone else? Are you blind? I know I have been, but I'm trying to change that right now. It's as good a time as any. Do you really want to have your children all hating you? Did you really want to send them up Mount Hotaka…?"

Papa looked at Eiri then and looked a touch guilty. He grunted a soft 'no'.

For the first time in ages Yuki smiled at his father. This was insane, he thought. This could be nothing short of a miracle. Maybe there really were gods listening to him after all! Yuki stared up at the stars and moon in wonderment.

Out of nowhere Shuichi barrelled through the crowd like a tornado and launched himself at Yuki, taking him down into the pool of water roughly. Down they went splashing into the spring, dredging anyone nearby.

"I couldn't bear to watch you get mated to someone else. I couldn't! But I was peeking anyways, because well…you're naked and—waaaa Yuki!" Shuichi rambled on incoherently. "Mine, mine, mine…all mine." He hissed at the crowd.

There was silence now except for a few crickets.

It had been so stressful, so painstaking all this time, dealing with all this stuff…that Yuki could only laugh. For once he laughed at the situation, it was just so over the top that he'd felt as if he'd cracked. All his anxiety about getting paired and the stupid beliefs his father and Hiro's father and their families practiced was finally being reviewed. Somewhere in the celestial world someone, something, drilled some sense into everyone's brain.

Watching the one man that barely ever cracked a smile suddenly laugh caused the entire group to start laughing too.

Papa stood there with his mouth hung open, looking awkward.

Hiro stopped his laughter and thought about K again, where was he?! Where was he to see this?! But then his father touched his arm and Hiro turned to hug his father, "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything…I know you want to go find him. And…" Hikaru took a breath, "…I'm not going to stop you anymore Hiroshi. I knew it from the first day you brought him to our home. But I was wrong…"

"Father, don't be so hard on yourself…"

The chief sighed, "I know…but I've been unfair and I wish I could have realized things sooner. I wish I wasn't so scared about change. But I do know one thing…you can't help who you fall in love with."

Glancing up at his father Hiro replied, "I'll never forget those words…"

"Neither will I," Hikaru said and was suddenly ambushed.

Hiro's mother practically tackled them both.

"_Mom…_" groaned Hiro half teasingly and squeezed them both quickly. But he pushed himself back and asked, "So what happens now?"

"We let Yuuji have his rites," Cho answered. "But Hiroshi…I don't think the ceremony is made for two males. And even if it was, I don't think your father or everyone is ready to take that step quite yet. You know that we've never looked down on two men being together, it's something that happens everyday in our clan…I imagine so with the Winchesters too. But the idea in the beginning was for the gods to bless us with children between a male and female. Please understand? I know that you may never bring forth children, but that is your choice to make…not mine. Trust me Hiroshi; I don't think you need a ritual to know that your spirits are already blessed."

Hiro gave his mother another warm hug, "I think I can understand that."

* * *

Everything down below was like watching a dream unfold, perhaps a nightmare? K rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping and imagining things. He could only hear part of what was going on, but mostly he only heard Papa screaming. But he definitely heard Ayaka and he definitely saw Shuichi and Yuki.

Huffing with surprise, K knew he needed to go to Hiro now! Some how the ceremony was over and yet Hikaru and Ayaka stopped it! Millions of questions ran through his mind as he stood there.

* * *

Hiro watched as his brother Yuuji and Sakura had their rites performed. They looked so happy and eager, and for the first time in a long time he felt relieved and happy. After Yuki stopped laughing and got Shuichi off of him, they now stood next to him watching the rites as well. And on his other side stood Ayaka, now donning a frock and she smiled at him too…only then the smile disappeared.

"Hiroshi…" she started, "I don't know what came over me in the last while. I…I just felt so jealous that you loved that man more than me. I worried…I worried that I wasn't good enough—"

"—Ayaka, no…no that's not it," Hiro cut her off. "You'll be someone's perfect mate, I know it! You're beautiful and smart and any man will be the luckiest guy around to have you. I just can't help how I feel…"

"I know…" she whispered and said, "I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

Hiro waved his hand nonchalantly, "Meh, it's alright…no worries." But her 'trouble' comment had him thinking about K again. This time he looked around, this time he looked up. A breath escaped him as his eyes landed on a figure up on a hill not so far away. He knew that stance! Hiro could feel K's gaze on him instantly, his heart leapt!

Without a second thought Hiro tore off towards that hill. He heard a few call out his name but their voices were drowned by the roaring in his mind. His heart raced in a good way this time as he tread over sticks and stones, climbed up a small incline and meandered his way up to the peak of stony hill. Huffing at the top, he bent and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath all while smiling at K. "Y-you came…"

"Hiro…" K murmured and turned to face him. "I don't understand."

Chuckling, Hiro replied gleefully, "I don't understand it either!" He stood up and walked over to stand in front of K and gave his spirit mate the warmest look, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

K still looked confused, "I saw your brother having his rights with Yuki's mate."

Hiro shook his head, "Nope, that is Yuuji's mate now…don't worry I'll explain everything. Right now I just want you to know that I love you. I love you K of the Winchester clan…_please_ tell me you still love me too?"

It took a moment before it sunk in, but when it did, K dropped the spear and swept his palm over Hiro's cheek softly and up into his silky hair, "Of course I still love you…I can't go through a day without thinking how much I love you Hiroshi. If I could have it my way…we'd be together always."

Beaming, "That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear," Hiro said ardently and got up on his toes. He pulled K's head down to his so he could unite their spirits under the light of the full moon with beautiful kiss of his own. He kissed K with no more torment and tension but only with freedom. It was a kiss was full of passion!

K wrapped Hiro up in his arms and held him so tight, "I never want to let you go again," he said almost painfully ending the kiss for a moment.

"Then don't…" Hiro said simply and met K's lips once more.

* * *

From down below their families watched them. They were like two shadows against the moon, statues mounted atop the peak. No one gave protest, no one uttered a word, and many even held a smile. Yuki and Shuichi pulled each closer, Yuuji and Sakura snuck off to find an empty cot, Suguru and Sakano looked on not surprised, Papa scoffed and Cho snuggled under her mates arm.

"I knew Gaia was testing us," she said looking up and watching her son proudly.

"And you'd be right my mate…you'd be right," Hikaru answered.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. The week was just hectic and I really wanted to edit this properly. So PHEW eh? Finally Hiro's dad realizes how wrong he was, Ayaka chooses not to mate with Hiro, and Yuuji's getting lucky :P I know in my past stories Hiro's parents weren't evil like I see so often. And normally they'd be ACK if he were really with K and running away from arranged marriages XD...in the modern world tho. And most likely his father would have stayed nasty and wouldn't have been persuaded so easily as he was here in this chapter...but that wouldn't be any fun. I wanted Hiro's parents to love him in this fic, or at least for his father to realize that...Hiro deserves love man! Anyways, one more chapter to finalize all this.

**Reviewers:**

Dancing Coconuts: Thanks hun for you comments! Yup Hiro's dad really did a 180 in this chapter...it was time he came around. And no worries, cheaters to suck but everything happens for a reason.

xxDream Theaterxx: Weee thank you! Ohh yes isn't the Clan books wonderful? I love them too, I own all five of her books, Jean Auel is an amazing writer. And yeah I tend to think up strange plots to make Gravi fics in. My OTP is K and Hiro..but I squeeze in a bit of this and that, like Yuki and Shu. Original stories are fun, but it's twisted fun to make these type of stories into fanfiction. I love Gravi and it's fun to keep changing their worlds lol! I'm SO glad you took a chance to read mine And the question about homosexuality, oh yeah that gets answered in the later chapters, life in this age isn't as it would be nowdays. Everyone is pretty cool about sex here, only even in this era it still causes some trouble :P

Kim: OHh thank you so much!! I try to fit a little bit of everything into my stories. Your words mean a lot!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - The Oath**

They could have just run off together, leaving everyone and everything behind...

But that wouldn't be right, at least not yet.

It wasn't as bad as Hikaru had thought; there were still many couples that seemed quite happy to be mated together at this year's ceremony. Obviously those people were meant to be, he decided. But after all that's happen, since the day that yellowhair or rather Claude showed up—everything changed. At first it was as if he came to tear them apart, Hikaru didn't want to lose his son and betray his gods. It seemed as if all hell hath fury if he were to do so. But the pain he was causing his family and his friends was even more painfully obvious.

It was time to change.

Even if it was ever so slowly, even if it did anger the gods…chief Nakano was ready to find out. He was ready to find out for the sake of his two sons, and _that_ felt better than any brutal punishment that Gaia might deliver. Even Papa Uesugi was beginning to come around, see the light—although he did advise that it was time the Nakano clan went home.

Hikaru agreed.

They'd spent more than enough time on this land and the Nakano chief missed their true home north of here. He just thought to go tell his mate, when he saw Hiroshi and Claude returning, he sighed with thanks that his son hadn't run off just yet. When the Winchester chief stood before him, this time he bowed with hands clasped together, "May Gaia bless you."

K returned the sentiment and bowed back.

Hikaru nodded and said, "I know I can't take back things I've said or done…but I'm sorry Claude. I understand now that you meant no harm to us or to my son."

It wasn't easy to fess up to one's mistakes and K understood and simply said, "Thank you." He didn't know what else to say really, but he'd finally gained Hiro's father's trust. Inside he felt as if he'd completed the world's hardest mission! It had taken so long! Now he was thrilled that the Hikaru could accept him.

"Father," Hiro started, pleased beyond all means, "K and I have decided to go on a journey. I want to see the land, I want to learn new things…it calls to me," Hiro explained eagerly. "But one day I'll return, I promise I won't give up my place as chief. One day…I'll make you proud."

Hikaru sighed, he had a feeling this was coming, he nodded, "I know my son and you're right, every man should go and find himself in the world. I won't stop you, because I know you'll come back more of a man than I ever was."

A brilliant smile crossed Hiro's face. "Nah, you're becoming the man I only wish to be one day."

At that moment Hiro's mother returned to her mate's side. She glowed with happiness and said, "I think we've come to realize that our god's power is stronger than we can control. And I'm so glad that they brought you someone to love my son, someone that makes you happy."

Looking delighted, Hiro told his mother of his upcoming journey.

"Oh? So, you're off again so soon." She scoffed good-naturedly, "I'm not surprised, but I will miss you my son." Then she glanced at K, "I suspect you're going too? But what about your clan, your mate and baby—"

"—Megan?" answered K. "I know just the person or should I say people for the job," he said. "A couple days ago that girl I banished from our clan returned, you remember right? Well, she came back begging for forgiveness and for the fact she wants her proper rites with her selected mate. She wants to be blessed by Aurora herself, that really proves her loyalty to Her and to us. It's very noble of Reiji and I'm willing to give her and Bill a second chance. Ark will be put in charge of the clan while I'm gone, he's strong and also the father of my mate's baby. I love all three of them and I know Ark will lead fine." K looked down, casting his eyes at his fur boots and added, "I never really wanted to be clan leader yet. Aurora took my parents so suddenly and too soon and left me with the title. I respect it and I'm not running away from it…but…"

"…it's something you have to do, just as our Hiroshi should do the same. I understand that no one can keep your spirits apart," Cho finished for him.

Softly, K nodded.

Hiro touched K's arm gently after his speech and looked at his parents. "Mother, Father?" Hiro started nervously, feeling strange as if he were interrupting or something. He shifted his eyes sketchily at K oddly for a second.

K looked on curious, wondering what Hiro was thinking.

"What is it Hiroshi?" Hikaru urged.

"I-I…well, I want to become a member of the Winchester family. Not that I'm giving up my namesake but joining the two," he spoke in a rush. "I think a person can devote themselves to more than one belief." He took K's hand and asked, "If he will let me?"

Everyone, including K looked surprised. Hiro never mentioned this to him yet and K smiled wondrously. But then he gave Hikaru and Cho a nervous glance. He felt a bit put on the spot too. "Hiro…you know you're always welcome to my family," K said, "Judy even told me to offer that to you. But I think that's up to your family too." He looked over at Hikaru and Cho again.

Hikaru didn't know what to say about that. It was natural to feel like blurting out 'No!', but it wasn't his place. Hiro was a grown man now, "I guess it's time you made your own decisions. Will you live with them son? Because I have decided it's time for the Nakano's to return home. We won't be so close to the Winchesters anymore…I miss my home son."

K raised his brows.

"Father, I would very much like to live with them. K and I could live at both from time to time…I too miss my place by the river," Hiro explained.

"Oh, Hiroshi, you've grown up so much," his mother gushed and hugged her son. "Please take care of my boy," she insisted of K.

"He has the guidance of Aurora to watch over him, and me," K said sternly.

Hikaru laughed just then and said, "Enough of this politics, let's enjoy the gathering and sit by the fire. I hear Shuichi singing somewhere let's go and listen, and Claude can tell me the entire wolf and the mammoth story in detail. I want to hear such an astounding tale!" The chief looked up at K, "Have I ever told you that you speak our language very well now…very well."

The chief turned to walk and Hiro and K broke into grins. Taking each other's hand, they followed.

* * *

By morning everyone had partied themselves out dancing and singing. Ark had even brought some of the drink he'd served at the hunting ceremony, and easily by the end of the night many were taking pleasures in each other. Even a few Nakano's and Uesugi's tested out a few Winchester's and vice versa… 

Let's just say it was a grand night.

Curled up under a heavy warm bear fur, Hiro stretched and yawned lazily. He snuggled up behind K and buried his face into his soft yellow hair, purring contentedly and letting a hand paw around K's smooth body, mindlessly letting it wander. It brushed over the ridged expanse of K's chest, where Hiro stopped to trace his fingertips over nipples until they turned hard. Then he meandered down K's side, along the slight dip of his waist and over a manly hip bone. Mmm, K had such a tight body and Hiro loved touching it, especially like this. He let his hand roam down over K's bottom, pressing softly with the pads of his fingertips over the delectable curve where ass met leg. A little further to the middle and he brushed a tip over K's scrotum and slid a finger up gingerly between his cheeks. Once near the pert opening, Hiro very gently slipped in a finger, probing all while still lazily lying next to K.

K didn't open his eyes as he felt a hand caressing him idly, it went all over. He lay there as if dreaming a lovely wet dream, letting his body be touched by the most delicate fingers. Mmm, he couldn't stand it anymore as Hiro's finger massaged his sensitive walls; he reached back and guided Hiro's hand over to the front between his legs to tantalize an erection Hiro had created. They slept naked under the covers in his lodge in the Winchester camp. Thankfully Judy and Megan were in Ark's lodge. So they had the entire little home to themselves to frolic in. Half asleep, K sighed as Hiro continued to touch him, rubbing softly and fingers inching all the way down to his sac. K swallowed thickly as that hand held his entire package, the heat was sensational.

But he still hadn't opened his eyes. He wanted to relish the lazy morning, the stress free expedition. No estranged to-be mates or haughty fathers, no person's trying to murder him or worry over a best friend and his mate's baby…it was all over. Then a pair of damp lips pressed to the back of his neck and travelled along the slope of his shoulder.

K sighed again.

His body was becoming alive and it was getting harder to fend off sleep, his cock felt the ache as it hardened in Hiro's steady hand. He moaned a little and craned his head back hoping to find rosy lips to kiss.

Hiro couldn't stop his exploration and he couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer. His body yearned for sexual pleasure with his spirit mate. Last night they'd been to busy having fun, although he didn't participate in any sex. He and K were busy dancing it up with the gang and talking about their upcoming journey, a few even asked to come along. But now K was all his and he emphasized that with a nice squeeze to K's genitals. It made the man groan deeply and he took K's mouth as he leaned back. With eyes still drowsy looking they joined lips as Hiro began to stroke K. Hiro felt K's moan wisp past his face and he licked out, wetting the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Shifting positions and lying on his back, K got a full view of Hiro's pretty face looking down at him. The man's right hand let go his cock and swam up his body, over his skin and rest his head in the nook of K's arm.

"You're finally awake my spirit mate," Hiro whispered, flexing his own hard on against K's hip.

With a languid smile, K rose up to peck Hiro's lips that were beckoning him, "I am waking up to a wonderful dream," he murmured across those lips.

Hiro only made a content sound in his throat and licked his hand generously, wetting it thoroughly so he could moisten his cock. He did so, flicking the head of his penis over K's hip, "Turn on your side again," he demanded in a tender way.

Pulses of desire swelled between K's legs and he did as Hiro asked. He returned to his side previously, knowing that Hiro would take him this morning. Purring, he felt Hiro sidled down a bit to get the best position to take him. "Slow and gentle…" K insisted, wanting to attain that sweetness that they'd created this morning.

Reaching up, Hiro nipped at K's ear and guided the tip of his length into the tight opening. Hearing K release that initial entry sigh, he spoke into the ear next to his lips, "Only if you promise to take me hard next." He enjoyed a little sweet and sour, a little hot and cold…rough and gentle.

They had all the time in the world to pleasure how they wanted. Hiro wanted both at the same time if he could have it.

He pressed all his length deep inside the heated entrance and simply held it there, enjoying the squeeze on his cock, the warmth. Hiro also noted K's breathing, it having reached a faster pitch, his brows knotted together from sensation. Oh, he loved to see his spirit mate in this disposition; he also loved how on top he felt reducing this large man into submission.

"You love me so much I can feel it inside of me when I look at you," Hiro revealed poetically as he began to stroke steadily, moaning at the inrush of divine taction.

Airy moans mixed with blissful sighs, K replied naughtily, "You love me so much that I can feel it _when_ you're inside of me."

Hiro chuckled.

The heat building under the blankets fueled the wonderful dance passionately. For Hiro this wasn't just an ordinary fuck; it was a gesture of love. And the position gave for ultimate closeness; he could feel every part of K pressed against him. But he also longed to kiss his lips and it was as if K read his mind when he pulled away, Hiro's throbbing erection abandoned. Instead K shuffled around a bit guiding him to straddle on top, wetting his own hand and his cock.

"I want to see your beautiful face Hiro and kiss your mouth while you cry out," K explained, reaching down and helping Hiro lower himself easily onto him.

Purr, Hiro didn't mind if they switched, now he got to face his lover too. K's hard penis filled him quickly; it made Hiro quiver with pain and pleasure. But he relaxed in seconds, his body quickly enveloped the organ, making K a part of him now.

Together they both reached out and pulled each other to kiss once more. Bringing Hiro down to him, K opened up to let his tongue play. It swirled along with Hiro's, saliva dribbling down his chin over their wet kisses. Hiro still hadn't started a motion, so K thrust his hips and began to gently rock up into him.

Hiro sat there steady as K took control and thrust into him feeling K's abdominals flexing underneath him. He cried out into K's mouth, breaking their kisses and clinging onto his neck.

They clung to each other as K buried himself in Hiro, the rustling of furs shifting at a higher tempo. The lovemaking was still sweet, but the building urges inside of them felt exactly opposite. Driven internally to expel, soft moans became pitched mewls of lust. Hiro began to meet with K's thrusts, his lips searching for purchase along the blonde's neck. He sucked and nipped as if each divine stroke caused his mouth to react.

"Unn, Hiro…" K groaned in rapture, Hiro's bites slightly registering pain. It was hard to keep the soft rhythm with Hiro wakening his drive. He was close and K thrust a little harder up into Hiro, causing him to bounce forward with every stroke.

"Ooooh….K. Ahhh yeah…"

Hiro knew his lover was close to release and it made his own erection throb against K's belly. He closed his eyes and curled his top lip a touch as the rush of fluid travelled and built pressure. Even as K plunged into him his hips flexed a bit, grinding his need forth.

As if sensual song were being sung, both gave into the blinding release…bodies shuddering and damp with perspiration.

K's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the last twitches of his cock inside Hiro. And he couldn't fail to notice the pulsing sensation against his lower belly as his lover jet hot fluid there. Mmm, he let his head fall back and his cock slip out; he wrapped his arms around his sweet spirit mate and embraced him. "Life has to be _so_ trying before there is happiness and peace…or so it seems huh?"

Murmuring in his throat, Hiro held K back. Yes, K was right…they'd been through so much trial and error before they were allowed this freedom. It was too bad his father took so long to come to his senses…but that was life. He was happy as well for Yuki and Shuichi. It brought a smile to his face as he lay on top of his lover quietly catching his breath. "It's trying, but look how far we've come? And I don't mean just you and I…I mean everyone!" Hiro rejoiced. Then he tugged at some stray blond strands, damp from their pleasure, "Why don't we go wash and plan our journey under the peach tree? The blossoms are starting to bloom, we could spend the day there…we could talk?"

K cracked open his eyes and brushes fugitive stray hairs out of Hiro's face, "Talk? But we are talking now, right?"

The brunette made a face, "Well, yeah, we're talking. But I want to hear your real thoughts…I want to tell you mine. And I want to give you pleasure and put peach blossoms in your hair." Hiro blushed a tiny bit, but he couldn't stop the sappy things that came out of him. He was feeling nostalgic, his soul needed to reflect…he was also feeling boyish. But he wanted to voice some of his thoughts, ask some _real_ questions. There was nothing left to hide.

Afterwards they left the camp to seek out their favourite secluded spot. A garden of peach trees that grew wild where it overlooked the body of water. It wasn't that far up from the water but it gave a beautiful view yonder and it was a great place to dry off after bathing and watch the sunset in a few hours. Bathing they did, washing the grime off from this morning's romp and the ceremony festivities last night. Soon they would start their journey and it was perfectly fine that Shuichi, Yuki, Sakano and Suguru wanted to come along too.

It was like déjà vu.

Suddenly the old gang was getting together again, but K and Hiro didn't mind one bit. Who were they to stop others from wanting to see new things, learn of other clans or educate themselves of their surroundings? Hiro thought of the glacier, he hadn't brought it up yet and inside he knew he was itching to tackle that barrier and travel over it.

He wanted to see the world…

Now the sun was high in the sky and warming the earth with its beam. Hiro and K chose to go to wear only a breechcloth until their bodies and their other washed clothes dried. They hung them over some branches to let the wind do its work. And now that it was nearing summer the blossoms on the peach trees were opening, many petals falling to the ground as the fruit-growing process took over. The grass beneath them was lush and green; the sound of bugs was alive but the slight breeze kept them from being pesky. All around them the scent of blooms filled their nostrils, creating a very romantic and peaceful feeling.

It was the perfect place to enjoy the rest of the day…the first day of total freedom.

Hiro found some fresh mint and picked some before he joined K under their peach tree. It was the tree closest to the best view of the water. Many times before they'd come to this very spot to share secret pleasures when it was important to keep it hush hush. Now it was only a nostalgic place. Hiro handed K the mint and they sat shoulder to shoulder watching the water and chewing mint. He still wanted to talk but before he did that he wanted to feel K's lips on his. Crawling in front of the other man, resting in front of K's crossed legs, Hiro leaned in and pressed his mouth to K's. He kissed him softly, with longing, sighing at the velvet joining. It didn't deepen but stayed delicate; Hiro closed his eyes as he peppered K over and over with kisses, the scent of mint fresh on their breath. When he finished he rubbed his cheek against K's and whispered, "I love you…" Hiro rest back on his haunches in front of K and held a finger to K's lips so he could continue.

"On Mount Hotaka, I saw things…discovered things, thought of things that would make my father leave me to die there I was sure. Or, well, I thought so then but he's really changed lately," he said and added, "My thoughts scare me…" Hiro levelled his eyes on K that were shinning with so much life. "I feel that if you stop people from doing human things, then those people would die! Yuki…he talked about stuff that I thought only I thought about. And I hate that I was so scared and that I was going to actually go through with that ceremony. I hate how weak I was! I know Yuki felt the same, but he only stayed because of Shuichi…how righteous. I thought so anyways, but was it also cowardice? I just feel that my ideas will bring bad luck to my clan someday or to me… Oh K, tell me to stop and I will!"

More than impressed K encouraged, "No, please, don't stop." He wiped a fugitive tear, which suddenly sprung from the corner of Hiro's eye and ran down his cheek, with his thumb. So this is what Hiro meant by talking? K felt a bit nervous, Hiro expected him to open up totally and reveal the things that scared him too. It wasn't always such an easy thing to do no matter how much you loved someone.

Closing his eyes Hiro continued, "I challenge the gods with my sinful thoughts. I wondered why we were forced to be with someone only because it makes a god happy, to create children. What…what if we make children without gods? After seeing what happened with you and your mate," Hiro set guilty eyes on K, he didn't mean to open wounds and prod. He added seriously, "Its crazy right?"

Shaking his head 'no' K replied bravely, "You're not alone Hiro…I wonder too, not long ago when Megan was born. I admit I even thought of it a little bit before that, but I didn't want to believe it. What is man's purpose? Aurora, she is the perfect female! She gives all females the gift to make children. Why do men need a god's blessing to make a child? It scares me too, to question Her." K breathed out in a rush, he'd never spoken of such thoughts to anyone before except Ark and Judy. It was also kind of scary how easy it felt to open up to Hiroshi. This 'talking' was intriguing yet frightening.

Yuki was right, everyone questions their beliefs, Hiro thought. "Even though you have a different god, our thoughts are so similar. I just needed to talk to someone about this, especially you. I respect the gods, but sometimes I think we're responsible for a lot more," Hiro explained, chuckling over all his talking. He reached over and picked up fallen peach blossom and twirled it between his fingers.

"Your beliefs are interesting Hiroshi. I learn so much from you. So many gods," K said astounded.

Hiro chuckled. "Your turn…keep talking to me."

Nodding, K continued, "How spring and mating, how the moon is so special to you. Your gods have no gender…that is so odd. I wonder about people, my mate, my clan, your people. I wonder where my parents are, or if they can see me, and I worry that they would be upset with what I've been doing. But after what your father said…I imagine I could have gotten my parents to understand it too. You don't think I'm worried that Aurora will cast me out one day? My clan has a lot to change after Megan…but it's Aurora's fate, we must accept that. I know that Judy is not truly my mate anymore but we're still friends. She believes everything worked out for a reason, that it was Aurora's destiny. I think she's right. Ark will lead my people well while we're gone. But, I thought I was so in love with Judy…and yet at the same time I dreamt of you. Spirit mates…" K whispered and focused on Hiro who watched him quietly as he talked.

"Don't stop," Hiro urged.

It just kept coming. "I wanted a place to call home and I found it. Yet, I'm off again with you soon, and so far, I feel as long as I'm with you I am home… Still, I also felt so jealous, why I couldn't stop from feeling as if I didn't want to share you, when I had no right—"

"—but you did K…I _gave_ you the right," Hiro claimed and clasped K's hands with his, knocking the flower down. "On the mountain I understood what it is we are. Remember I said I would explain to you one day what I meant by spirit mates? Do you still wish to know?" he asked.

K nodded and plucked the peach blossom off the ground again and placed it in Hiro's hair.

Smiling at the flower Hiro continued, "Our spirits walk the earth together…just as our souls join together even when we're apart, like in our dreams. No matter how far apart we are our spirits are always intertwined. It was a message…"

"It was?" K asked giving Hiro his full attention.

"Yes, even though we might not be able to unite under the blessing of my gods or your god in ritual, but we have in spirit, do you understand? And it already is the work of our gods, they control our spirits. That was what my mother was talking about; you're my spirit mate K. At the top of the mountain—_that—_is what I discovered! When I was supposed to be finding repentance I found only you," Hiro exclaimed ardently. He held his breath waiting for K to speak, thinking for sure the man was going to think he'd lost his mind. Hiro looked away with chagrin.

Could two people unite without the blessing of a god? No ceremony, no rituals and prayers? Were their spirits that strong? Were other peoples? But after all that has happened K couldn't deny what Hiro said to him. "I knew I loved you Hiroshi when Shuichi asked me so at the foot of that mountain. I begged Aurora to keep you safe when you were up there, and when I slept I felt outside of myself…"

"…yes the wolf…"

They'd never talked of that until now. It came up briefly when Hiro went looking for K the first day he was able too. But he never explained and K never clarified. It was just one of those things. Now it needed to be talked about. It would be just one of the many great conversations they would have on their journey.

Urging Hiro to come hug him the man did so and sat on his lap, wrapping himself around him. Feet planted on the ground on either side, legs spread and bent at the knee, Hiro wrapped his arms around his neck. K whispered, "You saw it…the wolf?"

"Hmm, many times…twice on the mountain and often by the riverbank back home."

K ran his left hand through Hiro's hair and asked, "Can we really be spirit mates? Blessed as if united?" It was a hard concept to swallow but he wanted to so badly.

"I know it K," Hiro said without a doubt.

K beamed. "You are an extraordinary person Hiroshi, I feel selfish for not being able to stop myself from loving you this way," he said in his own language. "My spirit mate." How wonderful that sounded. He switched back to Hiro's tongue, "Let's make an oath?"

Hiro nodded eagerly, "I know of one, it's similar to the ritual we had before going up the mountain. Remember?"

K swallowed hard. Oh yes, he remembered, the palm cutting. He nodded.

"Hold out your left hand then. It _will_ hurt will you do it?"

K agreed. He knew what was coming—an oath sworn with blood. "Be quick about it," he urged and watched Hiro retrieve a piece of sharp flint from a fold at the waist of his breechcloth.

A man with concealed weapons in his breechcloth, K smiled and watched Hiro kiss his opened palm before putting on a determined face. Then he drew the sharp edge over his hand without a second breath. K sucked air through his teeth as watched his skin tear, blood seeping to the surface…the pain shot up his arm. He breathed out and watched Hiro inflict himself, cutting a new wound into his other hand, his left.

They sat gazing at each other before clasping their bleeding hands together, blood dripping down their arms, life from each other flowing into the others veins. They made the pledge to stay spirit mates until the day they left this living world.

Their oath in the peach garden.

Forever to go down in history…together.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it took me awhile to post this final chapter..I have just been swamped with school. But finally this story is complete. --sniff-- I'm always so sad to see the end of a fic...they kind of grow on you. I hope I gave a good lemon and enough sappy stuff lol. I hope you enjoyed my odd caveman tale XD I have this new Kiro idea in mind...sorta off the wall just like everything else I do XD But I have to work that one out. Hope to see you all again soon! -squishes- 

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much for all you amazingly kind and inspiring words. I love it so much when there are people just like me, willing to take the risk and try something different. You read my fic and enjoyed it...there's just no price tag, you know? I do hope to continue doing Kiro fics...man I love them!


End file.
